Beca Mitchell The Sex Goddess
by bechloehuh
Summary: Yes, she wears t-shirts that show off maybe way too much cleavage but when you look at her, you'd think she's a shy, closed off alt-girl, right? Not a pretentious womanizer? No way would you think that of her. She's the type to back away from physical contact, yes. But sexual contact? No way. (Pairings; Beca/Several characters) Bechloe endgame - Rated M for smut and language.
1. How To Love

**A/N: So I had this idea, that what if it was Beca who liked to have a lot of sex as well as Stacie? (Although Beca doesn't stand up and tell all the Bellas.) I know I have several fanfics going on and I'm probably just making this hard for myself but I'm actually really enjoying writing this story and hopefully the updates won't be too far apart. I plan to do like, 12 chapters for this or something.**

**Basically, this will be Beca and several people, including Jesse. Yes, I'm sorry and I hate myself for writing Jeca smut and I'll probably carry this to my grave, but I just thought it'd be.. I don't know, more realistic if she had sex with Jesse seen as they got together in the movie? I don't know, _anyway_.. I'll be writing the pairings at the beginning of every chapter so if you see one that you don't want to read, you can just skip it.**

**It's basically the movie with some alterations and good ol' smut in every single chapter. I hope you enjoy this anyway, otherwise it's just a waste of time. And of course, this will be bechloe endgame because.. It's obvious why it should be bechloe. They're perfect together.**

**There's no pairing in this chapter, unless you count Beca and her hand as a pairing..**

* * *

**_You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart,_**

**_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out,_**

**_How to love, how to love._**

**_You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever,_**

**_Now you in a corner tryna put it together,_**

**_How to love, how to love._**

**_For a second you were here_**

**_Now you over there, _**

**_It's hard not to stare _**

**_The way you moving y_****_our body, _**

**_like you never had a love, never had a love._**

**_When you is just a young'un your looks but so precious_**

**_But now you're grown up, so fly it's like a blessing._**

* * *

You wouldn't think that when you look at Beca Mitchell - with her personal boundaries and walls made of titanium - that she is actually comfortable in her skin. _Very_ comfortable, in fact.

Yes, she wears t-shirts that show off maybe way too much cleavage, but when you look at her, you'd think she was a shy, closed off alt girl, right? Not a pretentious womanizer? No way would you think that of her. She's the type to back away from physical contact, yes. But sexual contact? No_ way._

She likes sex. That's all the explanation there is for it really. She likes to be touched. She likes it when people kiss her passionately and she absolutely loves it when they bite at that one sensitive spot on her neck, just where her jawline meets her ear. Yes, she likes to be intimate with people.

She doesn't broadcast it. But she doesn't hide it either. She likes to be intimate with people and she likes to experiment with people. Like that time in high school when she went to a party and her and her best friend, Ted, watched a porno on her iPhone in one of the rooms, and then tried to copy what they did. It was fun, obviously. A bit awkward though. But they were young, and drunk.

She's not a slut or a whore. It's her choice whether she wants to have sex with somebody. Sex shouldn't feel awkward or wrong. It's an act that everybody goes through at least once in their life. Obviously she's clean, and she checks if her partners are clean too. But she's in college now, I mean, these are the years to experiment and have fun.

She loves the feeling of being intimate with people. But after that? After that, she feels different. She feels.. numb. Like, someone has taken advantage of her. When she leaves in the morning without waking them, or even late at night when they've drifted off to sleep. She feels it. It's a numbness in her heart which has led her to years of nothing. Years of no love.

She's not one for relationships, no way. The only boyfriend she had was in 9th grade. She was 15 at the time, and that was when she lost her virginity to him. He was the cliche boyfriend that she thought she'd never have. His name was Brad and he was the captain of the school's basketball team. Go figure. It hurt when they first did it, in his worn down Chevy. They had sex multiple times after that but then he broke up with her after 6 months because she was - and I quote - "too emotionally unavailable."

A year after that, she got her first girlfriend. She wasn't really bothered about her sexuality. Love is love, and that shouldn't be affected by what sex people are. She's been with boys and girls, and to be honest, she thinks they're both equally as satisfying in bed.

So, no boyfriends (or girlfriends) yet. No love. She doesn't believe in love. She's young. She wants to live. All she wants to do is try and make friends, and have some fun. Queue her first day at Barden.

* * *

Her first day at this University has been pretty.._ interesting_ so far. Some guy in the back of his car sung Kansas to her when she first got out of the cab. She's been handed a rape whistle from some blonde chick in a geeky Barden uniform. And she's tried making friends with her Korean roommate, but she just earned a death glare from her instead. Funny thing is, this all happened within a matter of about 10 minutes. So yeah, interesting day.

Now, after a zoned out lecture from her dad about joining in and getting involved, and something about studying on the grass, Beca heads down to the activities fair with her "super good friend, Kimmy Jin."

As soon as she walks into the fair, away from Kimmy, she sees several students running around in a circle. Some other students are playing Quidditch with weird wizard-like costumes on. There's different groups scattered around on the grass, and she notices one group of people who all seem to be high.

She remembers back to when she first got high. She was 15 years old and her former best friend, Ted, had managed to get a hold of some weed from his older brother. Her, Ted and 4 of her other friends - Gale, Jacob, Kerry and Alex - all sat under a tree in a secluded area that they liked to hang out in and shared drags from the spliff.

When she got home that night, she had a weirdly lifelike dream that a giant snake was chasing her through a forest, and her mom had to wake her up in the middle of the night because she was screaming "get the fuck away from me you giant bastard!" She was grounded for 2 weeks after she had to eventually admit _why_ exactly she saw scorpions crawling all over her mother's face.

She laughs to herself at the memory and carries on walking around the fair. Her eyes light up as she notices a stall with the words "Barden DJ's" above it. Obviously, she walks as fast as she can render towards the stall (also ignoring the admittedly hot guy in speedos, advertising the swimming team.)

Turns out that in Barden, DJ stands for 'Deaf Jews.' _**What the fuck is wrong with this school?**_

So after awkwardly walking away from a fairly large blonde, who started talking to her about a fiddler on the roof (don't ask), she finds herself dragging her feet towards the other stalls, wondering if she should just head back to her dorm and finish her mix that she was making before her father rudely interrupted her. That was when she notices the girl across the quad. Not just _a_ girl though.

A very hot, tanned, redheaded girl who's wearing a blue dress which shows off her legs perfectly. Admiring the woman's bright red hair and smoking hot body, she doesn't even realize that she is standing right in front of her, staring. Not until her sweet voice breaks her (maybe dirty) thoughts.

"Hi, any interest in joining our music group?"

She takes the piece of paper that the girl hands over to her and eyes it for a moment. "Oh, this is like a _thing_ now?" she smirks. _**Acapella? Really?**_

The leaflet reads 'Barden Bellas' in the same colour writing as the stall, and the girl's eyes. _**Holy shit, her eyes.**_ She smiles, looking straight into the girl's blue orbs, completely oblivious to what she's saying. She steals a glance at her blonde friend beside her. She's tall and she looks a little bit uptight. Admittedly, she's really hot too.

So after a chat with the redhead about the different acapella groups on campus and something about the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, she bites her lip when she asks, "help us turn our dreams into a reality?" She wants to say yes, so bad. Because the way that she's looking at her right now just makes her want to do anything for this girl if it means she'll look at her like that again. But then she reminds herself that she's only just met this girl and she shouldn't be feeling this way. Also, she reminds herself that acapella is lame, and there is_ no way_ that Beca Mitchell is going to be in an acapella group. No way at all.

"Sorry, I don't even sing. But it was really nice to meet you guys."

She signs up for an internship at the University's radio station, and judging by the picture's of the staff in the leaflets by the stall, she'll be working with a hot blonde guy with big muscles and several tattoos. **_Nice._**

What she doesn't expect is to be working with some other, admittedly hot, looking guy who goes by the name of Jesse. Turns out that this dude was the cheesy guy that sang to her from his car.

"Hey, I know you!" he says after he introduces himself to Luke, the hot station manager.

_**What? I don't know this guy.** _"No, you don't" she shoots back before anyone can say anything else.

"Yeah I do" he grins like some sort of little puppy.

_**Get the fuck away from me.**_ "He doesn't" she reassures Luke (she doesn't know why she feels the need to) who's eyeing the pair weirdly.

"Totally know her" he points at her, and she wants to snap his fingers off because he's about one inch away from her and - _**Jesus, doesn't he know what personal space is?!**_

She eyes Luke as he sets his arm down on the table. _**Holy shit, look at those biceps.**_

"Right, well you two can figure that out while you're stacking CD's. When you're done, there's more." he pauses for a moment looking down at the two of them. "Now, you guys are gonna be spending a lot of down time together so please, just no sex on the desk."

Beca's face drops. _**Sex with this guy? The fuck do you think I am?**_

"I've been burned before" he smirks down at Beca and gives her a sly wink. _**Is that like a euphemism? Because I really wouldn't mind being on this desk with you, Luke.**_

The two get to work and the only thing that Beca can think is,_** fucking kill me now **_when Jesse starts talking to her about how if she took her amazingly scary earspike and glasses off, then people would notice that she was beautiful.

The only thing she says to him that day is, "Wow, I didn't think there was a way of you being any less attractive to me. But congratulations, you've managed it." and she means it, because he says something about him being unavailable when he joins the Trebles. _**Cocky prick.**_

* * *

A month. That's how long she's been here, and she's finally decided that this place is a fucking hellhole. Although she kind of found that out on the first day.

Beca and the lost puppy dog, who seems to follow her around all the time asking her about _why_ exactly she got her earspike, finally depart each other at 8pm when their shift ends.

She's finally done with the first month at Barden and she's had to put up with being sexually frustrated by her smoking hot boss - who thinks it's okay to lift his shirt up and show off his abs to them when Jesse tells him to lay off on the burgers- Her creepy Asian roommate who she's pretty sure has some sort off 'I hate Beca' club going on. Daydreaming about the redhead whom she met a month prior, who _still_ seems to invade her every thought. And her Dad lecturing her about not going to her classes.

So after yet another long day of stacking CD's and sparing glances at Luke in the booth, she gets back to her dorm room to see that it's empty. _**Ugh, fuck, finally!**_

She all but drops down onto her bed, hand already down her pants, as she closes her eyes and immediately a picture of the hot ginger from the activities fair jumps into her head. Why her? Who knows. But she's giving her those eyes that she gave her when she was talking to her about her music group. The eyes that are filled with passion and lust. Only this time she's not at the activities fair talking about music, she's laid atop of her in her dorm room talking about how hot she is and how much she _wants_ her.

She can hear her voice in her head. *_You're so fucking wet*_ she whispers seductively and Beca holds in a whimper as she brushes her own middle finger over the already swollen bud.

_*Touch yourself for me, feel how wet you are.*_ An unrestrained moan pours from Beca's throat as she can feel the ghost of the redhead's lips graze over her ear, and her breath tickling her jaw, planting kisses there. She strokes two fingers through her entrance and gasps at the pleasure she's giving herself.

"Fuck" she mutters to herself as she pulls her jeans down further, giving her more room. She's laid on her bed, panting as her stroking pace gets quicker. Her fingers delve into her cunt and her breath starts getting heavier. She opens her eyes and looks down and she can see her fingers entering and exiting. Entering, exiting. In and out. They're coated with her wetness and she closes her eyes again to see the ginger's face right in front of hers.

_*I love how hot you get.*_ she whispers in probably the hottest fucking tone known to man. *_Make yourself scream, baby.*_

She moans as her pace quickens. Her nipples are tightening with every thrust and her jaws are trembling with every intake of breath.

"Oh, shit" she manages to breath out before her back arches off the bed and her stomach tightens. She carries on thrusting her fingers into herself, slower this time as she rides the waves of pleasure. Only when she carries on, her orgasm doesn't close in, another jolt of pleasure shoots up from her toes and she can feel herself nearing the edge yet again.

Chloe's face comes into view again and she's giving her the bedroom eyes and - _**oh holy shit, this feels amazing! **_she thinks, thrusting in and out of herself at a faster pace.

_*Come for me.*_ her seductive voice growls, *_I'm gonna make you squirt.*_

And that's all it takes before Beca is riding her high again and she moans - probably even louder this time - as the redhead ghosts her fingers down her collarbone and to her breast. *_That's it baby. Fuck yourself for me.*_

She carries on stroking herself, feeling her juices coat her fingers, then she adds another finger. Three fingers are now pushing into her and she has to squeeze the pillow behind her head to stop herself from screaming. *_Mm, you're so hot when you come.*_

"Holy shit!" she gasps, biting her lip enough to draw blood as another wave of pleasure hits her right in the stomach. Her fingers slow down and her eyes are still closed as she rides out her third orgasm of the night. Her breathing is ragged as her chest heaves and drops. *_That was so hot*_ the redhead whispers and Beca could of swore she felt her soft lips nip at her earlobe.

She finally pulls three fingers out of herself after calming her ragged breaths down and manages to open her eyes to see the empty dorm room. No redhead. She frowns as she walks to the bathroom to wash her hands.

She goes to sleep that night thinking she is possibly the most masochistic fucker known to man.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Leave a review or PM me? Until next time, cheerio!**


	2. Showerlude

**A/N: The response for that first chapter was pretty good. 40 people are following which is so cool! So that's why I've decided to upload this chapter early, and it's longer so here we go! **

**Most of you don't want Jeca so I'm kind of thinking maybe I shouldn't do Jeca? Also, to Reda V, it is bechloe endgame, as I said in the summary.**

**Also, if y'all have any suggestions of who you want Beca to sleep with or where, then just leave a review or PM me? I'm taking all your reviews and feedback into consideration so if you want something to happen then just say the word and I could make it happen for you! **

* * *

**Pairing: Beca/Chloe.**

* * *

_**You know you're dirty, right?**_

_**Let me wash you up**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh, yeah,**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh.**_

_**Wash your body, body, so I can kiss your body, body,**_

_**I wanna rub your body, body, body, body, body, body.**_

_**I know you're ready, you want this super love,**_

_**Want your super body on top of this super thug,**_

_**We been gettin' twisted all night, drunk up in the club.**_

_**Girl, I wanna kiss it so let me give you a rub down, down now, now,**_

_**Turn that thang around...for me,**_

_**Baby, please, let me rub, rub.**_

_**Now, you're clean.**_

* * *

"Beca. Beca wake up"

The brunette feels a finger jab her thigh and opens one eye to see the bright sun shining through the window. _**Who the fuck opened the curtains?**_ She turns around to see that her dad is sitting at the edge of her bed, eyeing her skeptically. "Funny, this doesn't look like your intro to philosophy class."

She sighs, of _course_ he had only come to lecture her about not going to class again. God forbid he would actually come to tell her some good news (maybe that he's decided to let her go to L.A.)

"I'm posing an important philosophical question." she starts. "If I don't actually go to that class, will it still suck?" _**You witty little fucker, Mitchell,**_ she smirks proudly at herself.**_  
_**

"That's actually really smart, but it's not the point. Come on, you've been here a month now. Do you have _any_ friends?"

She eyes him suspectedly. _**Fuck you man, I don't need you judging whether I should have friends or not.**_ "Kimmy Jin is my friend."

She glares at the back of Kimmy's head when she hears her shoot back a "nope."

He tells her to join a club on campus, _one_ club, and if she gets through the school year, he'll help her move to L.A. She doesn't believe him at first because he's wearing a weird smirk (one that she inherited, unfortunately. Although hers is much sexier) so she asks "seriously?" and almost jumps for joy when he nods his head and says, "seriously. But I really need to see it, Beca."

He walks towards the door and Beca follows him to shut the door, but before she can shut it, he says - with the most enthusiasm he can render - "this is_ college_, join in!"

* * *

She has the brightest smile on her face as she makes her way down to the showers that night, or should I say morning. 1:47am to be exact.

She starts to sing titanium because she had been previously mixing it with The Proclaimers' '_500 miles_.' Nobody is in the showers, so she raises her voice and puts as much effort she can into the song.

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose.**_

_**Fire away, fire away.**_

She pulls her robe off and hangs it at the top of the cubicle. Still singing, she closes the curtain and switches the shower on. She sighs in content as the warm water trickles down her body. _**God, that feels great. **_she thinks as she feels the warm water soothing her muscles.

_**Ricochet, you take your aim.**_

_**Fire away, fire away-**_

"-You CAN sing!" _**what the fuck?**_

She turns around abruptly, covering as much as she can, and notices the redhead that she met a month ago. The redhead that she's had _a lot_ of dirty thoughts about. Especially last night.

"Dude!" she yells, pulling the curtain back, hoping that she'd take the hint as to leave her alone to shower.

But she doesn't. She just pulls it back again and asks. "How high does your belt go?" and Beca has to force herself not to look at the redhead's.. lady parts. _**Where the fuck is my rape whistle? **_she thinks as Chloe takes another step forward.

"My _what?_" she eyes the ginger's body because she just can't take it anymore. But then Chloe leans closer and turns off the water and all she can do is look at the redhead's muscled hand which is dangerously close to her hip, "_Oh_ my God!"

"You _have_ to join the Bellas?" _**T****he what?!**_

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk" and it's true. She zones out as soon as she takes a look down at the redhead's beautifully toned stomach. She quickly glances her eyes down at her breasts and her heart seems to have forgot how to beat because it seems like the more she thinks about how fucking _hot_ the redhead looks in her shower stall, the more her heart rate picks up. _**I'm gonna die. This is it. This is what it feels like to die.**_

She says something about how she sang back up for Prince, but Beca doesn't really pay any attention because she's too busy thinking about the fact that there is a smoking hot redhead stood in front of her in the shower. Naked. Very, _very_ naked.

She awkwardly turns around, trying to cover her junk from the redhead, seen as she's not doing a very good job of hiding it herself.

"You were singing Titanium, right?"

Beca's face lights up as she looks back at the redhead, "You know David Guetta?" she asks, wondering why on earth a perfect specimen like her would listen to the same sort of music as her.

"Have I been living under a rock?" she answers, shrugging her shoulders. "That song is my jam. My lady jam."

Beca's face flushes as she looks back at the wall, trying to hide the blush creeping up her neck. "That's nice."

"It is. The song really builds" Chloe whispers, paired with a little wink, and Beca just finds herself muttering a "gross" under her breath while the only image in her head now is Chloe listening to that song while she's.. doing things to herself.

"Will you sing it for me?" she asks, and she gives her those puppy dog eyes that she gave her a month ago at the activities fair and she rolls her eyes, because there is _no way_ that the redhead will leave her without getting what she wants.

"Dude no, get out!"

"I'm not leaving here until you sing, so.." _**Ugh, I knew it!**_ she thinks as Chloe takes a deep breath as if to tell her she's not moving. So Beca sighs before awkwardly turning back around, taking note that Chloe isn't going to move any time soon._** Might as well make the most of this.**_

She starts to sing, admittedly she tries her hardest to make her voice sound the best she can. Then Chloe joins in and Beca can't help but admire how beautiful their voices sound mashed together.

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,**_

_**Fire away, fire away.**_

_**Ricochet, you take your aim,**_

_**Fire away, fire away.**_

_**Shoot me down, but I won't fall.**_

_**I am titanium.**_

_**Shoot me down, but I won't fall.**_

_**I am titanium.**_

As soon as the song is over, Chloe is looking at her with some sort of predatory smile and it's taking all Beca has in her not to just kiss her and take her against the wall.

She glances down at the redhead's lips and the girl must have noticed because she looks down at Beca's body for a minute and it's as if she's only just noticed that shes standing naked in front of some hot _wet_ brunette in the shower - _**um.. ****w****et from the water, you dirty little bird.**_

"What's your name?" she asks and Beca has to take a few deep breaths before she stutters out a "B- Bec- I'm Beca."

She tells her that her name is Chloe and Beca almost jumps her right there, right then. But it's like she can't even think right now because _Chloe's_ moving closer towards her (if that's possible) and her vision starts to get blurry as she looks into the woman's eyes.

Chloe moves her arm up to the wall to rest beside Beca's head as the brunette takes a step back, making her bare back hit the ice cold wall of the shower. The redhead's other hand comes up to cup Beca's face, and Beca's mind goes into over drive as she feels the redhead's lips ghost over her own, shivering at the contact.

Their lips haven't met yet, and Beca can't help but wonder why the redhead has suddenly stopped. But like a sudden rush of adrenaline has shot through her, Beca surges her head forward and captures the redhead's lips in her own. She sucks Chloe's plump bottom lip and Chloe is kissing her back, wet and needy. Her hands slide down to grab the redhead's ass and Chloe groans at the touch as she starts to place kisses down Beca's neck.

"God, Beca." she breathes out and the brunette almost comes at the sound of Chloe moaning her name like that.

The redhead slots her body against Beca's, her forehead resting against her shoulder. She sighs, lips and tongue brushing against wet skin, kissing her. Then the redhead's center comes into contact with Beca's and she moans as she feels the redhead's arousal coating her.

They fit together like this, so well, especially in the wetness which makes them slide against each other with ease. Beca pushes against her so their breasts slide together, nipples hard and flushed with arousal. Chloe kisses up her chest and up her neck as she slowly rolls their hips together, skin pressing against the brunette's.

"Shit" Beca gasps, tangling her finger's in Chloe's hair and pulling on the ends. Chloe groans at the action, pain mixed with pleasure, as she grinds against Beca's slippery, hot body. They're both moaning - albeit as quietly as they can - while grinding against each other against the wall.

The brunette, feeling vulnerable, pushes Chloe off of her and pins her against the other wall, holding her hands above her head. The redhead moans as Beca runs her fingers over her taut stomach and down her abdomen until she reaches where she's hot and - oh, _so_ wet. She kisses her again, possibly even more feverish this time, and their teeth clash together and moans can be heard all around the shower area but they don't care because - _fuck_, this feels so good. And if she didn't feel masochistic last night, she _definitely_ does now.

Moaning again, Chloe breaks the kiss, whispering, "Beca" against the smaller woman's lips. Beca buries her face in the redhead's neck, planting tiny, open-mouthed kisses over the wet skin, using her tongue to lick up the water.

The brunette, with one hand pinning the redhead's arm to the cold wall, and the other stroking Chloe's soaking wet folds, kisses down the redhead's neck and she can feel both their chests pressing together as their breathing gets heavier. Traveling further down, she reaches Chloe's breasts and takes a hard nipple between her lips, sucking lightly. A moan reverberates against the tiles of the shower room and Chloe, wanting to return the favor, slides her hand down to cup Beca's sex and the brunette groans, sending vibrations down the redhead's body.

"Please" Beca gasps, and she's never sounded so needy before in her life, but she doesn't have time to think about it because two of Chloe's fingers enter her at a rapid speed. They soon match paces and they're grinding against each other, moaning one another's names, arms aching from thrusting so fast.

A muffled whimper alerts Beca that Chloe is close to the edge, and once again she takes the redhead's nipple in her mouth, running her tongue over and around it, sucking and biting lightly. Chloe starts to cry out louder, and Beca spares a thought to hope that nobody is walking by or in to the very public showers.

Thrusting her fingers deeper and sucking harder at the redhead's nipple, she feels herself nearing the edge as she listens to Chloe moaning her name, and it's one of the_ best_ sounds she's ever heard in her whole life.

It surprises both of them that Beca comes first, squeezing her eyes shut as a loud scream of Chloe's name almost makes the air vibrate. Chloe comes straight after, biting her lip and trying not to be as loud as the brunette.

They're both panting heavily as they pull out from each other and Chloe rests both hands on the brunette's shoulders as Beca buries her head into Chloe's neck. They stay there for a while until a raspy voice breaks their little bubble that they were in.

"That was hot."

They both shoot a glance at where the sound came from and their faces automatically turn bright red as they notice a tall, brunette boy, leaning against the shower stall with a devilish smirk on his face and a towel around his waist. Looks like he enjoyed the show too, if the shaft tenting up his towel is anything to go by.

Chloe is the first to react, stealing a glance at Beca before she mutters a "Tom, I told you to stay in the stall" as she pushes the boy out.

Beca just stands there with an embarrassed look on her face, only just realizing that she's just been caught fucking a redhead against the wall of the shower. She stays put, even when she hears Chloe and Tom both leave the shower room.

_**Holy shit, what just happened?**_

* * *

A couple of days later she's making a mix on the quad when she sees the Australian whom she remembers from the activities fair. She's with a boy and she hears her saying something about heading over to the auditorium where the acapella auditions are. _**They're today?**_ Beca thinks as she watches the blonde walk towards the designated building.

So yeah, she (stupidly) decides to audition for that music group that Chloe was talking about before their.. _Rendezvous. _The Belles? Bellas? Whatever.

As she makes her way to the theater, she can here someone singing Kelly Clarkson's _'Since You've Been Gone'_, and she winces as the person singing hits a note _way_ too high for them. She waits outside, not wanting to seem too eager, and notices the boy that she has seen Jesse with sometimes. Ben, or something.

He's the last singer, so when Tommy and Justin walk on stage, she makes herself visible in the wings. **_Is it too late to turn back now?_ **But then Chloe notices her. "Oh wait, there's one more!" _**S****hit, it is too late.**_

She awkwardly walks onto the stage and waves at the redhead. "Uh, hi. I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

She sees Chloe's eyes light up in amusement at Beca's awkwardness and the brunette just wants to wipe that smirk right off of her face. _**Or kiss it off, that would be better.**_

"That's okay, sing anything you want" her voice is welcoming and Beca relaxes when she notices a yellow cup on the desk in front of the stage. _**I can't believe I'm actually doing this.**_

She leans over and gestures towards the cup. "May I?" and the redhead nods and the blonde beside her scowls as Beca empties its contents onto their desk.

She sit's down cross-legged at the front of the stage and places the cup upside down in front of her. She starts to tap the cup and recites the song that she once learned on a Reddit video one night.

_**I got my ticket for the long way round, two bottles 'o whiskey for the way,**_

_**And I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leavin' tomorrow,**_

_**What d'ya say?**_

_**When I'm gone, when I'm gone,**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.**_

_**You're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere,**_

_**Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone.**_

She can feel everyone's eyes on her as she's singing along, but she focuses on the redhead in front of her. The redhead's eyes aren't looking into hers though. Nope, they're looking somewhere completely different. They're looking at her low-cut shirt below, where her cleavage is showing just nicely.

She feels her face flush and she quickly looks at the redhead's uptight friend, feeling as if looking at her would stop her from wondering exactly what the redhead is thinking about. But then the blonde's eyes shoot up to look in her eyes and she realizes that she was looking at her boobs too. She sings the next verse, with less enthusiasm, thinking that the sooner she gets out of here, the sooner she can go back to her dorm.

_**I got my ticket for the long way round, the one with the prettiest of views.**_

_**It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers,**_

_**But it sure would be prettier with you.**_

_**When I'm gone, when I'm gone,**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.**_

_**You're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk, oh,**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.**_

The room is silent and Beca's wondering if that was a bad idea. But then she looks to her right and sees Jesse standing there with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Then she looks back at Chloe who's grinning like the Cheshire cat and then she looks at her friend and she's -_ ugh_, no surprise there - scowling.

There's possibly 50 people in the room and they all applaud her as she stands up to leave the stage. She looks back to see the blonde say something to Chloe that makes the redhead's face drop. Without looking where she's going - eyes still fixed on the redhead - she walks straight into Jesse who's got a smirk on his face.

"I think you just gained 100 nerd points, well done" he laughs, and Beca can't help but smirk at him because he's not that bad of a guy to be around. _**Plus, he's quite cute.**_

He walks her back to her dorm room and once they depart, she settles down at her desk, finishing her mix of Titanium. With some rather dirty thoughts in her mind from her shower endeavor with the redhead that previous day, who seems to be occupying her every thought.

She remembers what the redhead had said; "That song is my jam. My lady jam. The song really builds." She can't help but bite her lip to stop herself from smiling too bright at the memory. She's already in Kimmy Jin's bad books for walking in at 2:30am after the shower incident, she doesn't want to make it worse by actually ruining the gloomy atmosphere of their dorm with a smile. No way.

So she goes back to the mix, trying to rid her mind of pictures of what Chloe does to herself while listening to the song.

It doesn't work.

* * *

**A/N: There we go. Next chapter will be Beca and Stacie (I think..) Leave a review if you want me to write something in particular. Thanks for reading!**


	3. In my head

**A/N: So the last chapter I asked for suggestions and almost everybody said no Jeca, so there will be no Jeca in this story! (Hold the applause.) Someone suggested Mitchsen angry sex and that sounds really hot so I think I'm gonna do that. The next chapter of this will be Beca/Luke.**

**I also noticed that romeothewriter is following this story and I fangirled a little (a lot) because dude, you're my favourite writer on here and I love you, okay.**

******Also, the title of each chapter is the song I've put at the beginning. So the song in the chapter before this is called Showerlude by Trey Songz. (It _really_ fit the situation.) And the song in the first chapter is How To Love by Lil Wayne. The song in this chapter is In My Head by Jason Derulo. **

* * *

**Pairing: Beca/Stacie**

* * *

**_Some dudes know all the right things to say eh eh,_**

**_When it comes down to it, it's all just game yeah,_**

**_Instead of talkin', let me demonstrate, yeah,_**

**_Get down to business and skip foreplay, ay yeah._**

**_Just leave with me now, s_****_ay the word and we'll go (we can go)_**

**_I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes (show you the ropes)_**

**_You'll see a side of love you've never known,_**

**_I can see it goin' down, we're goin' down._**

**_In my head, I see you all over me,_**

**_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy,_**

**_In my head, you'll be screamin' ooooh,_**

**_In my head, it's goin' down._**

* * *

Beca didn't know what the hell to think when she opened her door to find Chloe standing in front of her with a bright smile and some sort of cloth in her hand. The first thing she thought was - _**How the hell did she find my dorm? Has she come back for more? **_But then Chloe threw the piece of cloth over her head and the only thought running through her mind now was - _**Holy shit, I fucked a psychopath.**_

So now she's seemingly a bit calmer as she stands in a cold room with the cloth over her head. She can hear people muttering and asking what the hell is going on and she feels Chloe's strong hands lead her to her spot on the floor where she's told to stay. (At least she _hopes_ they're Chloe's hands.) Somehow, she feels safe, though.

A few minutes later, after a few more girls' voices sound around her, she hears someone speak up.

"The Sopranos. Jessica, Mary-Elise, Lily. The Mezzos. Cynthia-Rose, Stacie, Kori. And our Altos. Fat-Amy, Denise, Ashley and Beca"

The brunette squints her eyes, taking in the light as best as she can, after Chloe pulls the piece of cloth over her head.

As she looks around she notices several candles at the side of her. Probably a bit too close for her liking. She looks around at who she'll be calling her 'Bellas', and notices the large blonde girl from the activities fair a month ago. She takes in the others' appearances and she can't help but linger her eyes on the tall busty brunette, who apparently goes by the name of Stacie. When the taller brunette looks over at her, Beca plays it cool by giving her a smile but is surprised to see the taller girl wink in her direction. _**Holy shit. **_she thinks as she quickly turns her head to the front.

She watches Chloe and Aubrey walk over to stand behind a table in front of them which has a huge wine glass and 10 yellow and blue scarfs on. _**Is this really necessary? Can't we just get a text saying 'Congratulations! You're in the group!' **_she thinks as they have to hold up their scarfs and repeat the 'Bella oath.'

After the, what Beca presumes is some sort of initiation, the Bellas are lead by Aubrey to an outdoor amphitheater where there are a few dozen kids drinking and dancing.

"Time to soften the beach" she hears Aubrey say and she can't help but scoff at her. _**Time to s******__o_ften the beach? More like time to get fucked up.

Everybody piles out to go interact with each other, and after a weird talk with Jesse about having 'aca-children', all Beca can think is **_aca-what the fuck?_**

She finds herself face to face with a beaming ginger after she gets rid of Jesse, her hands have somehow found their way to the front of Chloe's jeans, (dangerously close to where they were the other day in the shower) with Chloe's hands firmly gripping her wrist.

"I'm so glad that I met you" she says in a sweet tone, and Beca can't help but wonder if this is actually the girl who fucked her against the bathroom wall the other day, or someone else who just looks equally as hot as her. The redhead leans in closer, until their noses are barely touching, and whispers a "I think that we're gonna be really fast friends." _**Okay, was she like, drunk when we had that shower sex or something?**_

"Yeah, well you saw me naked." Beca shoots back along with a wink, slightly pulling back so she can actually look Chloe in the eye. The redhead just nods at her, completely unaware of a tall busty brunette standing behind her, eyeing them skeptically.

After a few more minutes of awkwardly standing in front of Chloe and listening to her explain how Aubrey's parents never let her out of the 'shrink-wrap', with her fingers still gripping the front of the redhead's jeans, Chloe pulls away and says something about getting some jiggle juice. Beca can't comprehend what she said though because she's standing in front of her, wiggling her ass. All she can say is an awkward "make good choices" before the redhead stalks off and she's met with a tall brunette standing in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Stacie." She smiles, and it's that predatory smile that Chloe gave her in the shower, and when she auditioned for the group.

"I'm Beca." The DJ smiles back at her and notices the choice of clothing she's chosen. She can't help but rake her eyes down the taller girl's body and she finds herself admiring the girl's legs which seem to go on forever. _**How is it possible to be that hot? Jesus Christ.**_

"Come and get a drink with me." Stacie grins and grabs Beca's hand before she can protest.

After a few more drinks, Beca is loosened up and everyone else seems to be, too. Stacie hasn't left her side almost all night apart from to go and dance, (which Beca politely declines because there is no way that she's going to embarrass herself like that. Not when she's only just starting to make friends here.)

"BODY SHOTS!" She hears someone call out and she turns around to see Amy standing at the table where all the alcohol is. A few people walk over to the Australian and before she can think about whether she should go or not, she feels a rough hand grip her wrist. She panics for a moment but then relaxes when she sees Stacie standing in front of her.

"Do a shot with me, babe!" the brunette yells over the music and Beca smiles at the tall brunette before following her to the shot table.

She feels Stacie's arm drape around her shoulders as she patiently waits for Amy to pour her a shot. The tall brunette grabs a cut lemon off of the table and grabs the salt shaker before anyone else can. She smiles seductively down at Beca before bringing her hand up to move the hair from her neck. Beca tilts her head so she can have better access and shudders as the cold lemon juice runs down her neck on to her collarbone. She then feels Stacie sprinkle some salt onto the wet area before she places the lemon into Beca's mouth.

Beca keeps the piece of fruit in between her teeth and she has to try her very hardest not to bite into it as she feels Stacie's warm, wet tongue trail across the salt patch on her neck. The taller brunette playfully nips her neck which earns a squeak from Beca and then pulls back to down the shot. She then leans down and pulls Beca's face towards hers as her lips clamp around the piece of fruit.

Beca groans. She can feel Stacie's lips come into contact with hers as she sucks the juice from the lemon. All her senses are distorted. She can just hear the faint sound of heavy breathing and all she can see is pitch black as her eyes squeeze tightly shut. She can feel Stacie's bare skin on her fingers as she brings her hand up to grip the taller girl's waist, making her shirt rise up so she can touch the soft flesh.

Stacie slowly pulls back and opens her eyes. She spits the lemon out and takes Beca's face in hers before she crashes their lips together again. Beca, not being able to do anything else, just lets it happen as she pulls Stacie closer to her by the waist and groans when their centers meet.

It's Stacie who pulls back first. She looks around and notices that nobody is paying the couple any attention so she takes Beca's hand in hers and pulls her out of the party. Completely unaware of the redhead glaring at them all the way out until they can't be seen anymore.

* * *

Stacie finally manages to get the door open and they practically fall over the doorway, clinging to each other and clinging to the door as well to keep upright with their lips still attached. Beca pushes the taller brunette a little too hard against the wall and she smacks her head into it and hisses in pain. Beca just laughs as she slams the door and cups Stacie's head in her hands, fingers gently massaging the back of her head.

"You okay?" She asks, smiling at the taller girl.

"Yeah." Stacie smirks, pressing her mouth against Beca's again, running her tongue across her bottom lip. Beca laughs into her mouth as Stacie shifts against the wall and Beca yelps, pulling her lips away from the taller woman's.

"You stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry, babe." Stacie smirks drunkenly, pressing a kiss against Beca's mouth once again. Beca soon deepens the kiss and she can't help but feel more turned on at the fact that there is a huge height difference between them. The smaller brunette has to stand on her tiptoes to reach Stacie, which makes her smile into the brunette's mouth.

Stacie leads Beca to her bed where they kick off their shoes and rid each other of their shirts, hands sliding over cotton covered breasts, teasing nipples into hardened peaks through the fabric. Beca moans into Stacie's mouth, curling her hands around her hips and pulling her down onto the bed with her as she falls back onto it with a soft 'umf'.

The taller brunette leans down to kiss Beca again just as she leans up and their foreheads collide. "Fuck!" Beca hisses, fingers prodding at her forehead. "Ugh, you have a really hard head." She says, sitting up and pressing her palm against the aching spot.

"Well, yours isn't exactly soft either, you know." Stacie grumbles, hoping her forehead won't bruise.

"Drunk sex isn't as easy as they make it look in the movies, is it?" Beca sighs, looking up at Stacie.

"Nope, but we can still try it, right?" Stacie leans over, undoing Beca's jeans and sliding her hand into the opening.

Beca moans and raises her hips, letting the girl tug her jeans down along with her panties, fingers caressing the soft skin of her inner thighs. Stacie grins at her and rubs the very tip of her finger against her clit, making Beca groan loudly.

"Don't-_ ah - _tease." she groans, but Stacie just grins wickedly down at her and then moves so she's laying in between her legs, ducking her head and sucking kisses onto the smaller brunette's thighs. Beca reacts by tangling her fingers in Stacie's dark hair and arches her hips as Stacie's mouth presses against her thigh in all sorts of novel ways.

"Ohh," Beca moans softly once her legs are spread out again and she feels Stacie's breath against her sex. She feels like she's on fire as she watches Stacie inching closer and closer towards where she needs her the most.

"Is that a good oh?" Stacie asks, smiling as she lifts her head to look at Beca's face while she rubs her thigh.

"God yeah" the smaller brunette reassures her. "A very- _ugh-_ A very good one." Beca smiles lazily and lays her head back on the pillow.

Stacie's fingers on her feels weird, but it's a good weird. Her heart is thudding in her chest and she's moaning loudly but the alcohol dulls the urge to flee in embarrassment. _**God bless vodka.**_ She's feeling all floaty and happy and like she deserves this. She totally deserves this.

She tries to keep her breath steady as Stacie's fingers carefully slide between her legs, parting her folds and exposing her clit. And then Stacie brings her tongue into play, flicking over it very gently, and all thoughts of self control flies out of the window. She moans loudly, gripping Stacie's shoulders.

"Mm, this okay?" Stacie smirks when Beca lets out another loud moan.

"Fuck!" Beca breathes out, "yes, that's-_ ugh,_ that's okay. _More_ than okay."

The taller brunette laughs against her and kisses her way lower, spreading Beca a little further with her fingers so she can slide her tongue up into her. Beca releases one hand from Stacie's hair and her fingers scramble for a grip on the bed sheet as her hips hitch up in response to the her lover's tongue entering her. And then Stacie stops, just holding her apart with her fingers and then she actually pushes those fingers inside and it feels - _ugh, _so good!

"Stace!" Beca cries out. She's not quite sure why, it just feels right to assure her friend that she's doing a very good job. A super, great, wonderful job and that she should keep it up. Stacie does keep it up, so Beca's encouragement seems to be paying off.

She can feel Stacie spelling something out but she can't tell what it is because - "_Shit_ Stacie, I'm so c- close!"

The taller brunette smirks as she sucks against the swollen, wet bud and Beca's writhing underneath her; one hand stroking through her hair and the other clutching the sheets, as if she's hanging on for dear life.

And then all she hears is Beca scream out a "FUCK!" before her walls close around her fingers and Beca's breathing is heavy above her. She finds herself looking up at the smaller woman and she can just see her toned stomach rising and dropping with every heavy breath she takes, and the sight just makes her almost come herself.

She climbs up the woman's body and smirks when she sees a dazed look on Beca's face. Her eyes are black with lust and she's smiling drunkenly at her.

"Fuck, you're amazing." Beca mutters - more like slurs - before she surges her head upwards and rolls them over so she's straddling Stacie. "Your turn" she whispers against her ear lobe.

She kisses down her neck to the woman's breasts and closes her mouth around her left nipple. She sucks the bud into her mouth until it's standing on end and then goes to work on the second one. While she's taking care of that, she runs her hand down the brunette's stomach, down her abdomen until she strokes her cunt.

"Fuck, baby." The way Stacie moans her name makes her arousal increase dramatically again as she kisses down her body again while she strokes her. All the way down until she reaches where Stacie needs her the most. She pins down the brunette's hips with her - surprisingly - strong hands and slowly licks up the woman's folds.

"Mm, Beca" Stacie moans and it's enough to make the smaller brunette want to just give her what she wants, but she doesn't. She places kisses all around the woman's sex, ignoring how her lover's breath is getting heavier and heavier.

"You're so wet" Beca whisper's against Stacie's abdomen and her chest is heaving as Beca uses her thumb to stroke across her clit. She pushes in and out a few times and she kisses around it until Stacie can't take it anymore.

"Beca, for fucks sake!"

The smaller brunette just smirks against her as she suddenly surges her tongue into her, simultaneously stroking her with two fingers.

"Fuck! That's more like it!" Stacie yells out as Beca feels her hand gripping her hair. She hisses in pain and pleasure as Stacie's grip tightens with every lick.

Beca carries on licking and sucking, while rubbing her fingers across her clit until Stacie's writhing underneath her. Panting heavily, she moves her hands to grip the bed sheets just in case she scratches Beca's scalp too hard.

"Jesus, Beca! Don't stop.. O_h_ my G- God!"

The small brunette removes her thumb from the woman and pins her hips down again and she feels Stacie's hands grip at her hair again, pushing her in further as she carries on sucking.

"SHIT!" Stacie screams out as her orgasm rushes through her and Beca carries on planting kisses there until she's rode out her high. She's panting heavily as Beca kisses her way back up her body until she's hovering above her.

"You're so fucking hot when you come, did you know that?" Beca smirks and Stacie - still overtaken by her orgasm - just smiles dazily, nods her head and pulls the brunette under the covers with her.

Beca sneaks out at 3am after she notices that Stacie is sleeping soundly. She just hopes that the brunette's not offended that she didn't leave a note.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review/PM me? You know the drill!**

**Also, if someone could suggest a song for a chapter, that would be great. I've already got a few in mind but I just want to know what you guys want!**


	4. Lying Is The Most Fun a Girl Can Have

**A/N: So the feedback for the previous chapter was really good. I'm a secret Beca/Stacie shipper so that was fun to write. (Shh, don't tell anyone.) What's their ship name anyway? Steca? Bacie? Anyway, I think they also make good friends though as well. I might be doing more Beca/Stacie in future chapters but that depends. Do you want more Steca?**

**The song in this is Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At The Disco. (Favourite band) and I recommend you listen to this song because it's great.**

**Hope you like this chapter anyway because I'm quite proud of the smut, oh yeeeeeah.**

* * *

**Pairing: Beca/Luke. (I also ship this. Don't judge me.)**

* * *

_**Is it still me that makes you sweat?**_

_**Am I who you think about in bed?**_

_**When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? **_

_**Then think of what you did,**_

_**And how I hope to God he was worth it.**_

_**When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.**_

_**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck,**_

_**Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me.**_

_**Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of,**_

_**Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?**_

_**No, no, no, you know it will always just be me.**_

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster.**_

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, **_

_**Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?**_

* * *

Beca wakes up the next morning with the deadliest headache she's ever experienced. What makes it worse is that she's gonna be late for Bellas rehearsal if she doesn't set off within the next 11 minutes, seen as it's 9:49am and rehearsals start at 10am. Make that.. 10 minutes.

After jumping out of bed and finding some Advil in her drawer, she throws on a plaid shirt, a tank top, some skinny jeans and her combat boots before applying her make-up and brushing her hair. She makes it to rehearsal in a record time of 13 minutes. Only 3 minutes late.

On her way there, she runs her mind over the events of last night and the only image she has in her head is the image of Stacie writhing and moaning underneath her. She remembers drinking. A lot. She doesn't know whether she danced or not so she'll have to ask Stacie about that later. But the only image that's vivid enough is her night with Stacie. A very naked and hot Stacie.

She can't help but wonder if Stacie is one of those one-night-stands who doesn't know they're a one-night-stand. One of those who complains when she doesn't call her back, (although she doesn't even have her number..) She'll just have to pray and hope that Stacie isn't offended that she left without leaving a note or her number.

"Okay. Sopranos in the front and altos in the back!" _**Sopran****o.. Alto? Am I an soprano?**_ she thinks. _**What the fuck am I?**_

_**An idiot, **_her mind argues back._** You're an alto. Sit down.**_

As she sits down at the back of the group, hoping that it's the right place to sit, she can't help but feel excited to go to work later. She doesn't know why.. _**Probably to see Luke**_, she thinks as she looks around and notices Stacie sitting in front of her. The tall brunette turns around and winks at Beca and all she can think is, _**well.. Shit.**_

"As you can all see, Kori is no longer here.." Aubrey's voice cuts through the silent chatter of the girls. "Last night she was trebleboned. She has been dis-invited from the Bellas."

"That oath was serious?" Beca asks incredulously as she leans forward in her seat. She smirks when Aubrey looks at her and says "dixie chicks serious." _**What, is this girl from the 80's or something?**_ is all she can think as the blonde walks to the front of the group again.

"You can fool around with whoever you want to, just not a treble."

"That's gonna be hard." Stacie cuts in. "_He's_ a hunter." Beca laughs as the tall brunette points towards her.. lady bits.

"You call it a dude?" she asks but before Stacie can say anything, she's cut off by Aubrey's stern voice.

"Stacie, the Trebles don't respect us and if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power."

Everybody laughs, albeit trying to be silent, as Amy mumbles something from the back about "not being a good enough reason to use the word penetrate."

The blonde ignores Amy's comment and looks toward the group expectantly and when she asks if anyone else got 'Trebleboned', Beca can't help but smirk and think _**nope, but I got Bellaboned.**_

One of the girls - Mary Elise - admits to getting Trebleboned, so when Aubrey kicks her out and she runs out crying, Beca can't stop herself from asking, "was that necessary?!"

Aubrey glares at her again and if it was any other person, they would have cowered in fear. But this is Beca Mitchell and she doesn't give a _fuck_ about some uptight daddy's girl who thinks it's okay to judge her or scold her for asking questions.

"This is_ war_, Beca.." she zones out after that as the blonde's voice is too boring to even listen to right now.

So the rest of rehearsals drag by. They don't go to plan, really. First, Chloe has to keep stopping Stacie from groping herself, and Beca can't help but linger her eyes on them both when Chloe stands behind Stacie and holds her hands to stop her from touching herself again. Yeah, she's gonna have herself some vivid thoughts about that visual later.

Then Chloe comes up behind Beca when she sees that she's struggling with the choreography, but the brunette can't help but wonder why Chloe's being so.. aggressive with her. She grabs her hands maybe a little too tight and when Beca mutters a "I know it, I can do it.." she doesn't listen to her. So Beca pulls back from the redhead who just rolls her eyes and walks away to go help Jessica.

When the girls all get handed a piece of paper followed by Aubrey saying, "Okay don't forget to pick up your performance schedules. We have a gig next week." they all groan at the thought of having to actually perform right away.

Aubrey then asks them to put their hands in and say "ahh" on three, which fails drastically as most of the girls misunderstood when they were actually supposed to say "ahh."

But finally, rehearsals are over and Beca just wants to head to the station to get work over with so she can go back to her dorm and go to sleep. But Aubrey's making that difficult for her as she calls her for a word.

"Sup?"

The blonde smiles pathetically at her and says, "You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the Fall Mixer."

_**Ear monstrosities? Fuck you.**_ she thinks as she eyes the blonde. "You really don't like me, do you?"

"I don't like your attitude." she shoots back with a smug smile and it's taking all Beca has in her not to slap that fucking smile off of her face.

"You don't even know me."

After the blonde says something about having a "toner" for Jesse, all Beca can think is_** fuck this shit**_, as she walks away from the blonde who shouts to her back, "I can see your toner through those jeans!"

"That's my dick." is all she says before she grabs her backpack and heads out of the auditorium.

"Beca!" A voice shouts from behind her and she rolls her eyes, thinking it's Aubrey coming to kick her out of the Bellas for being a cocky little shit. But then she turns around to see Stacie with a huge smile on her face. **_Fucking great_**, she thinks to herself but puts on a smile as Stacie reaches her.

"Last night was-"

"-Look Stacie, before you say anything I just want you to know that I'm not looking for anything serious. Last night was fun, _really_ fun and I just don't want you to think that we're something that we're not, you know? I'm sorry I didn't leave a n-"

"Woah, Beca, breathe!" the tall brunette giggled as she placed a hand on Beca's shoulder. "I was just about to tell you the same thing. I'm not, you know, the relationship type."

"No? No, me neither." Beca sighed in relief as she looked up at the brunette who still had a shit-eating grin on her face.

"We're still friends, right? I mean, you seem really cool."

"Yeah, of course." Beca smiles as she pulls her phone out. She motions the device towards Stacie who takes it without hesitance, knowing full well what Beca wants her to do.

She quickly types in her digits and then holds out the phone in front of her face and smiles seductively, taking a picture to add to the caller ID. She then gives the phone back to Beca and the small brunette can't help but think how Stacie's probably the coolest one-night-stand she's ever had. Beca also gives Stacie her number and reluctantly lets the tall brunette take a picture of her for the caller ID.

"You know, if you ever wanna do it again, I'm totally up for that." Stacie whispers in probably the sexiest fucking voice Beca has ever heard. The brunette gulps and - not trusting her voice right now - she just nods her head and smiles.

They part ways and just as Beca takes a few steps, she feels a hand grip hers and spin her around. She's surprised to come face-to-face with Chloe, who has an unreadable yet kind of angry-looking expression on her face.

"What was that?" the redhead asks, hand still gripping the brunette's.

"Uh, what was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Beca. Are you and Stacie dating?"

Beca laughs. Like full on laughs out loud in Chloe's face at how silly that sounds coming out of Chloe's mouth. The redhead's face drops though, and she lets go of Beca's hand and the DJ can't help but frown a little at the loss of contact.

"We're not dating. Why would you think that?"

"I saw you leaving with her last night. Then you just swapped numbers."

"Last night? That was just a one-time thing. And she just gave me her number in case we wanted to hang out."

"Oh." Chloe's face kind of lightens up but she remembers that she's mad at Beca and then goes back to her stern voice. "Are you friends with benefits?"

Beca laughs again, and this time Chloe gets a little pissed so she just scoffs and starts to walk away. "We're nothing, Chloe!" Beca yells from behind her and Chloe doesn't know whether she's talking about _her_ or _Stacie_. So she carries on walking away until she feels like she's out of the brunette's line of sight.

She turns around to see Beca walking towards the radio station. She's far away but that still doesn't stop Chloe from noticing how Beca bites her lip when some hot girl with a nice ass walks past her.

"Should of known." she mumbles to herself as she walks away, the only thought in her mind right now being how Beca fucked her against the wall the other day and then slept with someone else the day after.

* * *

Beca walks in to the radio station at 4:28pm where her shift should be starting in 2 minutes. As she drags her feet towards the booth to see if Luke is in, she can't help but notice that they're the only ones in there. _**Jesse must be late for once,**_ she thinks as she shuffles towards the booth.

"Hi Becky." he smiles and waves as he stands up and walks out of the booth towards her.

"Hey." she answers back with probably the dullest tone she's ever heard. But being too exhausted from thinking about her and Chloe's discussion earlier, (seriously, why does Chloe care if she's dating Stacie anyway?) she doesn't bother to say anything else. Unfortunately, Luke notices.

"Hey, why do you look like someone just stole your favourite headphones?"

She smirks at him and mutters a "nothing" as she takes her backpack off of her bag and drops it on the floor.

"Wait, you sure you're okay?" he asks more sincerely, cautiously stepping closer towards her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Jesse?" she huffs.

"Oh, he's got class so he's working tomorrow instead."

She nods and sighs and runs a hand through her hair as she leans against the desk. She smiles warmly at Luke as he takes a seat on the desk right beside her and she looks up at him to see him looking expectantly at her.

"What?"

"You look like you need to vent or something, so this is me offering to be a shoulder to cry on."

"I don't need to cry." she mumbles, looking down and playing with the string on the bottom of her shirt.

"Oh right I forgot. Beca Mitchell is a self-proclaimed bad ass and she never cries-"

"-Fuck you!" she laughs as she nudges him with her shoulder. He laughs a bit but then they go quiet again. Surprisingly it's not an awkward silence which Beca is grateful for.

"Seriously, I know we're not the best of friends but I am here for you." he wraps an arm around her shoulder and she automatically leans her head against his chest. She's trying her hardest not to jump up and down at the thought of being cradled by the British man, and she has to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling like some sort of pervert as he rubs her shoulder soothingly.

She also can't help but feel even more attracted to him as she sniffs and notices how he smells nice. Like, not just nice. But _nice_, nice. He smells like a man. He smells masculine and it's taking all she has in her not to pin him to the desk.

"It's Chloe." she mumbles and already, she feels like she's shared too much.

"I'm gonna need more than that, Beca. What about her?"

She sighs. "She's just.. Wait!" she lifts her head up to look him in the eye. "You called me Beca!" He laughs at her and she punches him because he's known the whole fucking time. "You dick!"

"Hey, you never called me out on it! I heard Jesse calling you Beca but then noticed that you never said anything so I thought you just didn't mind what I called you."

"Just when I thought you couldn't drive me anymore crazy." They both laugh again and Beca then notices that Luke's still got his arm around her. Only they're looking into each other's eyes now.

"What do you mean by 'any_ more_ crazy'?" he asks, looking down at her and squinting his eyes as if he's trying to read her mind. Only instead of answering his question, she leans up and attaches her lips to his. It's a quick, chaste kiss but when she pulls away, she can't help but panic when he doesn't respond.

"I'm sorry that was _so_ stupid, I shouldn't have done that." she tries to pull back but only manages a few steps before Luke grabs hold of her hand and stops her actions. They stay there for a moment. Silent. Looking at each other and not saying a word. Beca notices the look of lust in Luke's eyes and can't help but think that she wants this. She wants _him_, right now.

So she surges her lips forward again and grabs onto Luke's face and the blonde kisses her back straight away. She strokes the back of his neck with one hand as her other wanders down his neck, down his chest until she can feel his abs underneath her fingers. She descends her hand even further until she pushes his shirt up and can feel his bare skin underneath her finger tips. She moans as she feels his chiseled abs under her touch and Luke can already feel himself getting hard.

Pulling away, Luke smirks, trying to lighten up the mood. "Woah there, I'd hold off if I were you or I'll have you up against the desk." It's a joke but to his surprise, this doesn't deter Beca. Perhaps her own surprise, it causes her to moan softly as she pulls him closer to her and re-attaches their lips.

She goes with it, pulling Luke close and backing herself up against the table, reclaiming his lips with hers. As quickly as he pulls away to rip his shirt off, Luke attaches his lips back to Beca's and rubs his hands down her back until his hands are cupping her ass. Though he's still shocked that Beca seems to be asking to be fucked against the table, he's too turned on to refuse.

He kisses her in earnest, tongue dominating her mouth. She melts underneath him, one hand in his hair, the other groping him. Luke's hand wander up her thigh, making her moan into his mouth as he feels his dick throbbing against his jeans.

"Mm, take these off." she mumbles, then Luke feels her undoing the button on his jeans and then she's pulling them down so they're pooled around his ankles. She pulls back and quickly undoes her own jeans but she soon feels Luke's hand on hers, stopping her actions.

"Are you sure you want this?" Luke asks her and the only thing she can do is nod as her mind is still hazy from kissing him.

She's leaning against the table as she pulls the man's boxers down and her breath almost catches in her throat at the sight. He's big, that's for sure. She's always wondered about how big he would be but _this,_ he looks to be about 10 inches. She has to stop herself from pouncing on him and begging for him to fuck her against the wall, so she takes his hard dick in her left hand and rubs the tip of it slowly.

He groans, it's a low-pitched, manly grunt and she can't help but smile as she leans up to kiss him again. She strokes him up and down and moans into his mouth as he thrusts his hips towards her hand. She can feel his breaths mixing with hers as he tries his hardest to pull Beca's jeans down. He finally gets it done though and as Beca's hand is pumping up and down on his dick, he strokes up her wet folds slowly and she moans into his mouth again. Her hands slow down as Luke carries on stroking her and soon she stops as she feels the pleasure rising.

She can't seem to do anything so Luke takes matters in to his own hands as he gets down on his knees and pushes Beca's hips against the desk. She hisses as her bare ass comes into contact with the cold, hard table but then she feels Luke's thumb stroke her after he's pulled her jeans all the way down to her ankles.

"Luke." she breathes out and she can feel his breath hot against her sex, so she grabs his head and tries to push him to do what she wants him to do, _so_ badly. He takes the hint and connects his tongue with her throbbing center. She moans again as his pace quickens and soon after that her moans and groans are turning into pants and gasps. She's almost thrown over the edge but then Luke pulls away and stands up and she grunts at the loss of contact. But then he smiles and sits down on the desk and he pats his lap as if to tell her to mount him.

She looks at him cautiously and as if reading her mind, he pulls his jeans off fully from his ankles and reaches in his back pocket for his wallet. He roots through it until he finds a red condom wrapper and while he's putting it on, she uses this time to fully remove her jeans. Once she's done, she straddles Luke's hips and moans as she feels his dick rub against her.

Then she slowly lifts up and then - even slower - she lowers herself on to him. She looks down in between their hot bodies as she grips his shoulders and she watches herself stretch around his dick and it's taking all Luke has in him not to pound in and out of her because he feels like he's on fire right now. She's so tight and the fact that she's whimpering quietly as she looks between their bodies almost makes him come right then and there.

She looks up into his eyes and sits still for a few seconds as she gets used to the feeling and then slowly, she lifts up and lowers herself down again. She takes it slowly as she strokes down Luke's body and feels his muscles tensing but then she feels him grip her waist, so she brings one hand to the back of his neck and the other is gripping his shoulder and her pace quickens.

"Shit!" she yells in a hushed tone and she tries her best to keep her breaths steady as she rides Luke. The blonde is grunting and letting out shallow breaths as his grip on the brunette's hips gets harder and he helps her by thrusting into her whenever she lifts up to drop back down onto him.

Beca almost loses her voice at how much she's moaning for more - although she's trying her hardest to be as quiet as she can. The only sound she can hear is her heavy panting, the music in the background and her skin clapping loudly against his. She almost cringes at the sound but then Luke mutters a "so c- close" and she squeezes her eyes shut and all of her senses go into overdrive.

Before she can do anything else though, she feels Luke stop thrusting and he stands up while keeping a hold of her hips so he doesn't drop her, (although it's not hard seen as she barely weighs a thing.) Then she feels her bare ass come into contact with the table and then he pounds into her like there's no tomorrow.

"Shit, Luke! Uhhh, don't stop!" Her breaths become uneven as the feel of Luke inside her, thrusting in and out becomes too much.

"FUCK!" she screams out and squeezes her eyes shut as she grips his shoulders, almost enough to draw blood and she looks down to see him entering her with a fast pace in which he doesn't slow down. No he doesn't slow down until he feels Beca's muscles clamp around his dick and he feels himself reach his orgasm. Beca let's out a quiet scream and Luke grunts as they reach their climax together.

Beca's panting heavily, trying to catch her breath as Luke slumps against her and she buries her head into his neck while she runs her fingers through his hair. They stay there for a few minutes, composing themselves before Beca pushes Luke back and jumps off of the desk.

She almost collapses as she realizes she hasn't fully composed herself but she brushes it off as she leans down to pick her jeans up off of the floor. She can feel Luke's eyes on her the whole time she gets her jeans back on but she doesn't chance looking at him. Instead, she mutters a "I've gotta go." before picking her bag up and heading out of the door.

Luke almost calls after her but he's too overwhelmed at the fact that he's broken his one and only rule. No sex on the fucking desk.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Should there be more Beca/Luke in future chapters? Leave a review and tell me what you think or what you want to happen and I'll do my best! **

**Next chapter will be an idea that I got from a Guest. It'll be Beca and Howie from that SBT house. The guy who stopped them from singing just before Chloe told everyone she has nodes? Anyway, it should be up within the next few days!**


	5. High For This

**A/N: So this was a suggestion from a guest (which I'm bummed about because it was a good suggestion and I want to thank you for it.) Basically the review said "you could have her sleep with someone after the Bellas perform at that sigma beta theta house? I swear the guy who stops them from singing is called 'Howie' and he's pretty hot." So I just want to thank you for this suggestion, Guest!**

**Song used is High For This by The Weeknd. There will be a teeny little bit of drug use in this chapter so if you don't like anything like that then I suggest you don't weed it. Get it?;) Okay, I admit that was bad.**

* * *

**Pairing: Beca/Howie.**

* * *

_**Open your hand, take a glass,**_

_**Don't be scared, I'm right here.**_

_**Even though, you don't roll,**_

_**Trust me girl, you wanna be high for this.**_

_**Take it off, you want it off,**_

_**Cause I know what you're feeling.**_

_**It's okay, girl, I feel it too,**_

_**Let it be, baby breathe.**_

_**I swear I'm right here,**_

_**We'll be good, I promise, we'll be so good.**_

_**Open your hand, take a glass,**_

_**Don't be scared, I'm right here.**_

_**Even though, you don't roll,**_

_**Trust me girl, you wanna be high for this,**_

_**You wanna be high for this.**_

* * *

A week later, things seem to be oddly normal for Beca. There's no awkwardness at the station. Luke seems to have completely forgotten about what had happened, seen as he's just gone back to ignoring her. Jesse's still trying his hardest to flirt with her and yes, he's still failing. And Beca.. Well Beca's mind is completely filled with thoughts on what Chloe had been upset with her a week ago. Like, does it really matter if she's dating Stacie? What's it got to do with her anyway? She just can't seem to get the image of Chloe's face out of her head and the fact that she looked so upset.

She rids herself of the thoughts as she gets ready to perform the Bellas' first gig at the Sigma Beta Theta house. She stands with the other girls and looks out into the - rather small - crowd. Most of the boys are standing with blue polo shirts on and have beers in their hands and she can't help but let her eyes linger on the boy that's standing the closest to them. He's quite cute, with shaggy brown hair and light blue eyes.**_ Typical college kid_**, Beca thinks,_** but yeah, he's still hot as f-**_

"-Turn it around, turn it around!" Aubrey's singing interrupts her thoughts and soon after, the others join in with her. _**Shit, we've started **_she thinks as she joins in as they sing 'Turn The Beat Around.' Very badly, might I add.

A few seconds into the song, Beca just wants the floor to swallow her up because the way everybody's looking and laughing at them is just down right mortifying. She swears she hears someone mutter a "this makes my beer taste bad" and she kind of doesn't blame him because **_Jesus Christ! We suck!_** she thinks, clicking her fingers and trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

She's never been more relieved when the guy she admired earlier walks up to stop them. (Probably because he's afraid they'll ruin his rep at this stupid frat house, but he's hot so she'll let that go.) She hears Aubrey say "I am so sorry, Howie. I _know_ we're not performance ready.." and then they all walk away after he says "I wanted the hot Bellas, not this barnyard explosion. I'm not paying for this." and okay,_ that_ was kinda mean, but at least she got his name.

The Bellas all walk away shamefully and after having a heated discussion about the fact that Chloe has nodes and something about herpes (a comment from Amy, obviously), Beca finds herself sitting on a bench outside the frat house while the other Bellas are getting their own separate rides back to Barden. Cynthia Rose offers to drop her off at her dorm as she's got a car, but Beca turns it down, saying she just needs some time by herself.

That's where Howie finds her an hour later. Head in her hands, thinking about the fact that she might have been a bit harsh on Chloe the other day. He sits down next to her with a lit joint in his hand and looks down at her. She doesn't acknowledge him though and silence overtakes them. Her mind is too foggy from thoughts of Chloe and how she still seems pissed at her.

She looks up after a few minutes (when she realizes that he's not going to leave) and he wordlessly offers her his joint. She reluctantly takes it - not having done this since high school - and takes a long drag. She sighs in content as she puffs it out but then splutters and coughs when she realizes she might have taken in too much. She hears the boy laugh at her and looks up at him. He's smiling down at her so she just gives him a slight smile back.

"I'm Howie." he nods his head a little and sticks out his hand for her to shake it.

"Beca." She nods and smiles as she takes his hand and shakes it before taking another drag of the joint.

"So, you gonna tell me why you're still on Sigma Beta grounds or am I gonna have to escort you out myself?" he asks with a serious face in which Beca just looks up at him confusedly.

"Wait, I.. I didn't know. Sorry, I'll go. I'm just-"

"-Dude, I'm kidding!" he laughs as he takes the roll-up from Beca's hand. "You need to loosen up."

"Hey!" she smirks as she playfully swats his arm.

"You're group is really bad, y'know." he says after another beat of silence.

"I know. It's so fucking embarrassing."

He lets out a soft chuckle and she laughs along with him as she watches him take another long drag and hand it back over to her. "So what you doing out here anyway? Don't you have like, sleepovers and sorority parties to attend?"

She smirks at him, thinking he's joking but then remembers that she does in fact look like some sort of lost sorority girl. What with her Bella uniform and lack of 'ear monstrosities.' _**Thanks a fucking lot, Aubrey.**_

"Yeah, no. I don't do that.. stuff."

"Thank God!" he laughs as he nudges her with his shoulder. They're silent for a while, taking it in turns of taking a drag from the roll-up until Beca speaks up hesitantly.

"Why are you.. here? With me, I mean.."

"You looked.. I don't know- alone, so I thought I'd come and see what's up. Then you looked like you needed to loosen up a bit so I shared my stuff with you. Although you don't look like you've loosened up at all."

Beca smirks at him and hands the spliff back to him. "Your stuff must be shit then" she teases nodding towards the drug in his hand. He feigns shock and they laugh until another silence falls over them.

"C'mere." he mumbles as he places his hand at the back of her neck and with the other hand, he takes a long drag from the joint. He then leans in until their lips are barely touching and slowly breathes out. She looks confused for a moment but then as she breathes in, she can already feel the second-hand smoke getting to her head. She closes her eyes as the brunette breathes out all the smoke into her mouth.

He pulls away hesitantly and the corners of his mouth tugs into a smile as he looks at her. Her eyes are still shut and her breathing seems to be speeding up. She finally opens her eyes to see the boy's light blue eyes looking down at her.

"That did the job." she mumbles as she turns to look forward again, not daring to make eye contact. She feels as if her head is spinning and she can't help but wonder if the action meant more to him than it did to her. She turns to look at him again and takes the roll-up from him. Like a sudden rush of confidence has hit her, she takes a deep breath and breathes in as much of the drug as she can. With one hand, she pulls his head closer to her and almost attaches their lips.

She feels him breathing in the smoke as she breathes out and she's trying her best not to just crash her lips against his. The gesture is so intimate and she's feeling stupid for doing it, but it's like she can't control herself. As soon as the last of the smoke has escaped her mouth, she surges her head forward and kisses him with earnest. She feels his hand slowly stroke up her leg as she throws the joint on the floor and uses both hands to pull him closer to her. She runs her tongue across his bottom lip and he grants entrance straight away.

The kiss slows down and as she pulls back to look him in the eyes, he smiles warmly at her and she can't help but think that Howie probably isn't one of those typical frat boys. He looks at her not like she's just a college kid who he can take advantage of, but someone who he actually could care about. He seems sweet, and Beca's wondering if she actually wants _this_. But his husky voice breaks her thoughts. "I'd ask if you wanna come to my dorm but my roommates an asshole." he gives her an apologetic look and she just stands up and pulls him up with her.

10 minutes later, after aimlessly walking through the frat house, she finds an unoccupied store cupboard and pulls him in it with her.

"Wait, you're sure?" he asks her as he looks around and rubs the back of his neck. She takes a deep breath as she slowly undoes the buttons on her Bellas jacket. She doesn't know where she's got all this confidence from (actually, it's probably from the drugs) but she doesn't care as she watches the hungry look in his eyes when she slowly peels her white shirt off.

She looks at him expectantly and it takes him several seconds to kick his brain into gear, noticing that she wants him to undress the rest of her. He takes a step forward and Beca finds herself taking a step forward too. She grabs the collar of his polo and pulls him towards her so she can attach their lips again. She can smell the weed in his breath, but she notes that she probably smells the same so she brushes it off.

She runs her hands down his torso until she finds the bottom of his shirt and she slowly peels it off of him. He's not as muscular as Luke but she still finds herself running her hands over his barely visible abs and she can feel his muscles clench under her touch.

She finds herself mumbling a "off, now" into his mouth as she undoes the button of his chinos, still trying her best to keep her composure as she kisses him. (Seriously he's the best kisser she's ever had.) As she pulls his jeans down, she brushes her hand over to grope him and can already feel him getting hard.

She finally breaks the kiss as she looks down and notices that yes, he _is_ definitely hard now. She pulls his grey boxers down and purposely brushes his dick with the back of her hand and smirks when she hears him groan.

"Protection?" she asks, looking up at him while she slowly strokes up and down his dick. He nods and points to the back pocket of his chinos and groans as she lets go of him to lean down and pick up the clothing. She reaches into the pocket and pulls a condom out and as she fumbles to get it open, she sees him walking towards her out of the corner of her eye.

She feels his presence behind her and then his warm hands drift down her back until she feels him undoing the zipper of her Bella skirt. The skirt falls down her pale legs and pools around her ankles. She doesn't bother looking up at him as she slowly turns around and rolls the condom onto him and slowly rubs it up and down again. He breathes out a quiet "fuck" as he leans down to kiss her again.

She feels his hands on her ass again except this time its to take off her panties. She feels them drop to her ankles, just like the skirt, and before she can even comprehend what's happening, she feels his strong hands grip the back of her thighs. She automatically wraps her legs around him and grips his shoulders so he doesn't drop her (as he doesn't seem to be as strong as Luke, so he _could_ actually struggle with keeping her up.)

"Fuck!" she yells in a hushed tone as she feels her back hit the cold wall behind her and as Howie reaches in between their bodies to stroke up her folds, she moans and pulls him closer to her. She feels him poking at her entrance and she looks down in between their bodies to see that he seems to be growing even harder. She feels his dick stroking her where she needs him and like another surge of confidence has shot through her, she grabs him and slowly pushes him into her. He pulls back slightly when she lets out what sounds like a painful "shit!" but then she wraps her legs tighter around him so he slowly pushes back into her.

He's not as big as Luke but she doesn't think about this as she's too high to think about anything right now apart from the pleasure ripping through her. The brunette pushes in deeper as he holds her against the wall and she gives up on kissing him as she can't get her brain to do anything right now. She opts on burying her head into his neck instead and she can almost feel his heartbeat as he thrusts into her.

"H- holy.. f- fuck!" she all but screams and she can hear him grunting as his pace increases. She almost stops breathing at the amount of pleasure he's giving her and she has to bite down on his shoulder to stop herself from screaming his name over and over.

"Shit" she hears him mutter into her hair as his grip on her thighs gets tighter and she almost cries out in pain, but that pain turns into pleasure as she feels her climax building. Howie feels the DJ's muscles clench around him and feels her hot breath against his collarbone. Her eyes squeeze shut and she screams out as she reaches her orgasm. The brunette soon follows behind and grunts into her hair as his pace slows down.

She whimpers quietly as he helps her ride out her high and her grip on his shoulders weakens. Her breathing is heavy and she moans a little as he pulls out of her. He slowly lets her down to her feet again and they both wordlessly get dressed. Now _this_ silence is awkward, unlike before when they were just talking. She feels sort of.. numb. _**Must be the drugs**_, she thinks as she pulls on her Bella jacket.

"Let me drive you home." Howie whispers as he leans in to kiss Beca again. She kisses him back slowly and strokes the back of his neck as he places a hand on her hip.

"Okay." she whispers after they part for air.

* * *

"So, um.. I had- I had fun." The brunette cringes at her sudden awkwardness as Howie looks at her expectantly. He had just pulled up outside Baker Hall after Beca gave him the correct directions and now it's like he's waiting for something.

"Did you?" he asks as he leans in closer to her.

Beca's taken aback by the question and she just shakes her head as she looks towards him. "Wh- yeah. I did."

"You don't sound so sure about that." he taps nervously on the steering wheel.

"No, seriously, I did. I just.. Y'know, I'm not exactly looking for anything.. Serious." she pauses, "I'm just not-"

"-Hey, don't worry about it." he smiles genuinely at her and if it was anybody else, Beca wouldn't have believed him. But by the look in his eyes, she can tell that he means it.

"Great, so I'll.. Uh, I'll see you around?" she asks hesitantly as she takes her seat belt off and opens the door of his car.

"Sure." he smiles at her and he almost asks for her number but he doesn't have any time before Beca slams the car door shut and scurries off towards her dorm building.

* * *

_"No fucking way!"_ Beca cringes and pulls the phone away from her ear at Stacie's shrill voice coming through the phone speaker. She looks around the quad that she's currently walking through to see if anyone is giving her weird looks. (It wouldn't be the first time.)

"Yeah." is all she can say and she senses Stacie's excitement on the other side of the line.

It's been a couple of days since Beca slept with Howie and she's just told Stacie as she's walking through the quad for her lunch before she heads to the station. The two of them have formed a weirdly nice friendship and Beca would even consider Stacie her best friend. Rehearsals yesterday was pretty awkward though as everybody asked Beca why she stayed behind after everybody left. Chloe, of course, didn't say anything to Beca as she still seemed pretty pissed off at her for some reason.

_"Woah, Beca. You're more slutty than I let on!"_ she hears Stacie laugh loudly down the phone and she can't help but smirk a little.

"Dude, I was in the moment, okay? He was being super nice and plus he's super hot." she laughs as she opens the door to the diner where she normally grabs lunch for her, Jesse and Luke every other day.

_"Really? What was his name?"_

She hesitates a little before mumbling, "Howie" as she joins in the queue which technically can't be called a queue as it only consists of a tall blonde woman.

_"Howie. Sounds a little dorky-" _she pauses as if she's just realized something._ "Wait a minute! Isn't that the guy who stopped us from singing?!"_

"Uh, yeah."

_"Beca Mitchell!"_ she smiles at the tone of her friend's voice and then she realizes the blonde woman has left the queue and she has to now make her own order.

"Listen, I gotta go. Work'n all." she holds her index finger up at the boy behind the counter who looks like he's in a bit of a rush.

"Damn, you're so lucky you get to work with that hot Brit. I hope you fuck him sometime soon."

She smirks down the phone and she wants to tell her she did fuck him, but that conversation can be saved for another time. Instead she bids goodbye to her friend and orders her lunch. Not forgetting to buy Jesse his bagel and Luke his cheeseburger. (Having to work with those 2 idiots, she kinda gets used to their weird eating habits.)

Beca gets to work at 12:42 with hers, Luke's and Jesse's lunch and normally Luke would scowl at her for being 12 minutes late but; 1) She brought food, and 2) He's kind of warming up to her, what with the fact that they're more than just co-workers now. Yes, Beca would class Luke as her friend now as well. If only he'd just listen to her mixes she hands him every other day.

So Beca gets on with stacking CD's and putting up with Jesse's endless flirting. At one point, all three of them have a full-on conversation. Nevertheless, it's still just a normal work day.

Except she can't for the life of her, stop thinking about a certain redhead and how she's going to make it up to her.

* * *

**A/N: There we go. I'm not particularly proud of this chapter, I was just trying to elongate it so I could build it up for the next chapter. **

**Spoiler alert: Beca and Chloe will sort things out next chapter and they may or may not have sexy time after the riff-off.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Bed

**A/N: To the person who said they want Beca and Kimmy Jin to do it, I'm so sorry but I laughed for ages. Don't get me wrong, I know Beca's basically fucking the whole of Barden but I just can't seem to think that her having sex with Kimmy is just too.. weird. I don't know, I don't think I'll be able to pull that off. What do you guys think? Should she have sex with Kimmy Jin?**

**Anyway, I also just want to thank everybody who leaves reviews and sends me PM's. Seriously your feedback is mostly all good and it drives me to write more, so thank you!**

**Song used is Bed by J. Holiday. (Thanks to SuperFreakingDuper for the song.)**

* * *

**Pairing: Beca/Chloe**

* * *

_**Wanna put my fingers through your hair,**_

_**Wrap me up in your legs,**_

_**And love you till your eyes roll back.**_

_**I'm try'na put you to bed, bed, bed,**_

_**I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed.**_

_**Then I'ma rock your body, turn you over,**_

_**Love is war, I'm your soldier,**_

_**Touching you like it's our first time.**_

_**I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed,**_

_**I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed.**_

_**Watch the sunlight peak over the horizon,**_

_**Ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh.**_

_**The sun ain't the only thing that's shinin',**_

_**Ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh.**_

_**Now I'ma send you out into the world with my love,**_

_**Tell everybody aye, everybody aye.**_

* * *

"Sup weirdo!"

Beca looks around to see where the voice comes from and is surprised to see Jesse standing behind her from her designated spot on the quad where she _was_ sitting in peace working on a new mix. _**What the fuck does he want now?**_ she thinks to herself as he throws a juice pouch in her direction. She mumbles an "okay" when he kneels down beside her and starts pulling out a candle, a blanket and some DVD's. _**What even? A candle?**_ she wants to ask, but then he pulls out some crackers and she keeps her mouth shut. _**He brought food and juice pouches so I guess he's not all bad.**_

"What's this?" she asks and tries to put on a smile but it doesn't exactly work as she's too pissed off that Jesse is totally not respecting _any_ of her personal boundaries right now. She just wants to take the food and make him leave. Looks like _that_ isn't going to happen any time soon.

"As much as I _love_ spending time with you stacking CDs.. and I do. I love it, like more than life. I figured we could do some other fun things that don't make us wanna kill ourselves, right?" when she notices he's looking at her, she just mumbles a "hmm" under her breath as she's too engrossed in trying to get this damn juice pouch open. "So, I brought some movies. Jaws, E.T., The Breakfast Club, Star Wars and Rocky. Best scored and sound-tracked movies of all time."

She looks up at him to see him with a huge grin on his face. _**Why does he have to act like some sort of.. excited puppy all the time?** _she thinks to herself as she takes a sip of her orange juice.

"That's what I wanna do when I grow up. I wanna score movies. Bring people to tears, you know. Blow their minds. I feel like only music can do that." she nods in response at him as he crosses his legs and gets comfy.

"Yeah. You must really sweep your girlfriend off her feet." she resorts sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't have a girlfriend."

"_What?_"

"No."

"You have juice pouches and Rocky." she smirks as he just shakes his head and kind of.. blushes.

"Okay, so what do you wanna watch first?" he asks her and she has to stop herself from just telling him straight to not make her watch a movie - because she despises them - or she'll end up kicking him.

"Wanna do something else?" she asks as she takes another sip of her juice. "We could relive my parents' divorce. Or visit a gynecologist."

"What, do you not like movies or something?" when she doesn't answer, he gives her an incredulous look. "Like _any_ movies? You don't.. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I saw a porno at a high school party. I liked_ that_ movie." she resorts in saying and just shakes her head and smirks at him when he ignores the statement and asks, "how do you not like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking.. puppies."

"They're _fine_. I just get bored and never make it to the end." she ends up saying which isn't exactly the truth. She doesn't think they're 'fine', she hates them. Plain and simple.

"The endings are the best part."

She just shakes her head at him as she takes another sip of her juice. _**Seriously these are delicious, I've gotta get some of these.**_ "They're predictable. Like, the guy gets the girl and that kid sees dead people and Darth Vader is Luke's father." Okay, maybe she's seen Star Wars. But sue her, who hasn't?

"Okay, right, so you just happen to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in _history?_" he seems like doesn't believe that any human being in their right mind would dislike watching movies.

"Vader in German means father. His name is literally Darth Father." she smiles when he pauses for a minute to let the new information sink in.

"Huh. So you know German. Well now I know why you don't like fun things." she gives him a fake smile but it doesn't seem to deter him. If anything, it makes him more insistent that she needs to watch his movies. "You know, you need a movie education. You need a movie-cation. And I'm gonna give it to you."

_**Please no, for the love of God!**_ she thinks, sighing as he turns around to pick up a DVD. "Yeah, in between Bellas rehearsals, which are _always_."

He stops what he's doing and Beca stops to wonder if she's said something bad, but then he turns around with a devilish grin and asks "are you guys getting ready for the riff-off?"

All she can do is sigh and ask "what the fuck is a riff-off?" because honestly, these aca-people _seriously_ need to get a fucking life.

* * *

_**I like the way you work it, **__**no diggity!**_

_**I gotta bag it up, baby.**_

_**I like the way you work it, n**__**o diggity!**_

_**I gotta bag it up..**_

_**We out!**_

The whole pool seems to go wild as Beca finishes her rap. The Bellas are all ecstatic. The Trebles all look pissed off except for Jesse who's actually clapping for them. Justin looks.. surprised. The High Notes - even though they have been cut-off - look happy and.. well, high. Everything is.. good.

Up until Justin steps forward and says something about the word they needed to match was 'it' but they sang, 'it's' instead. So after the Trebles basically rub their faces in the dirt and laugh at them at the fact that they lost, and then having to listen to Aubrey shooting Beca down once again when she suggests they listen to her mixes, they can all now go home.

"Hey." Beca almost freezes as she hears that voice behind her. She knows full well whose voice it is and right now, she's too tired for a lecture from Chloe about who she is or isn't allowed to date.

"H- hi." she turns around and inwardly scolds herself for being so awkward.

"Can we talk?" the redhead asks and she sounds so small and vulnerable that Beca can't help but nod and motion towards the ladder leaning on the pool wall. So with a silent agreement between the two of them to go for a walk, they make their way out of the cold, dark pool.

"I, uh.." the redhead pauses, trying to find the right words to say. She doesn't know why but she seems nervous. She's _never_ nervous. Apart from when she's with Beca, that is. **_Does she have that effect on everybody?_** she wonders to herself but then shakes her head of the thoughts when she realizes that Beca's waiting for her to say something. "Okay, I was kind of.. bitchy to you. And I'm sorry. I just.." she trails off, for once in her life not knowing what the hell to say.

"You weren't exactly bitchy, you just.. I don't know, I've been going crazy trying to figure out what was wrong with you when you talked to me 2 weeks ago. I mean, you were.. You seemed jealous, or something." she laughs at her words. **_Jealous? Why would Chloe Beale be jealous?_ **she thinks, but then notices Chloe's sheepish look on her face. "Wait, _are_ you jealous?"

The redhead shakes her head slightly, "I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous? Who would I be jealous of?"

"Stacie?" she asks, looking around the quad where they seem to be nearing Chloe's dorm building.

"I am _not_ jealous of Stacie. I mean, sure it surprised me that you slept with her at hood night. But y'know, it's not my business who you decide to sleep with." when Beca doesn't say anything, she bumps her shoulder with the smaller girl's. "So you're not in anything.. serious with her?"

"No.." Beca laughs a little. "I'm not exactly the relationship type of person. It was just a drunk one-night-stand."

She can tell that Chloe is itching to ask her something but if she is, she doesn't push it. "So, um.. What kind of person are you then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like, do you just.. do you have friends with benefits or.." she trails off, blushing when Beca lets out a soft laugh.

"No, I don't.. I don't have a 'friend with benefits'.." she says, complete with air quotes and a little smirk, making Chloe smile a little. "That's just.. No, that's weird. It just makes things weird."

"So fucking me against the wall and then not talking to me for like 2 weeks, _that's_ not weird?" She immediately clamps her mouth shut and inwardly scolds herself for being so blunt. Beca on the other hand, doesn't seem fazed by this. Instead, she just smirks again. _**Damn that stupid (yet sexy) smirk!**_ Chloe thinks, not exactly impressed that Beca's being so laid back about the situation.

"So _that's_ what this is about?"

"Well.. I mean, it's kind of a big deal, y'know."

"Not really.."

"What- what do you mean 'not really'?" she stops, making Beca also stop in her tracks. "So that meant.. nothing to you?"

"Chloe, it's just sex.. I don't see what the big deal is."

Chloe's shoulders slump and she huffs loudly, trying her best to keep eye contact with the brunette. "It kinda _is_ a big deal."

"Why is it?"

"Because it is, Beca!" her tone gets louder and Beca almost cowers in fear, but she just turns around and carries on walking, waiting for Chloe to catch up with her. "Why are you being so.. so_ chill_ about this?"

"Because it's no big deal. It was fun, and I don't know.. I guess I just needed the release because.." she pauses as she looks up at the redhead. She looks away again - down at her feet - when she realizes she won't exactly be able to say this to Chloe's face. "..because you're really hot and I dreamed about what we did for like, a month."

"What?"

"You don't even understand how crazy I went, trying to get your face out of my head. Ever since the activities fair, I just.. I couldn't stop thinking about your face." she tries to stop herself from speaking but it's coming out like word shit. "You just.. _God_, you popped up so many times at the most random times and I guess.. I guess I just wanted to know what it was like to.. to do that. To do _you.._"

"Okay!" Chloe interrupts her, her tone suddenly lighter than before. "What you're saying is that you didn't exactly plan on having sex with me until I walked into your shower? But you.. wanted to?" when Beca just nods sheepishly, she smiles a little. "Why didn't you find me and, I don't know, we could have hooked up?"

"Oh, and say what?" she asks, finally looking up at the redhead who seems to have started to walk closer to her. "'Hey, redhead-who's-name-I-don't-even-know. I think you're really hot so let's fuck.' Yeah, that would have worked." she smirks lightly.

"I don't mean it like that, I mean.." she stops and takes another route which could possibly get what she wants. "Did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"What we did.. What happened between us two.." The brunette doesn't say anything for a few seconds, too busy trying to figure out if this is a trick question or not. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes." she responds immediately. "It was fun- _really_ fun."

"Well," she pauses again, making Beca roll her eyes. "Would you want to, I don't know.. Do it again?"

The only thing Beca does it let out a sarcastic "chyeah!" sound, thinking Chloe is joking. She's _got_ to be joking.

Except she's not.

"Think about it.." she says, grabbing Beca's hand and stopping her from walking any further. Conveniently, she stops just outside of her own dorm building. "I'm attracted to you. Not in _that_ way, but, I think you're really, really hot. You think _I'm_ hot. And the stuff we did in that shower was.. amazing. Why don't we, I don't know.. Make it a _thing?_"

"A _thing?_" she asks, only now catching on.

"Yeah, why not?"

"So like.." she stops, thinking what exactly Chloe is proposing they do. "So, just sex? No strings attached?"

"No strings attached." Chloe repeats with a huge grin, stepping a foot towards Beca and holding her hand in hers.

"I don't know, won't that make things.." she pauses as she feels Chloe's hand rub up her arm in what is supposed to be a soothing action.

Except it's not soothing _at all._

"Won't it make things.. c- complicated?" she cringes at the fact that she can't keep it together around Chloe.

"Only if we develop feelings for each other which, you said yourself, you're not the relationship type. And I don't exactly have anyone. So why not?" she now moves her hand up from where it's rubbing Beca's arm, to the back of the brunette's neck, making Beca bite her lip. She starts drawing small patterns on her neck and smiles down at the brunette, who's trying her best to keep it cool.

"W- what about.. that g- guy?" she stutters as both Chloe's hands come up to rub the back of her neck.

"What guy?"

"In the s-_oh_ God.." she breathes out a sigh when Chloe brings both her hands to stroke through Beca's hair, scratching at her scalp. "when you do that, it's.. it's making me hard to say no."

Chloe, taking advantage of the fact that she's found Beca's weak spots, moves her hands down Beca's neck, down her collarbone and down to her side, stroking the side of her breasts in the process. "Don't say no then." she whispers as she leans in closer and squeezes Beca's hips. Beca just bites her lip and groans, although it comes out as a high-pitched squeaking sound.

"The guy in the shower, what about him?"

"Oh, Tom? He's just somebody I fool around with. I've never really had sex with him."

"R- really?"

"Nope." she then moves her hands from Beca's waist to her backside where she places her hands in the brunette's back pockets and pulls her closer so their crotches are actually_ touching._ "My dorm's only 2 floors up." she whispers in a seductive tone which makes it even harder for Beca to say no. She wants to say no, so badly.

But she doesn't.

Instead she nods and before Chloe can even say anything, she grabs the woman's hand and all but sprints into the building.

* * *

"God, Beca." Chloe groans as she tries her hardest to unlock the door while Beca is standing behind her, hands on the redhead's hips as she bites down softly on the back of her neck, soothing the bites with her tongue. "Just.. just let me.." she trails off. Her hands are shaking and her heart is beating rapidly.

"Wait." Beca immediately stops and takes a step back. Chloe sighs in relief when she finally gets the door open and as she turns around, she sees Beca eyeing her skeptically. "Don't you have a roommate?" the brunette asks, worriedly biting at the inside on her mouth, praying to God that her roommate is out.

Chloe just steps closer to her and pulls her into her, whispering "single" before surging her lips forwards and pulling Beca into the dorm with her.

"You have a single?" Beca mumbles, pulling away from Chloe to look around the room. "Neat."

"Mmhm." is all Chloe mutters before she attacks Beca's neck and pushes her against the now-closer door, gaining another high-pitched squeak from the brunette.

With her hands gripping the brunette's hips and her mouth sucking at her pulse point, she moans slightly as Beca grips the hem of her jeans and tries to pry them open. Except it's kind of a hard job when there's a redhead making her moan like she is right now.

"Chloe." she groans as the redhead bites down harshly where her jaw meets her neck. The redhead stops and pulls back, looking at Beca to see if she's changed her mind or something. But when she notices the lust in Beca's eyes, she forgets that and goes back to attack her neck. Beca, figuring this is the only way to get Chloe's attention, brings her hands up and roughly grabs the redhead's breasts, making her moan into her neck.

"Clothes off." Chloe mumbles as she grabs the bottom of Beca's jacket and tugs on it, although she's not getting anywhere as she still hasn't even unbuttoned it yet. The brunette smirks as she pushes Chloe away from her slightly and brings her hands to undo her own buttons. Chloe does the same, removing her own jacket and then when Beca motions to her jeans, she takes them off too. Along with her shoes and socks.

With both of them just in their underwear and shirts, they crash their lips together for the umpteenth time that night and make their way towards Chloe's bed.

The redhead sits down on the bed and Beca manages to bring both her knees at either side of Chloe so she's straddling her thighs. The brunette shivers when Chloe drags her nails down her thighs, leaving red lines in the wake. She wraps her arms around the back of the redhead and pulls her impossibly closer as their tongues battle for dominance.

"You were so hot tonight." Chloe mumbles into Beca's mouth and lets out a sigh when she moves to suck at her neck.

"I was?"

"Mmm," is all the redhead can say for now as she rubs Beca's back when the brunette bites at her collarbone. "Especially when you were rapping."

"Yeah?" Beca smiles against the redhead's neck, moving her hands to Chloe's head to thread her fingers through her hair. Chloe nods and starts to undo the buttons on Beca's flannel shirt which is already slightly crumpled and creased from where she's been fisting it as Beca sucks harshly at her skin, leaving red marks behind. She finally gets all the buttons undone and roughly pulls it off of Beca's torso, leaving her in just her underwear.

Beca does the same with Chloe, removing her lips from the girl's neck for a second while she pulls her t-shirt off and throws it haphazardly over her shoulder. "You have no idea the things I wanted to do to you when you started singing no diggity." Chloe says huskily while she unclasps Beca's bra and pulls it off in one swift motion. The brunette smiles as she pulls Chloe's face towards hers and captures her lips with hers. Their tongues immediately find each other again as Beca does the same with Chloe's bra.

Slowly, but still kissing the redhead, Beca pushes her down so she's hovering over her. After some more kissing and hands roaming each other's bodies, the brunette pulls away slightly so she can start to place kisses down Chloe's neck and onto her chest. She takes one breast in her palm and kneads it softly while the other hand roams down her stomach. She attaches her lips to the redhead's other nipple and when she's satisfied with how hard she's got it, she moves on to the other.

"Beca." Chloe groans - or rather, whispers - as Beca starts to place kisses down her stomach. The brunette's left hand comes up to reach for Chloe's right hand and she holds onto it almost like a lifeline as her other hand plays with the top of her panties. She slowly pulls them down while she trails kisses down her abdomen and eventually throws them behind her again when she gets them off.

So with Beca's left hand gripping onto Chloe's, she uses her right hand to stroke up her - already soaking wet - folds. The redhead lets out a soft moan when she starts to rub it with 2 fingers and breathes out a "more" when she adds another.

"Is this what you wanted to do with me?" asks Beca just before she slowly licks the woman's core which is now throbbing.

"God, Beca!" Chloe groans as she grips onto Beca's hand and the other hand comes to tangle in her lover's hair. "Yes." she breathes out over and over when Beca starts to suck her clit.

The sound Chloe's making alone almost makes the brunette come herself but when she shouts out a "Beca, fuck!" the brunette can't help but take it further. She inserts two fingers easily into the redhead as she varies between sucking and licking her bundle of nerves.

She feels Chloe's hand squeeze hers tighter and then the hand in her hair let's go so she can fist the bed covers and Beca _knows_ that she's close now. So she adds another finger and her pace quickens. Chloe's breathing becomes faster - she's panting, rather - and her grip on her hand tightens.

Then the redhead screams out her name and Beca's sure it's the best thing she's ever heard in her life. The redhead's walls clench around her three fingers and she's finding it harder to push into her so her pace slows down and then she takes one last lick up her cunt before she removes her fingers. She kisses the inside of the redhead's thigh and she feels Chloe's grip finally loosen in her hands as she looks down to see her breathing heavily. She has a dazed look on her face as Beca hovers over her.

"That was hot." is all that Beca can say and she watches as Chloe opens her lust-filled eyes and laughs halfheartedly at her.

"It was." Is all Chloe says before she surges her head forward and catches Beca's lips with hers.

She leans up so that they're in the same position as before, Chloe sitting up with Beca straddling her thighs, and brings a hand up to grip the back of the brunette's neck while her other hand roams down her stomach.

Beca's hips buck when Chloe runs 2 fingers through her already soaking wet folds. As the redhead pulls her fingers away, Beca almost protests but all she can say is a breathy "holy shit" as Chloe licks her fingers of the brunette's essence.

"You taste amazing." She whispers which makes Beca gulp quite audibly. She runs her fingers down her stomach again until she's inches away from where Beca needs her the most.

"Please.." Beca moans when Chloe's hand slowly strokes up her cunt once. "Chloe, just.. Please."

"What do you want me to do to you?" She asks and if it was anybody else, Beca would tell them to shut up or just kiss them. But this is Chloe. So she blinks a few times before looking deeply into Chloe's eyes - which are almost black with how dilated her pupils are - and whispers "fuck me."

Before she can even comprehend what's happening, Chloe unceremoniously thrusts two fingers deep inside her, making her squeeze her eyes shut and let out a loud moan.

The brunette grips onto Chloe's shoulders as the redhead's pace quickens and she finds herself whispering, "more. Fucking hell, Chloe. More.."

She wants to slap herself at how ridiculous she sounds pleading like this, but the way Chloe shoves another finger into her and speeds up her actions has her blubbering like a mess.

"I'm.. Fuck, I'm so c- close."

"Come for me, Bec." Chloe whispers and hisses when Beca's grip tightens on her shoulders. The brunette's hips are bucking with every thrust the redhead makes, almost making her grind into her. So when Chloe lowers her mouth to suck at Beca's nipple, she feels her walls tighten around her fingers as Beca screams out a "fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" which echoes around the dorm.

Chloe slows down her pace and smiles when she hears Beca's quiet whimpers into her shoulder. Both their breathing is heavy so when Chloe pulls her three fingers out and wipes them on the bed, they both fall onto the bed with a soft "oomf", Beca still laid atop of Chloe.

They're silent for a few minutes until Beca rises from her spot laying on top of Chloe. She smiles down at her and asks "round two?" and Chloe's lips are on hers before she can even say anything else.

The next morning, Beca wakes up to her phone ringing at 8:57. Luckily, she has no classes today. Unluckily, she has to get back to her dorm and take a shower if she wants to get to rehearsals on time.

She leaves Chloe wrapped up in her bed sheets with a note on the pillow.

_**'I had a great night, we should do it again sometime.'** _with her number underneath it.

She wants to kick herself at how completely predictive that is after having sex with someone. Leaving a note saying 'we'll do this again' and end up not ever seeing each other again.

Except she knows for a fact that her and Chloe will end up doing it again.


	7. What's your fantasy?

**A/N: Firstly, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just started school and it's a really important year with A levels and all that blah, so I won't be updating as regularly anymore. (Don't hate me, I'm sorry!) Also, I've been writing one-shots as well for my other fic "I knew I liked you, because I wanted to make you a mixed CD" Long title, I know. But that's just a fic to put all my separate one-shots based on songs, so if you want to suggest a song then I'll try and do it.**

**Anyway, it's settled. I am not doing Beca/Kimmy Jin. _Ugh_, it's just too weird. So to thearcadian, I'm sorry but I just don't think I'll be able to pull it off. Thanks for the suggestion though.**

**ALSO, I'm going on holiday on saturday so expect no updates at all for 2 weeks. Sorry again!**

**Song used is What's Your Fantasy by Ludacris**

* * *

**Pairing: Beca/Chloe (again.)**

* * *

_******I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes,**_

_******And I wanna, move from the bed down to the- down to the- to the flo',**_

_******Then I wanna, ah ah - you make it so good I don't wanna leave,**_

_******But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what, what's your fan-ta-ta-sy.**_

_**I wanna get you in the back seat, windows up,**_

_**That's the way you like to fuck, clogged up fog alert,**_

_**Rip the pants and rip the shirt, rough sex makes it hurt,**_

_**In the garden all in the dirt,**_

_**Roll around Georgia Brown that's the way I like it twerk.**_

_**Legs jerk, overworked, underpaid but don't be afraid,**_

_**In the sun or up in the shade, on the top of my escalade.**_

* * *

**Chloe: Wanna grab lunch? I miss you ;) xxx**

Beca wants to punch herself at how ridiculous she's being. She received the text from Chloe 15 minutes ago and is yet to reply. On one hand, she kinda thinks that Chloe's text means something _else_, if the winky face is anything to go by. But then on the other hand, Chloe always puts winky faces and kisses and all that crap. So the text could mean 2 things.

She sighs and rolls over on her bed so she's facing the wall. It's 11:34 on Saturday, 2 weeks after Beca and Chloe had slept together in Chloe's dorm. They've done it a few more times, after Bellas rehearsals and in between classes, (most of the time, it's in the bathroom or an empty storage cupboard.) So it's not the fact that Chloe wants to meet up that's the problem. It's the fact that she wants to meet up for lunch.

_Lunch_. It's just.. Too couple-y. Couples meet up for lunch. People who are in the dating process meet up for lunch. Fuck buddies? Fuck buddies don't meet up for lunch. Maybe, a different kind of lunch, but not that kind of lunch.

Don't get her wrong, she wants to. Oh she_ really_ wants to. But the last time she saw Chloe was yesterday. And Chloe just said she misses her. To Beca, that's not good. To Beca, that means Chloe is getting too attached. And she knows for a fact that if they start hanging out and having lunch, she'll start getting attached too. And she doesn't want that.

They haven't exactly said that what they're doing is.. exclusive. So Beca can sleep with whoever she wants, whenever she wants, and that's be okay. Except, Beca hasn't slept with anybody else since she's started to sleep with Chloe. It's like Chloe is taking up all her time but for some reason, she finds that.. okay.

She huffs and rolls over on her bed a few more times before she finally gets the balls to text back.

**Beca: Time and place?**

She's hoping Chloe will say "right now, my bed."

But she doesn't. 2 minutes later, her response is:

**Chloe: Took you long enough! Starbucks in 15 minutes xo**

She shouldn't be doing this. She'll get attached and one of them will start developing feelings for the other and then her mind will be screaming "I told you so!" at her. Except, really? She doesn't care. She gets to _see_ Chloe and hopefully, get's to _fuck_ Chloe too.

* * *

"Starbucks? It's kinda expensive for lunch, isn't it?" Beca asks when she reaches the table that Chloe's occupying. She sits opposite her and notices that Chloe's already ordered her own drink; a hot chocolate. Obviously that would be Chloe's choice of drink. **_Sweet, like her._** She finds herself thinking but immediately shakes her head of the thoughts.

"Expensive for lunch? How poor _are_ you?" Chloe asks sarcastically, making Beca laugh at the fact that her sarcasm is rubbing off on her.

"I'm a college kid, we're _all_ poor."

"I'll pay for you then-"

"-Nope, that's not necessary." she interrupts immediately and stands up, ready to make her way towards the queue.

"Wait, are you sure? It's not a problem." Chloe speaks up, grabbing Beca's hand to stop her from walking off towards the counter.

"No, I got it."

"Beca, I can-"

"-No, it's.. Look, I don't want you paying for me because then it'll make this seem like, y'know.. A _date._" she says the word quietly under her breath, afraid that somebody could hear.

"Are you kidding? Beca friends pay for friends' lunches all the time." Chloe laughs halfheartedly as she stands up and pulls her purse out of her bag. "What do you want?"

"Really? Chloe, I can pay-"

"-Shut up. What do you want?"

Beca huffs and rolls her eyes but Chloe just gives her an expectant look as if to say she's not taking no for an answer. So she looks down at her feet and mumbles, "ham bagel with a caramel latte."

She sits back down after that as Chloe goes to place Beca's order, along with a cheese bagel of her own. After waiting a few minutes for the caramel latte, Chloe comes back to sit opposite Beca. She places the drink in front of her after paying for their lunches.

"So what's happening in the great Beca Mitchell's life?"

"What- we saw each other yesterday, Chloe." she smirks as she adds a few sugars to her latte.

"But we didn't exactly get to talk yesterday. Unless you count _'ohhhh, Beca! Ahh fuck me'_ as talkin-"

"-Dude, shut up!" Beca yells as she looks around. Chloe just laughs loudly, gaining annoyed looks from the people in the shop. She takes a sip of her drink as Beca looks around the room, trying to find something to look at rather than looking at Chloe. "You're so embarrassing." the brunette mumbles, flushing bright red.

"You weren't saying that yesterday. In fact, I distinctly heard_ 'fuck Chloe you're so hot!_-"

"-Chloe!" The redhead laughs and Beca tries her best to keep a straight face, but the fact that Chloe's giggling like a little girl makes her face crack into a small smile.

"You know I'm just messing with you. But really, what's going on?"

Beca takes a deep breath, as if she has to compose herself after listening to Chloe.. _moaning_, like that. "I uh.. Y'know, nothing interesting."

"How's Jesse?" she asks before taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

"Y'know.. Good, he's good."

"Luke?"

"What about him?" she asks just as the waiter brings them both their bagels. They thank him nonchalantly as they go back to their conversation.

"How is he?"

"He's fine."

"Yes, he's _very_ fine." she winks, making Beca almost choke on her bagel at the flirty gesture. The brunette doesn't say anything, opting for taking a sip of her drink, so when Chloe asks, "have you fucked him yet?" she can't help but spit out the hot beverage. Ahh, Beca, _so_ un-woman like.

"Oh come on, you're obviously very sexually active, Beca." she shrugs off how Beca gives her a warning glare. "Don't tell me you don't want to.. y'know.." she pauses, trying to find the right words which could possibly make Beca blush even more. "you wanna fuck him, don't you? I mean, who doesn't?"

"I, uh.. Sure." she mumbles, taking a bite of her bagel.

"Sure, what?"

"He.. He, um.. Y'know."

"You totally slept with him, didn't you?! Beca Mitchell!"

"It's.. I wouldn't say we _slept together.._"

"Oh, did you fuck him against the shower wall as well?" she jokes but when Beca doesn't say anything, her eyes widen in shock. "Beca, did you-"

"The desk." she states nonchalantly as if she just told her the time.

"You- you had sex on the desk?! Oh my GOD-"

"Will you keep your voice down?!" Beca yells in a hushed tone as she looks around the cafe. Luckily, nobody's giving them dirty looks like before. If anything, she bets they're all listening intently to Chloe talking about her sexcapades.

"You let him f- _oh gosh._ That's so hot!-"

"-Okay, I get it!"

"What was it like?-"

"-Nope, we're not talking about it."

"Come on!" she pleads, sticking her bottom lip out a little, something she _knows_ is Beca's weakness.

"Why do you even want to know?"

"Duh, because it's Luke! He's so-"

"-Okay, no. We're not doing this."

"But Bec-"

"-No."

"Ugh, fine!"

The two fall into another silence then as they both drink their coffee's and eat their lunches. Soon after, they're talking about classes when Beca feels something on her foot. She's just about to look under the table to see if it's some sort of rodent, but judging by the look on Chloe's face, she has a pretty good idea what it could be.

The conversation is flowing easily, as is Chloe's foot riding up the inside of Beca's leg. The brunette wonders how the hell the redhead manages to do it with such a straight face as they both talk about what they're doing for the rest of the day.

"Chloe?" Beca asks, gulping audibly when she feels Chloe's heel stroke just outside of her calf.

"Hmm?"

"What- uh.. What are you doing with your leg?"

"Oh, is it bothering you?" she asks in a sickeningly sweet tone, batting her eyelids in an 'I-swear-I'm-innocent' kind of manor.

"Y- no. No it's fine, I just.. It feels good."

"Good?"

"Y- yeah. Good."

The redhead smiles but doesn't say anything else. A minute later, she stands up, takes Beca's hand and pulls her up out of her seat. The brunette doesn't even get a chance to ask what's happening before she's being pulled out of the shop and into the parking lot.

"What are you doing? I didn't get to finish my bagel-"

"-Shut up." Chloe mumbles before turning around and crashing her lips against Beca's, luckily just as they've reached her car. The kiss is filled with lust and want as Chloe cups Beca's face with the palms of her hands and pulls her closer towards her, making Beca stand on her tiptoes to reach her. The brunette feels Chloe's tongue stroke across her bottom lip and she quickly pulls back in case she does something that she _knows_ is not supposed to be done in a Starbucks parking lot.

Again, she doesn't get to say anything before Chloe opens the car door and pulls her into the backseat with her. The brunette plants herself on the woman's lap as she wraps her arms around the back of her neck. She can feel Chloe pulling at her jeans already and she kinda figures that this isn't going to last very long.

"Mm, I've always wanted to have sex in a car." Chloe whispers into Beca's neck as she feels the brunette trying to get comfortable as she straddles her legs.

"You haven't already?" the brunette pulls back so she can look into Chloe's eyes.

"Nope."

"Oh." she whispers, attaching her lips back to Chloe's. She runs her fingers down Chloe's sides as the redhead's moving so she can undo the button of her jeans.

"Have you?" Chloe asks, momentarily pulling away from Beca's lips as she looks down between their bodies to see if she's undone Beca's jeans yet.

"Once or twice." the brunette whispers as she attaches her mouth back to Chloe's.

"How many times?"

"Don't know. Ex boyfriend. Always had sex in his car." she mumbles between kisses and sighs into Chloe's mouth as she feels the redhead's fingers brush over where she needs her the most. She bucks her hips forward a little and deepens the kiss, smiling when she feels more than hears Chloe moan into her mouth.

The redhead pulls Beca's jeans away a bit more so she can touch Beca where she's already _so_ wet and slowly runs her fingers through her folds. The brunette moans as she pulls Chloe's body closer to her and kisses her more eagerly.

"I bet he never made you feel like this." Chloe whispers as she enters the brunette with one finger, and then two. Beca hesitantly breaks the kiss and she buries her head into Chloe's shoulder as her hands come up to grip the car seat. Within minutes, Beca's almost screaming Chloe's name. If it isn't for the fact that her screams are being muffled by Chloe's shoulder, people would _definitely_ know what's going on in the redhead's car.

"Fuck, Chloe. Faster." she breathes out, alternating between whimpering and sucking in breaths of air. She feels her orgasm creeping up on her and seconds later, she's crashing over the edge, letting out a breathy moan into Chloe's neck as she bites down onto the skin, earning a hiss from the redhead.

"Fuck." She whispers, loosening her grip on the seat. She pulls her head back to look Chloe in the eyes and leans in to kiss her. "You're so good at that."

Without warning, she flips the two of them round so Chloe's laid on the seat and she's hovering over her. "Your turn." she whispers.

Quickly making do of the redhead's button, she pulls her jeans down to her ankles along with her panties. She eagerly attaches her lips to the redhead's smooth, toned leg and drags her lips up, planting kisses in the wake. She nips lightly on the redhead's skin when she makes it to the inside of her thigh and smiles against the skin when she hears Chloe groan her name in frustration.

Beca can already see that the redhead is soaking and as she licks up the redhead's folds abruptly, tasting her arousal, she can already tell that this won't take long.

"Shit, Beca. More." Chloe yells in a hushed tone, running her fingers through the brunette's hair as her hips buck towards her mouth. Beca's tongue starts to dart in and out of the redhead at a fast pace, causing Chloe's grip on her hair to tighten. The brunette hums at the action as she brings two fingers into the picture, rubbing slow circles on Chloe's clit.

"Faster!" the redhead breathes out, removing one hand from Beca's hair so she can grip the seat. Beca carries on alternating between licking and sucking the redhead's clit and she can tell that Chloe's close now as she enters her with three fingers.

Her pace quickens and so does Chloe's breathing. She's gasping for air almost, as Beca's fingers thrust in and out of her. With a few more thrusts and a few more licks up her cunt, Chloe's walls tighten around Beca's fingers and she screams, gripping both Beca's hair and the car seat.

She breathes heavily as Beca helps her ride out her orgasm, pulling out her fingers one by one. She takes one more lick of the redhead's cunt, making her whimper a little and then she kisses her way back up the woman's torso.

"Waoh." the redhead sighs with a lazy smile on her face, smiling as Beca leans forward and kisses her softly. "It's official."

"What?"

"You're the best lover I've ever had.

"Lover?" Beca laughs loudly, moving of off Chloe so the redhead can put her jeans back on.

"Shut up." Chloe smiles as the two of them silently compose themselves.

* * *

"Do you wanna come back to mine and hang out?" Chloe asks after they've sorted themselves out and set off on the short journey back towards Barden.

"I'm actually hanging with Jesse." the brunette answers, absentmindedly looking out of the window and nodding her head along to the soft melody coming from the radio. "I told him I'd show him some of my mixes."

"Oh." Chloe answers, kind of let down that Beca chose to hang out with Jesse over her. She shouldn't let it get to her, though. I mean, Beca's just a friend. **_A friend who fucks you every other day,_** she reminds herself. She just hopes that Beca doesn't have the same no-strings-attached agreement with Jesse.

So the two of them sit in silence until Chloe drops Beca off outside Baker Hall. They bid their goodbye's, Beca completely unaware of the redhead's pissed-off composure as she speeds away, leaving her on the side of the road.

* * *

**A/N: So this will be the last chapter I post for a while. Next chapter will be in about 2 weeks seen as I'm going on holiday. I'll try my best to actually write some while I'm on holiday and then maybe post it as soon as I get access to internet but I can't promise anything.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Unusual

**A/N: Okay, so first of all.. I got back from my holiday last week and while I was there, I wrote like a quarter of this chapter. Then I realized that while I was away, I missed shit loads of work at school so I had like, 2 books to read, 9 double A3 pages of art, and 3 essays in English Literature. So yeah, I've been really busy. I've also been watching too much Rizzoli & Isles to even think about writing anything. Sorry not sorry.**

**Second of all, I'm running out of people to have Beca sleep with, (although I do have a few chapters planned) so if y'all have any suggestions then please, _please_ don't hesitate to leave a review and ask and I'll try and make it happen! So far, I have Aubrey, Jessica, Gail (Elizabeth Banks' character?), Chloe _and_ Aubrey, Benji, ****and obviously some of the people I've used before. So anyone else?**

**Anyway, I'll try and update asap. If you want to leave me an endearing review, it might make me update quicker. Just saying ;) Okay, it seems like I'm begging now so without further ado, chapter 8!**

**(Song used is Unusual by Trey Songz)**

* * *

**Pairing: Beca/Aubrey**

* * *

__**_They say all I ever talk about is sex,_**

**_How 'bout we just move over, a_****_nd do it where we at?_**

**_How 'bout you just lift that skirt up, ooh, we can be bad,_**

**_That place that ain't been touched, I'm finning on it._**

**_I'll let you sit through, keep spinning on it,_**

**_Girl, giddy up, giddy up, take me on a ride to ecstasy._**

**_You don't wanna bump, bump, then take a nap,_**

**_You just wanna bump, bump, bring it right back,_**

**_Watch me, I'ma heat it up, beat it up, oh._**

**_Know you're tired of the usual, usual, usual,_**

**_I can give you more than the usual,_**

**_Not your regular, tell you what, let me touch,_**

**_You gon' feel something unusual._**

* * *

A week.

It's been a week since Beca has seen Chloe.

Since Beca has _touched_ Chloe.

(And it's driving her crazy.)

Thanks to fucking finals, Aubrey has cancelled Bellas rehearsals until everybody has finished their last exams. (To say it surprised the Bellas that Aubrey would actually _cancel_ them, would be an understatement.) So thanks to the finals and endless studying, neither Chloe or Beca hasn't had any time to do anything right now. Including hanging out or hooking up.

That's why the brunette's opted on hanging out with Jesse, seen as she finished her last exam yesterday afternoon. (She'd hang out with Stacie but she hasn't got any exams before next week so she decided to go on holiday to Mexico with her family. Lucky bitch.)

* * *

"So, I uh-just find songs that have the same chord progressions and create a track that blends them together.." Beca trails off as Jesse sits opposite her, wide-eyed as he takes in all the information she's throwing at him. "So like, this is the new bass line, and this is matching up downbeats."

She watches as Jesse nods and only then does she realize that she has her headphones on quite loud, and she's most likely talking quite loud too. She takes the headphones off and her suspicions are confirmed when she hears that the room is completely silent.

"Oh I'm talking really loud." she laughs nervously as Jesse nods, "Um..that's me singing."

And then Jesse does something that, at first, makes Beca wants to snap his fingers off. He takes her headphones out of her hands. (I know, right.)

But then he starts nodding along to the music for at least about thirty seconds before her shouts, "This is really good!" she laughs at how the tables have turned and he says "now I'm the one yelling, right?" as he places the headphones back in her hands.

"That's amazing, Beca." he says sincerely but it doesn't particularly have the desired effect on her like it did when Chloe said it last week. **_Maybe that's because she fucked you straight after_**, she thinks to herself, mumbling a "thanks" at him.

"So, I brought this over.." Jesse smiles as he pulls out his laptop and his _The Breakfast Club_ DVD, "because I wanna watch you watch the end of this movie. And then I can die a hero."

She watches as he makes himself comfy on her bed and all she can say is, "You have a habit of making yourself at home, did you know that?" Then, all he does is simply nod and motion for her to come and sit next to him so they can watch the movie, which she reluctantly complies to

So after watching the ending and listening to Jesse telling her how the song could have been a Billy Idol song but he turned it down, and then something about Judd Nelson feeding on hypocrisy and black coffee for breakfast, she finds herself in a weirdly intimate position with the boy. She's looking into Jesse's eyes and he's moving forward and dear _God_, she has to do something before she jumps his bones and breaks the Bella oath.

So she turns her head and pauses the movie and then like the aca-Gods are looking down on her (again, seriously) Kimmy Jin walks in with two of her friends.

"The white girl is back." she says to them, and the last thing Beca notices is the hurt look on Jesse's face as he picks his stuff up, before he walks out of the room, leaving her with her bitch of a roommate.

Although she can't help but wonder why she feels lonely now that Jesse's gone, and how she wishes she would have kissed him.

_Shit._

* * *

"I should have taken that cardio tip more seriously."

It's been a few days since the Bellas rehearsals have started up again and Aubrey had them run through the choreo a few times, leaving them sweaty and breathless.**_ Much like Chloe left you the other day_**, Beca thinks to herself. With a few weeks until regionals, they have been working their asses off at perfecting the routine, including doing extra cardio.

"How much have you done?!" Aubrey asks incredulously as she goes to take a drink of water from her bottle on the piano.

"You just saw it."

Then Aubrey tells Chloe that she has to be able to hit that note and before Beca knows it, Chloe is telling Aubrey that _she_ should take her solo.

And Beca would like that.

Except the song she would have to sing is absolutely shit. So she says, "I would be happy to do it if I got to pick a new song and do an arrangement" along with a smile, but the smile turns into a frown when Aubrey shoots her down. _Again._

_"_You can sing _Turn the Beat Around_ and that's the last I wanna hear of this."

"That song is tired." she says calmly, "we're not gonna win with it. If we pull samples from different genres and layer them together, we could make some-"

"-Okay let me explain something to you because you still don't seem to get it. Our goal is to get back to the finals and _these_ songs will get us there. So, excuse me if I don't take advice from some alt-girl with her mad-lib beats because she's never been in a competition. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal. I won't solo."

So Fat Amy gets the solo and Beca's kind of okay with that because Amy's a great singer and she_ knows_ she's gonna crush it.

* * *

"Beca, could you stay behind for a minute?" Aubrey asks after she dismisses the Bellas. If Beca's being honest, as soon as the blonde announced that rehearsals was over, she basically sprinted to get her bag and head out to try and avoid Aubrey's wrath.

**_Fuck._** she thinks as she waits for all the Bellas to leave. She adjusts the bag strap on her shoulder while Aubrey waits until all the Bellas are gone. She walks over to the door and shuts it and turns around just in time to see Beca's worried expression.

"Beca."

"Is this where you brutally murder me and somehow-"

"-Can you _ever_ be serious?"

Beca laughs lightly as Aubrey walks over to stand near the piano. "You need to loosen up."

"Stop. You need to listen to me when I tell you that I am_ not_ changing the set list. No matter how many times you-"

"How about you stop berating me for wanting to have an actual _chance_ of winning the ICCA's? Aubrey, why can't you just let me show you some of my songs and we can-"

"-BECA!" Aubrey yells, interrupting the brunette as she takes a step forward away from the piano. "Did you not here me before?!"

"Woah dude, there's no need to yell."

If she's honest, there_ is_ a reason for Aubrey to yell at her. She's been stubborn, as per usual. And this time, she's not going down without a fight. Which is going to be hard, because neither is Aubrey.

"Yes, there is!" Aubrey yells in an exasperated tone, "I've told you time after time that _I_ am in charge of the Bellas and_ I_ choose the songs on the set-list! But you just continue to question me and I'm sick of you insulting the way that I lead this group!"

"We're using a song that made you projectile vomit until people on the 10th row were swimming in it, Aubrey! Why can't you just listen to one of my songs to see what I can do? And if you don't like it then-"

"-Enough!"

"Why?!" she asks and she can feel her temper rising as she steps forward into Aubrey's personal space.

"Beca-"

"-Are you scared?!"

"I am _not_ scared!" she steps back as Beca takes another step towards her and then as she goes to take another step back, her butt hit's the piano. **_Shit._**

"Then what is it?" Beca asks, in a calmer tone

"It's just-I.. _Ugh_, you drive me so fucking crazy!"

"Ditto!" she replies, taking a step closer so their bodies are merely inches apart.

"Ditto? What are you-a high-schooler?"

"Really, Aubrey? You need to get laid or something-you're too stressed and.. tense."

"And how would me getting laid improve that?"

"Sex ruduces stress levels." Beca mumbles as she inches her face closer to Aubrey's and places both her hands on either side of the piano so the blonde can't escape.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." she smirks as she moves her left hand to grip the blonde's waist. And only then does Aubrey realize what is actually happening. Before she can do anything though, Beca's lips crash against hers and it's taking all she has in her not to pull away and fuck her right here, right now because _God_, she _does_ need to get laid.

But instead she pushes Beca away from her. "What the hell, Beca?!" she shouts.

Beca is close to just running off but then she takes in Aubrey's stance. She's leaning against the piano while her chest heaves up and down and she can see the beads of sweat on her forehead as she wipes her lips. So Beca mumbles a "shut the fuck up" as she crashes her lips against Aubrey's again and this time, the blonde doesn't pull away because_** Fucking hell, the hobbit sounds so hot when she's angry.**_

And maybe that makes her a masochist, but she doesn't give a fuck.

She lets out a loud gasp as Beca bites at her bottom lip, almost enough to draw blood, but then Beca's tongue slides in her mouth and she responds by gripping at the woman's sides while their tongues brush together.

Beca's hand goes down to Aubrey's jeans and she fumbles with the button and tries her best to concentrate on anything other than the fact that Aubrey is panting into her mouth already. The blonde let's out a grunt while Beca grins, baring her teeth and jerking her hips forward so Aubrey's ass smacks against the piano.

"Fuck, Beca." she seethes, bringing her hands up, one grips Beca's shoulder and the other cups her cheek as she deepens the kiss. It's hot and messy and it's fucking **delicious**_._

The two groan as Beca's thigh comes into contact with Aubrey's center and the blonde's only just realized that they're public. Very public. Only she remembers that she closed the door earlier and she hopes to God that none of the Bellas have forgotten anything.

"What are we doing?" Aubrey asks. The tone of her voice is demanding but it wavers and it's filled with want and _need_, making Beca groan slightly.

"Reducing your stress levels." the brunette mumbles, finally breaking their kiss to bite at Aubrey's earlobe and plant kisses down her neck. She bites roughly at her pulse point which makes the blonde gasp and tense slightly. "You just need to let it all out."

Aubrey's heart is pounding so much that she's scared it's gonna burst out of her body if she doesn't get release any time soon. Beca's breasts are flush against her while her thigh is resting where she needs her the most and they're both still clothed which is surprising, but that soon changes when Beca tugs on Aubrey's shirt. Her hips roll against Beca's thigh and that's all the permission that the brunette needs before she pulls it over her head.

"Clothes." Aubrey breathes out as Beca's mouth goes back to sucking on her neck. The brunette's right hand comes to squeeze Aubrey's bra-covered breast as her other hand goes back to pulling the blonde's jeans down. Within minutes, both their jeans and Beca's shirt are thrown behind them haphazardly while they go back to clashing tongues. Aubrey's almost coming at the fact that she's never kissed anyone as good as Beca's kissing her right now, so when Beca's hand goes to take off her underwear and her knuckles rub against her sex, she moans loudly into Beca's mouth, making the brunette smile lazily.

Aubrey whimpers in protest as Beca pulls back, but it quickly turns into a breathy moan as Beca gets on her knees and her small fingers push her panties down her tall, toned legs. She's dripping wet and Beca wastes no time in sliding two fingers into her slick heat. Soon after, the blonde is writhing and arching into her touch as her arms come to rest behind her on the piano. She's panting, whimpering and _moaning_ as Beca pushes into her with three fingers.

Then Beca adds her mouth into the equation, and Aubrey moans a sound that is supposed to be "fuck" but sounds more like "fuuugghhmmm" while one of her hands grips onto Beca's hair.

The brunette dares to glance upwards as she thrusts her fingers into Aubrey while simultaneously sucking on her clit and she almost comes herself, when she notices the look on Aubrey's face. She feels herself getting more turned on by the minute at the noises Aubrey is making so she quickly removes her fingers and stands up with shaky knees.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asks, almost moaning at the loss of contact.

"Floor." is all Beca says as she removes her own underwear. Aubrey quickly complies, gasping when her ass comes into contact with the cold ground.

Then before she knows it, Beca is on top of her, placing herself in between her legs while both her hands come to rest on each side of the blonde's head. Then she feels another wetness _down there_ and now realizes what exactly Beca is doing.

The brunette thrusts her hips forward and moans loudly as their pussies rub against each other. She pants and lets out uneasy breaths of air as her hips buck forward and the thrusting gets faster.

"Beca," Aubrey breathes out, gripping tightly on the brunette's hips and making her grind down harder on her. The brunette brings one of her hands to squeeze at Aubrey's breast while the other stays on the floor to keep her upright, and Aubrey grunts at the contact.

They're both moaning and writhing in pleasure, letting out every curse word they could possibly think of as they get closer and closer to the edge. Aubrey swears she can actually feel Beca's arousal dripping down her leg while she rubs against her, increasing her speed with every second that passes by.

"Mm-so close!" Beca yells in a hushed tone while she pinches one of Aubrey's nipples between her fingers and Aubrey sighs in in relief, thankful that she's close too.

"I-I'm gonna.. Fuck, Bec-I'm co-coming!"

"SHIT!"

They both scream in pleasure, reaching their orgasm at the same time while Beca's grinding slows down. Their screams turn into pants and their gasps turn into whimpers as they ride their highs. Beca collapses lazily on top of Aubrey while they both try and catch their breaths back.

It feels like hours pass before Aubrey slowly pushes Beca off of her and stands up with shaky legs, feeling the throbbing in between her thighs. Beca watches as she gathers her clothes up and wordlessly gets changed and only then does she notice that she's still laying nude on the floor of the rehearsal space.

As if everything is now actually processing, she realizes that she just fucked her fuck buddies best friend. And if that doesn't make her want to run, then what else will? She quickly gets up and gets dressed, without daring to glance at the blonde a few feet away from her.

"This didn't happen." Aubrey says sternly as Beca just finishes putting her shirt back on. The blonde's got her hands on her hips and _of course_, she looks perfect (_not_ like she's just been fucked against the piano and on the floor.)

"It.. No-it didn't." Beca stutters back, shrugging her jacket on.

"I know that you and Chloe are.. a _thing_, and I don't want her to get hurt, Beca. This didn't happen, you got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good." she hovers for a moment before she walks over to the bleachers and picks her bag up.

"Aubrey!" Beca shouts as Aubrey nears the door. The blonde turns around with a neutral expression on her face and waits for Beca to say something.

"Does this, uh-does this mean you'll listen to one of my mash-ups?"

There's a long pause, and Beca's actually hopeful that Aubrey's changed her mind. But then Aubrey speaks up and it's a good job that Beca's not near a wall she can punch as she hears the smugness in Aubrey's voice.

"In your dreams, hobbit."


	9. Skin

**A/N: This is just a little filler chapter scene. I'm trying my hardest to update quicker but school is just getting in the way! I really like this chapter because, I don't know, Beca seems to be really intimate here instead of just being like wooooo fuck me. It's taking all I have in me not to make Beca and Jessica endgame because for some reason, I really ship these two. (I also ship Beca and Luke really hard.) But don't be deterred! It _will_ be bechloe endgame!**

**Anyway, leave me a review and you might get a quicker update, wink wink.**

**Song used is Skin by Rihanna.**

* * *

**Pairing: Beca/Jessica**

* * *

_**The mood is set,**_

_**So you already know what's next.**_

_**TV on blast, turn it down, turn it down.**_

_**Don't want it to clash,**_

_**With my body screaming out.**_

_**I know you hearin' it,**_

_**You got me moaning now.**_

_**I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh.**_

_**I got a secret so imma drop em to the floor, oh.**_

_**No teasin', you waited long enough.**_

_**Go deep, imma throw it at ya,**_

_**Can you catch it?**_

* * *

"What up shawshank?"

"Did you get yourself a bitch?"

"Did they spray you with a hose?"

These were three of the few comments Beca got as she walked into her dorm room, clutching her left hand. She was greeted by all the Bellas in her dorm and Kimmy Jin mumbling something about how they've been here for hours and how "it's a real inconvenience, _Beca._"

But it's not her fault. If it wasn't for Jesse getting into some fight with a middle-aged bird-looking guy who wanted to take his trophy, then she wouldn't have been walking into her dorm this late. And she wouldn't have had to spend hours in a horrific prison cell. And she wouldn't have a fucking _broken hand._ (Or at least she's gonna tell people it's broken because that obviously makes her a badass.)

"Beca, I'm glad you're here." Aubrey smiles falsely. **_Well, it is my dorm. Where else am I gonna go?_** she thinks to herself as Aubrey stands up from her swivel chair. "I'm calling an emergency Bella meeting."

"Nooo." Fat Amy grumbles, but then mutters a "yesss" after Aubrey gives her the infamous Posen-death-glare.

"First up, our score sheet revealed that the Sockappellas almost beat us. And Fat Amy, you need to do it _exactly_ how we rehearsed it, okay? No surprises."

"We should be taking risks." Beca speaks up, knowing that none of the others will call Aubrey out on this. "It's not enough to be good, we need to put ourselves out there, be different."

She can almost feel the way Aubrey is hypothetically punching her in the face as Cynthia Rose says "Beca's right. The Trebles _never_ sing the same song twice."

However, she won't be deterred. It's not like Aubrey can kill her in front of all the Bellas, anyway. "The audience love the Trebles, they tolerate us. We could change the face of a cappella if we-_oh_ my god, that sounded so queerballs. What's happening to me?" She walks over to her desk and she smiles a little as she feels Chloe coming up behind her. "Let me show you this arrangement I've been working on."

Before she can start the music though, Aubrey buts in. "Okay,_ I_ have the pitch pipe, and _I_ say that we focus on the set list as planned." she fakes a smile at Beca and Chloe. "From now on, there will be no more wasting time with work or school or boyfriends-or partners, sorry Cynthia Rose." The Bellas all watch as CR shyly plays with the tassles on Beca's pillow.

"But Aubrey this stuff is-oh my God, Beca, your hand." Chloe calls out, only now noticing that Beca's hand is bruised and the skin on the knuckles seems to be ripped.

"Oh yeah." she laughs nervously as the other Bellas in the room stand up to see if she's okay.

"Was this from punching that guy?" the redhead asks, taking Beca's hand in hers and looking at it suspectedly. The brunette feels the warmth radiating from Chloe as if she's her own personal blanket and she can't help but step a little closer to her. She smiles as Chloe puts a protective arm around her waist. _**So much for being discreet.**_

"Not exactly, I might have punched a wall as well."

"With the same hand?!"

"Wasn't thinking." she shrugs, taking her hand from Chloe's grasp.

"Chloe, are you coming?" Aubrey asks as she walks out, stopping at the doorway. As Chloe turns round, she sees the expectant look on Aubrey's face and she knows for a fact that the blonde needs to rant tonight, so she won't be able to stay with Beca.

"But what about Beca's hand?" she asks softly, releasing the brunette who almost frowns at the contact. But then a shy voice comes from the corner.

"I could treat it." Everyone turns their head to see Jessica standing shyly, left hand slightly raised.

"Jessica?"

"I'm a med student." she answers quietly as she walks over to look at Beca's hand.

"There we go, Jessica's got it taken care of." Aubrey smiles, "Come on Chloe."

The redhead shoots Beca an apologetic look as she walks to the door hesitantly, following Aubrey down the hall with the rest of the Bellas behind them. Back in Beca's dorm, the brunette shut the door and sits down on the bed as Jessica sits beside her.

At first, they just awkwardly look at each other until Jess asks, "have you got a first aid-kit?"

"Oh! Yeah." Beca laughs, turning around to reach the middle shelf in which she pulls down a white box with a red cross on it. She watches as Jessica takes out all of the materials to treat her hand. As she waits, she turns the TV on to see that _How I Met Your Mother_ is on. She sits back, watching it and then flinches as she feels small, cold fingers on her hand. "Gosh, your hands are cold." she laughs nervously.

"Sorry." Jess smiles shyly, placing Beca's hand on her thigh. The brunette gulps, noticing how her hand is dangerously near to where she-_shouldn't_ even be _thinking_ about touching right now. The DJ then goes back to watching the TV, laughing at something that Barney says.

"This might hurt a little." Jessica says as she takes an antiseptic wipe out of it's packet. Beca bites her lip and sucks in a breath of air through her teeth as the blonde places it on top of the cracked skin. "Shit," she whispers, wincing at the pain. The blonde continues wiping the stray pieces of dirt from Beca's knuckles as Beca disregards the TV and opts on looking at Jessica instead.

"Why did you punch a wall as well?" Jess asks quietly.

"I got mad at my dad because he wasn't listening to me. He wouldn't believe that it wasn't _my_ fault that _I_ was the one who got thrown in a cell."

"Well that's understandable." she smiles slightly.

"Yeah." Beca doesn't even realize she's staring until Jess looks up at her and laughs a little, and Beca finds herself wondering why the hell she's thinking that it's one of the cutest sounds she's ever heard. The blonde puts the antiseptic wipe to the side and she pulls some cream out of the box.

"This'll be cold too," she smiles, "just for the heads up."

Beca smiles as Jessica gently smears some of the cream over her knuckles. She's been so gentle and tender with her touches that Beca can hardly even feel a thing. She looks up at Jessica again and takes her appearance in.

It's the first time she's ever been alone with the blonde, and the first time she's ever taken any time to truly look at her. She's clearly not wearing any makeup but her skin looks so soft and smooth that Beca is tempted to reach out and stroke her cheek, just to know how she feels. Her eyelashes are long and they seem to flutter whenever she blinks, like some sort of majestic butterfly. (Majestic butterfly, Beca? Really?) Her hair is down in loose curls and some of it has fallen in front of her face, making her look even younger than she already looks.

Before Beca can even comprehend what she's doing, she slowly lifts her unoccupied hand and uses it to push Jessica's hair behind her ear. The blonde looks up into her eyes and smiles thankfully, reaching in the box to take out a bandage. After wrapping the bandage round her hand a few times, Jess cuts the material and ties it, only she doesn't let go of Beca's hand.

The two sit there, Jessica looking nervously at Beca's hand and Beca looking nervously at Jessica. The blonde then looks up to see Beca slowly leaning in. The DJ brings her uninjured hand up to stroke the blonde's cheek and - like she guessed earlier - it's so soft and so warm. She cups her face and it's almost as if all this is in slow motion, with the way Beca seems to be hesitating a little as she leans closer.

Before their lips meet, out of no where, Jessica asks "why?" and Beca pulls back slightly confused.

"What?"

"Why are you going to kiss me?"

Beca's taken aback by the question, **_does she not know how kissable she looks?_** "I.. Because-I.. I don't know."

"I have a boyfriend." Jessica whispers unconvincingly, her eyes travelling down Beca's face to look at her soft, pink lips.

"I don't want to-"

"-I'm straight."

"That's fine," the brunette whispers, not yet breaking their intense stare-off. "That's completely fine."

"You can."

"What?" Beca asks. They're talking so quietly that she's scared to raise her voice even an octave higher. They're so close together that with one push forward, their lips will meet. But she doesn't just yet.

"Kiss me."

"But, you just said-"

She's cut off by Jessica's soft, warm lips kissing hers. It's soft and it's gentle and Beca hesitates a little before she kisses back. Only the kiss ends as quick as it started, and Jess pulls back slowly and opens her eyes.

"Why?" Beca asks the question that Jess asked a few minutes ago.

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know."

Beca laughs lightly which is soon followed by Jessica giggling, and the brunette smiles as she feels her hot breath against her lips. She leans in again, stopping the blonde's laugh with her lips as she kisses her.. passionately. Jessica breathes out a sigh into her mouth while Beca's hands go round to the back of her neck and pulls her closer. The blonde slowly pulls back as she tries to catch her breath. To say Beca is a good kisser would be a _huge_ understatement.

"You're really pretty." Beca smiles. (Really, Beca?! Is _that_ how you get a girl into bed nowadays?)

"You make me nervous." Jessica admits, still leaning into Beca with their forehead's resting against each other. Beca smiles, thinking that it's probably the cutest thing she's ever heard because Beca is about as intimidating as a baby chihuahua.

So as Beca leans in to capture Jessica's lips again, she lightly trails her nails down the blonde's neck and feels her shiver against her skin. Jessica's hands move to Beca's back, pulling her closer, causing her to gasp in exhilaration. Breaking the kiss for a moment again, Jessica catches her breath but this doesn't deter Beca. She smiles as she places soft kisses down her jaw line and then nibbles on the blonde's earlobe. She let's her hands drag around to Jessica's surprisingly toned abs. As she slips her hand underneath her top making a path towards the blonde's breasts, the brunette starts to suck at her pulse point, licking in between soft kisses. Light bruises begin to form where Beca's lips are so she places a kiss on each one before bringing her mouth back to Jessica's.

Only this time, when she kisses her, it's hungry. It's needy. It's fucking _hot._ So she slowly pushes the blonde on her back and hovers over her while she starts to undo the button on her jeans, completely forgetting about her injured hand. She pulls back a little to look Jessica in the eye, as if to ask for permission, but the blonde just pulls her in closer to her and kisses her eagerly.

_**"...my parents live in Ohio. I live in the moment."**_

The two break their kiss and laugh at the TV as the brunette reaches over for the remote. She turns the TV off just as Ted starts talking again and throws the remote on the floor before she goes back to kissing the blonde. The brunette slows the kiss down, placing one more kiss on Jessica's lips before kneeling on the carpet before the blonde. She grabs the waistband of her jeans and slides them down her legs as she places soft kisses to her thigh. After Beca pulls her underwear off as well, Jessica is left feeling a little exposed and awkward. And, not knowing what to do with her hands, she slowly threads her tiny fingers through Beca's soft hair. The brunette looks up to see a somewhat worried expression on the blonde's face.

"Relax." she whispers soothingly as she kisses up her inner-thigh. "It's just me." she smiles.

She spreads the blonde's legs wider as she leans in and rubs one finger through her wet folds. She feels her arousal coating her fingers already and can't help but smile lightly at the woman. Jessica takes a deep and shaky breath as she feels Beca rubbing her up and down slowly and she can feel her breath on her heat as she leans in closer. Then Beca slowly licks up her folds and all coherent thoughts fly out the window as she lets out a soft whimper.

Jessica's done her fair share of masturbating, she's fooled around with her boyfriend, and of course she's had sex before before, but nothing even comes close to what she's feeling right now. The DJ starts rolling her tongue around in circles over her clit, hooking her hands under her and pulling her closer. She sucks and licks and starts flicking hard at her clit with her tongue, and looks up into Jessica's heavily lidded eyes.

Beca smiles a reassuring grin up at her and brings her tongue back out to lick at the blonde's clit. It feels fucking _great_ and Beca is even better at this than Jessica had expected. She's soon flicking her tongue quickly at Jessica, and Beca can feel a throbbing growing in her own core, the pit of her stomach filling with a swarm of butterflies.

"Oh my God." Jessica manages to breath out in between breaths. "I'm so-close!"

She had been doing a great job of keeping quiet until this point, slightly embarrassed to make any loud noises, but when Beca starts to spell out unrecognizable letters and shapes across her cunt, she lets out a deep moan. The brunette continues licking hard for a moment more then she pushes two fingers into her. She feels Jessica's thighs clamp around her head and a cry of her own name from above her.

"Mm-Beca!"

The blonde feels like she's in a state of pure euphoria as Beca continues licking and sucking hard. A moment more and the DJ feels Jessica's hands pulling her up by the shoulders. "Jesus!" she breathes out, only managing the one word before collapsing back onto the bed. After a few seconds of Jessica's breathing calming down as Beca lays half on top of her, her knees on the floor and her head resting on the blonde's stomach, Jessica slowly sits up and pulls Beca's face closer to her. The brunette rests both her hands beside the girl's hips as they kiss and before she knows it, she's being thrown on the bed by the blonde.

Not a minute later, Beca finds herself looking down at a mop of blonde hair between her legs. Her clothes are already gone and she doesn't know when the _hell_ that happened, but she doesn't complain. She just cranes her neck back as she feels Jessica's breath against her center.

"Jess." she mutters, feeling the blonde's fingers rub her painstakingly slowly. She's answered with a quiet "hmm" as Jessica pays all her attention to her soaking wet center.

"Eat me." she hears Beca say, and shudders before she licks over the brunette's folds. The DJ makes another new noise, a desperate wordless plea for more that Jessica responds to eagerly, with more licks and nips, searching for her clit. She sucks it between her lips, her friend's hips shooting up off the bed as she does so, making her laugh light-heartily. She's doing _something_ right.

She should've expected it really, but the reality of it still takes her by surprise a little as she feels hot flesh surrounding her tongue. It causes her to pause long enough for Beca to arch her hips up again, wanting more. Jessica reaches up with one hand to hold her hips down as she teases her with her tongue, tasting the sweetness that is Beca Mitchell. It makes Jessica moan too, yet slightly lower than Beca's high pitched '_oh_' noises.

Beca's shaking, and Jess can feel her friend getting closer, getting more desperate, and she moves back to concentrate on her clit, scraping her teeth over it to make Beca scream when she comes. And_ boy_ does she scream. Only Jessica doesn't stop yet. No she quickly sits back on her heels and lifts herself up so she's hovering over the brunette again as she kisses her, while simultaneously pushing into her with two fingers. The brunette moans, and _God-_it's a gorgeous moan. Possibly the best thing that Jessica's ever heard.

Jessica carries on thrusting into her, adding an extra finger as she writhes beneath her. Man, this is what she wants. No, _needs. _With three fingers pushing in and out of her at a fast pace, she feels her second orgasm coming on and she's pretty sure she squeals - fucking _squeals_ - into Jessica's mouth.

"Harder, Jess. Please," she moans and without hesitation, the blonde replies. The rhythm of her thrusts quickly has Beca moving her hips in counterpoint until she's basically fucking herself on the blonde's fingers. She groans a "so.. fuck! I'm-so close!" and everything is focused on those fingers, the heat and hurt of everything, and she wants to scream even louder at how fucking _amazing_ this feels.

Jessica curls her fingers inside of Beca's body, pressing her palm down hard on her clit and suddenly, it's as if her world goes white. She's not sure whether she made any (or enough) noise or not, but when she opens her eyes to see a wide-eyed Jessica above her, she knows.

She was loud.

When she can finally form coherent words, all she whispers is a breathy "fuck" and Jessica smiles shyly, still hovering above her.

"Was I good?" the blonde asks sheepishly and Beca laughs, thinking she's kidding. She's _got_ to be kidding. Except she's not.

"Are you serious? That was fucking amazing." she answers in which Jessica just smiles shyly again. Beca doesn't exactly know where to go from here now but luckily, Jessica gets it. Jessica has a boyfriend anyway. That's probably why she's acting so shy right now.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah." she answers quickly. "I just.. Adam. I have Adam." she sighs. "I just cheated on my boyfriend-with a girl."

"Hey, my lips are sealed. I'm not gonna tell anybody, okay?" she smiles reassuringly.

"I'm gonna have to tell him. I can't-I don't think I'll be able to lie to him." Beca starts to panic, thinking she's probably gonna have some crazed ex-boyfriend chasing after her in the next few days. But then Jess smiles at her and she sort of feels a little.. safe. "Don't worry, I won't tell him it was you."

They're in another silence now as Jessica gets dressed and Beca gets up to put something on herself - a long t-shirt and some shorts. The brunette walks over to Jessica and tucks a strand of her disheveled hair behind her ear before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her cheek, lingering there for a few seconds before pulling back with a smile.

"I know what I did was wrong, but I really needed that. So thank you." Jessica says while Beca opens the door for her.

"Don't mention it." The brunette salutes - actually _salutes_ - awkwardly as she watches Jess walk out of the door. And the aca-Gods aren't exactly looking down on her today as Kimmy Jin walks in just as Jessica walks out.

Kimmy glares at the two of them and sizes Beca up as if she's trying to figure out what exactly just happened. But she doesn't exactly have to guess because, with one look at the brunette's bed, judging by the messed up sheets and crinkles in the pillow, she knows. She gives them both a dirty look and blocks out the couple's awkward conversation at the door while she opens her laptop.

She hears Beca walk back into the dorm and before the brunette can even say anything, she holds a hand up to stop her. "I don't want to hear it so just stop right now."

The DJ smirks and gets into bed, thankful that Kimmy Jin didn't walk in 20 minutes ago.


	10. Whatever You Like

**A/N: I just wanna thank every single one of you for responding to this fic. For everyone who's followed, favourited, left a review, left me an ask, given me ideas, or left me a PM, I just wanna say that you're all the best and I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. Ps sorry for the late update, I've been working on the sequel to I could be the one.**

**Song used is Whatever You Like by T.I.**

* * *

**Pairing: Beca/Howie**

* * *

**_That's right, yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body,_**

**_Long as you got me you won't need nobody,_**

**_You want it I got it, go get it I buy it,_**

**_Tellem other broke niggas be quiet._**

**_Stacks on deck, Patrn on ice,_**

**_And we can pop bottles all night,_**

**_Baby, you could have whatever you like,_**

**_I said, you could have whatever you like._**

**_Yeah, late night sex, so wet, it's so tight,_**

**_A gas of a jet for you tonight,_**

**_Baby, you could go where ever you like._**

* * *

The next 2 weeks for Beca has been more productive than the week before. She finally got to spend more time with Chloe. And by 'time', that means she got to fuck her - 3 times already this week - after receiving some very revealing and explicit snapchat's from the redhead. She spoke to Jessica the day after their rendezvous and they both agreed to not talk about what they did that night, (no matter how much Beca wants to relive that night again.) Bellas rehearsals have been kicking ass but that has taken up most of the time that she used to spend with Jesse. She hasn't seen the boy since she yelled at him after he called her dad when she got arrested, and to say she misses him a little wouldn't be _too_ far from the truth.

So today, the day of the Semi-finals, Beca simply cannot wait to get it over with so she can once again take her mind off of the fact that Aubrey still isn't giving her a shot at showing her her mixes, and also the fact that she hasn't slept with Chloe in a few days. (Yes, it's starting to become a bit of a habit now.)

The DJ sighs as she puts on her heels after she finishes her make-up. Although, she doesn't have much to put on because Aubrey has 'banned' eyeliner and any other make-up other than mascara and foundation. ("It ruins the Bella image," Aubrey says one rehearsal. "Too bad I don't give a fuck" was what Beca responded under her breath, smiling when Chloe smirked at her childish response.)

As she puts her coat on, she hears the beginning notes of bulletproof coming from somewhere in the dorm room. Noticing that Kimmy Jin is listening to the radio on her laptop, she walks over to see what station it's on.

"Kimmy, what are you listening to?"

"WBUJ." she responds simply, and that's all Beca needs to know what's happening. She quickly grabs her purse from her bed and runs out of the door as quick as her little feet can take her.

In no time, she's at the radio station and she can hear it much louder now. Luke is playing her remix of Bulletproof and Release Me and _God_, if it wasn't good before, it definitely sounds amazing when it's full blast on public radio.

"Hey! This is my track! You're playing my song right now!" she yells as she knocks on the window of the booth. She watches as Luke smiles at her, and it's like that smile that they shared before when he tried to comfort her, (which then led to her being banged against the desk, but whatever. It's a cute smile.) "That is awesome! You like it? You put it on the radio! That is amazing!"

"It's a sick beat." he says, walking out of the booth to find another CD to play.

"Yeah, I always thought her beats were pretty sick." she hears a voice say from above her and lifts her head to see Jesse leaning over the banister on the second floor. She wants to smile at him in thanks but then she remembers what he did, so she just scowls at him slightly and goes back to looking at Luke.

"Hey, Becky, listen spring break, I want you to take the night shift." **_Keep it cool, Beca. He only asked you to do the night shift,_** she tells herself. **_That's not that awesome. Don't jump up and down with joy. Don't embarrass yourself._ **"Play your music. The DJ at the garage does a brilliant version of this, but yours? It's better."

"_Yeah_, it is." _**Ah, ever so modest, Mitchell.**_

"I'm gonna listen to her tonight. I think you should… You should come with." _**Fuck.**_ It's taking all she has in her not to just dump the Bellas right then and there because Jesus Christ, Luke just asked her to hang out. Like, outside of the station. Once a blue moon, right?!

"I have a _thing._" she responds with slight hesitation.

"Flight attendant training?"

"It's the Barden Bellas." It's more of a question than a statement. _**How lame do I sound right now?**_ "I have the semi-finals tonight."

"Really? I did not have you pegged as an a cappella girl." Luke responds and before she can get a word in, Jesse says, "that's cause you don't know _Becky_ like I do. See you tonight." and yeah, he sounds hurt. But for God's sake, why does the semi-finals have to be tonight of all nights?! The night when Luke actually invites her out somewhere! (And she's missing a chance to get absolutely wasted and possibly go home with him. She wouldn't mind that either.)

She watches as Luke goes back into the booth, signalling that the conversation is over. However, that doesn't deter her. She turns up the volume of her mix that's still playing and smiles, actually looking forward to the semi-finals.

* * *

**Semi-finals:**

"What the hell, Beca?! Were you trying to screw us up?!"

Okay so maybe she shouldn't have been looking forward to the semi-finals at all. First off, Bumper threw a burrito at Amy, (Don't even ask.) Secondly, the bus broke down half way to the venue which - in her own words - was totally not Amy's fault that she got hit by flying Mexican food. Then, she had to put up with sitting in the Treble bus with 1) Jesse staring daggers at her all the way there, and 2) Chloe giving her the most predatory smile known to man. It took all she had in her not to just jump the redhead right there, right then.

So they finally arrived there and noticed that there was a new group in the competition; The Footnotes. When it finally got round to their turn to sing, most of the audience were half-asleep so Beca, being her creative self, decided to mix things up a bit. And that's why Aubrey's yelling at her because she decided to mix Bulletproof in with their set. Yes, it was maybe a bit of a dick move to do it without Aubrey's permission but Jesus Christ, it sounded fucking awesome.

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it. Why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation?" The DJ looks at Chloe because of course, Chloe will stick up for her. They're like best friends. She's obviously got her back.

Except Chloe just looks away and doesn't bother to meet her eye.

So without showing any emotion (ignoring the fact that Chloe just killed her inside for not sticking up for her) she turns her head to Amy. The blonde says it took them a little bit by surprise and before she knows it, Beca is now yelling at Jesse as well as Aubrey.

"Jesus Christ, that's perfect! _Of course_ you're here right now. I don't need your help, okay? Can you_ back off?!_"

And again, Jesse looks like someone just killed his puppy but God, it's nothing compared to the way that Chloe is looking at her right now.

_**Well what were you expecting when you yell at her for 'not having a say in the group'?!**_ she asks herself.

_**It's her fault for not backing me up beforehand.**_ her mind argues back.

So Beca does what she does best. She runs.

"If this is what I get for trying.."

Like, literally runs.

She runs out from backstage, ignoring Benji yelling her name from behind her. She runs down the corridor until she gets outside. (Then she stops to take her heels off.) Then she runs again until she finds a bench to sit on to catch her breath. Then after that she runs a little more until she sees a bar. Then she finally sits down on a chair and only then does she notice that she forgot her coat and purse. And _then_ she notices that her cheeks a soaking wet with tears. _**When the fuck did I start crying over acapella?**_

"What can I get you?"

She looks up to see a barman standing in front of her across the bar with an expectant look on his face. "Oh. I-I forgot my money."

"On the house?"

"Oh no, that's fine-"

"-I insist. You look like you need it." he smiles genuinely at her and she nods a little as he pushes a glass in front of her. "You like rum?" he asks, and she nods politely while he pours the drink. (She doesn't even like rum.)

"The next one's on me." a voice shouts from behind her and she turns around just in time to see and feel someone wrapping her up in a tight hug. It's not a a normal friendly hug though. It's a comforting hug and she automatically sinks in to the embrace. She's not even 100% sure who it is but she hugs them back anyway. They're male, judging by the soft but strong abs underneath his polo shirt. And his manly smell.

She finally lifts her head up to see Howie standing over her, and she smiles because - wow, it's great to see someone who actually cares.

"What are you doing here?" she squeaks and then she notices that she must have been crying into his shirt.

"I was just about to head home and you pushed past me in the entrance. I shouted you but you didn't respond so I thought I'd see if you were okay." he pauses as he watches her smile up at him. "Are you? Okay, I mean?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." she smiles pathetically.

"You don't look fine. You look cold and tired."

"It's just.. Bellas stuff." she sighs.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Sure." she nods and follows Howie when he grasps her hand and leads her outside. Once outside, she doesn't know how exactly to put into words the fact that she ran out in the middle of an argument with Aubrey, that she doesn't know whether one of the Bellas has grabbed her purse and coat on the way out, that she has no phone or money, that she's basically been kicked out of the Bellas, and she has no way of getting home.

"So what happened?" he asks her with a reassuring smile.

"Aubrey and I got into a little bit of a disagreement."

"Yikes. About what?"

She sighs, takes a deep breath and leans against the wall. "I kinda changed the set while we were on stage. The whole audience was basically passing out with boredom so I thought I'd spice things up a little bit, you know? I sang bulletproof and it actually sounded really great. But Aubrey didn't think so. So she yelled at me in front of all the Bellas and then Jesse came in and tried to stick up for me when I didn't need his help. So I ran out and I ended up here. Wherever the fuck _here_ is."

"Pyramid."

"What?"

"This club, it's called Pyramid. And that's uh-that's pretty rough."

"Yeah" she laughs nervously.

"You want me to take you home?"

"Haven't you been drinking?"

"Yeah, but I can flag a taxi. The SBT house is only a 20 minute walk from Barden." he smiles genuinely at her.

"I'm not gonna let you walk home on your own." she says, but then notices that she's on the track to asking him to sleepover. _**Well, it's always good to have company**_, she thinks. "You can stay.. At my dorm, I mean. My roommate always sleeps out on a Friday."

"Okay." he smiles as he nods towards the sidewalk where he waits to hail a cab. Beca follows behind him shyly and all too soon, they're arriving back at Barden. Beca feels kind of pathetic that she can't even pay for her own cab back to the University because she doesn't have any money, but when Howie smiles at her telling her that he's got it, she smiles back and thanks him and can't help but feel a little adoration towards the guy. As they walk through the quad towards Baker Hall, Beca hesitantly takes hold of Howie's hand and at first, she thinks it's kind of a bad idea, but then he smiles at her and leans over to place a soft kiss on her forehead, which she internally swoons at. _**My God, he's so charming.**_

* * *

"So, you wanna watch a movie?"

They've been back for 20 minutes when Beca asks. She's shown him a few of her mixes - ones which he also listened to all of, unlike Jesse who only listened for about 10 seconds, - and they've also been talking about what studies they're both doing. Beca finds it weird that she finds Howie so easy to talk to. If it was anybody else, she'd think it would be.. well, awkward. I mean, they fucked in a store cupboard where _anybody_ could have heard, and then they never even spoke afterwards. So why the hell is she so comfortable leaned up against his side like this?

She looks up at the same time he looks down and can't help but wonder when the hell they got this close to each other. She sees him steal a glance down at her lips and can't help but smile at him. He smiles back, a big toothy grin, and he's about to say something but he's cut off by Beca's lips shyly attaching lightly to his. She pulls back slightly and he smiles down at her, which she takes as an invitation to kiss him again. They move in a slow manner as she leans in closer and pushes him down on the bed.

"Wait, wait." he stops her and she almost groans as she leans up, still hovering over him. "Are you sure? I mean, it's late and you've had a bit of a shitty night."

There's no reply. Instead she just leans in and captures his lips in a soft kiss again. Just once. Then she kisses him again, and again, each one becoming more persistent. Then her tongue slips through her soft lips, running over his bottom lip and all of his self-control basically flies out of the window. His hands come up to grab her waist as he deepens the kiss. All too soon, they're both in need for air and they pull apart slightly. But just as quick as they pull apart, Beca's lips attach to Howie's neck, making his breath hitch. She places soft kisses there until he's literally groaning underneath her. She can feel his hardness rubbing against her crotch already and she can't help but think - _**thank fuck for Bellas skirts!**_

She sits up so that he can shift himself further towards the end of the bed, so he can lean his back against the headboard while she straddles him. Being quick with her actions, she gets up so she can take her underwear off, not even bothering to take off her skirt or shirt and jacket. Howie quickly takes his jeans and boxers off (actually he just pulls them down to his ankles) as Beca runs over to her drawer to take out a condom. As she's standing up trying to open the wrapper, he leans over and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her on top of him on the bed. They both laugh loudly, then Beca quickly attaches her lips back to his. This time it's hungry and passionate and _God_, Beca just needs him. Right now.

She reaches down in between their bodies to wrap her fingers around his member and he groans into her mouth at the feel of her soft, cold fingers which are now stroking him up and down painstakingly slowly. He then quickly takes the condom out of her hand and slides it on with ease, then before he can even lay back down on the bed, she straddles his hips again and grabs hold of his shoulders.

"Beca." he breathes out as he feels her sliding down onto him and it's taking all he has in him not to flip them over and - to put it simply - fuck her until she passes out because God damn it, she's so fucking hot with the way shes whimpering as she rocks her hips back and forth slowly. She speeds up the pace, grinding down hard on him and both their breathing becomes fast and ragged, and she grips his shoulders for at least some support.

"H-H-Howie! Fuck!" she screams out in between thrusts, trying her hardest not to lose it just yet. She pushes him by the chest until he's laying down on the bed and she hovers over him, grinding down on him, fucking him. Their loud grunts and the sounds of their skin clapping together are the only sounds in the dorm room. The pace is quickening and just before Beca loses it, Howie flips them over.

He grabs her ankle and lifts her leg up so her calf is resting on his shoulder, and he pushes into her with so much force that she has to bite her lip to stop from screaming out, making her lip bleed in the process. He thrusts inside of her quickly, only pulling his dick halfway out until he slams it back into her.

"Oh shit!" she moans, the new position that they're in pushing her further over the edge than before. She moves her hands from the grip she has on his head and fumbles them about, trying to find something to hold onto. Her moans turn into hitches of breath, hot and needy and she almost stops breathing as Howie keeps his fast pace. He grunts loudly and she moans, opting to gripping the headboard with one hand and the bed sheet with the other.

With a "Howie-FUCK! I'm coming I'm coming I'm coming!" and a "SHIT!" and then with one more thrust and another strangled moan from Beca, he reaches the proverbial cliff, as does she, and they both groan as they reach their orgasm. It's as if all sound and sight in the room is gone as all they hear is white noise and all they see is stars. She whimpers quietly as he pulls out of her and discards the condom in the bin under her desk.

Slowly, he crawls back up her petite body and undoes her Bella jacket and shirt. With an unspoken agreement, they both undress each other of all clothes, sans underwear, and place themselves under the covers. She curls into his side and rests her head on his chest as he strokes a comforting hand through her hair.

"I know you're not ready for a relationship," he whispers into the silent, dark dorm room. "But I don't want this to be it for us."

"What do you mean?" she asks after a moments silence.

"I've grown to care about you, Beca. I want to know if we can still be friends, even after this. You're a cool chick."

She laughs lightly at him but doesn't answer. She just snuggles closer to him and places a chaste kiss on his chest, and that's the only reassurance Howie needs that this isn't the last he's gonna see of Beca Mitchell.

* * *

**I think for the rest of the fic I'm gonna have these two be really good friends because I just love them together. (But there will be no more sexual encounters with them both, sorry!)**

**For the next chapter do you guys want Beca/Luke or Beca/Gail? Leave a review!**


	11. Scream

**A/N: Over 100 reviews? You guys are the best, seriously. Just.. wow. I love every single one of you who reads this and takes the time to review.**

**And I know at the beginning I said I was going to do around 12 chapters for this, but I actually think I'm gonna do about 17 or 18. I have all the chapters planned now so _hopefully_ the updates will be more frequent. I also put a lot of effort into the smut in this chapter, I don't know why. I felt like I kinda didn't live up to my standards with Beca and Howie last chapter so the smut in this is better. (Probably better than anything I've ever written haha.) Hope you enjoy and leave me a review? Thanks!**

**Song used is Scream by Usher.**

* * *

**Pairing: Beca/Luke. (I ship it.)**

* * *

_**I see you over there, so hypnotic,**_

_**Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body,**_

_**I'd get you like ooh baby baby,**_

_**Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby.**_

_**Got no drink in my hand but I'm wasted,**_

_**Getting drunk on the thought of you naked.**_

_**I'd get you like ooh baby baby,**_

_**Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**_

_**And I've tried to fight it, to fight it,**_

_**But you're so magnetic, magnetic.**_

_**Got one life, just live it, just live it,**_

_**Now relax, singing on your back.**_

_**If you wanna scream, yeah,**_

_**Let me know and I'll take you there.**_

_**Get you going like, ah-ooh baby baby,**_

_**Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby.**_

* * *

Beca would love to say that things went back to normal with the Bellas. She'd love to say that Aubrey came and apologized. She'd love to say that she still got time to hang out with Chloe and Stacie or her other friends. But if she said that then she'd be lying. The thing is, even 2 weeks later, Beca somehow hasn't been able to get rid of the image of Chloe looking like a kicked puppy out of her mind. And then there's Jesse. Charming, sweet, handsome, yet annoying Jesse. She hasn't seen anybody since the incident at semi-finals, apart from a small glimpse of Cynthia Rose through a crack in her door when she brought her purse and coat back a day after the Semi's.

Yes, the only person Beca has seen for 2 weeks is Kimmy Jin, unfortunately. Her dad came to check on her twice, but other than that, she's been cocooned in her sheets, only getting out to go to the toilet, get showers and get food. Don't get her wrong, she's tried calling Jesse and Chloe, to try and apologize, but none of them had called back or even sent her a text. For all they know, she could be dead in a ditch somewhere and they wouldn't care. Nobody cares.

This is why she shouldn't have let anyone in. Why she shouldn't have gotten close to Chloe, and Jesse, and Stacie, and all the Bellas to begin with. She promised herself that she was just coming to Barden to get her dad off of her case, so he can help her move to L.A, but now she's totally fucked that up hasn't she?

So spring break rolls around, and obviously Kimmy Jin has plans with her family. Chloe's going to visit _her_ family, Jesse's going to visit_ his_ family. Stacie is going with _her_ family. Everyone has plans, apart from Beca. Well, Luke doesn't have any plans. So that's why Beca has agreed to accompany him to a party tonight, in hopes of actually salvaging her one last friendship.

Before the party tonight though, she has her first shift at the radio station, and as Beca walks into the booth at 6:40pm, she can't help but smile because finally, Luke has let her play her mixes. She takes her back pack off of her back and throws it onto the floor next to the desk. Sitting down on the swivel chair, she looks around the booth - the booth which is off-limits to Freshman apart from her, which kinda makes her feel very special - and she notices how much equipment is actually in there. She slips on the headphones and queues her first few songs of the night, and sits back and relaxes, happy to just listen to the quiet sound of her mixes playing on public radio.

An hour and a half into her shift, she feels her phone buzz in her pocket, and she pulls it out to see Stacie's name across her phone screen.

_**This might just be me and my crazy mind but I swear these are DJ Mitchell's mixes on WBUJ? Did Luke finally let you in the booth? Did you pay him with sexual favors?;)xo**_

The brunette smirks at her friend, thinking about what to text back. But then she thinks_** I'm bored anyway**_, so she dials Stacie's number and she picks up almost immediately.

_**"Beca Mitchell, is this a booty call?"**_

The brunette laughs, but decides to play along. "And what would you do if it was, Miss Conrad?"

_**"I'd say thank God because man, I'm horny as fuck."**_

"Stacie! You're so crude."

She hears the taller brunette giggle down the phone and smiles at the sound. _**"Seriously though, B, I'm so fucking bored I could screw a nun."**_

"What even _are_ you?"

_**"A very hormonal college girl who misses her best friend's fingers."**_

"Oh my God, stop."

_**"Have you ever had phone sex?"**_

"Stacie we're not doing this so just stop right now!" she whispers, afraid that anybody can hear them. Except nobody can hear them, but that doesn't stop her whole body from flushing from the thought of having hot phone sex with Stacie. Hearing Stacie moan her name into the phone, and have her tell her all the dirty things she wants to do to her. _**Mind out of the gutter, Mitchell!**_

_**"I was kidding!"**_

"Good, because I'm at work."

_**"Okay.."** _the taller brunette pauses, and Beca is about to say something but she's cut off by Stacie's husky voice. _**"But seriously, phone sex is so fun when you-"**_

"-Stacie, no!"

_**"Okay, okay!"**_

"So how's family time going?" Beca asks, changing the subject and hoping it will make the throbbing between her legs go away. Stacie makes her weak, sue her.

_**"Oh, it's great!"** _she says back in an obvious sarcastic tone. _**"My little brother just turned fourteen and he's just got a girlfriend, so he's at that oh-my-god-I'm-so-in-love phase. My mom and dad won't stop arguing about whether we're having Turkey for thanksgiving or not because apparently, my dad is allergic. My Nan thinks I'm gay. My aunt thinks I'm a slut. Oh, and my cousin Lindsay is pregnant at 16 years old! Except that's not the worst part! No, the worst part is that the father is a criminal who's just got out of prison for running a child over. So all in all, spring break is going absolutely swell for me!"**_

"Wow. And _I_ thought _you_ was a pain to be around."

_**"You're an ass!"** _Beca laughs at Stacie, and they both laugh for a few minutes before they sober up, Beca automatically turning serious.

"Stacie?"

_**"Yeah, B?"**_

"Would it be weird if I said I kinda, maybe really miss you and Chloe and the Bellas."

_**"Even Aubrey?"**_

"Yeah, even Aubrey."

_**"Woah, yes that's weird!"** _They both laugh again, and Beca slots the phone in between her neck and shoulder so she can queue up a few more songs.

"But seriously, I miss you guys so much. I even miss Kimmy Jin and it's only the first week of spring break! I mean, I'm surviving on energy drinks and music. I haven't been out of my dorm building since last week when I went to the 'lady doctor'- as you call it - for a monthly check-up. I'm like, turning into a human being with actual emotions, Stacie."

**_"You really miss everyone, don't you?"_**

"Yeah."

_**"Beca I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-anything-or-anyone Mitchell actually has feelings!"**_

"Oh, shut up!"

They laugh again, and Beca realizes that it's 9pm and Luke should be coming to pick her up from the station in half an hour, so she bids her friend goodbye, promising to talk tomorrow. After putting the phone down, she picks her backpack up off of the floor and pulls out her emergency make-up set. She tops up her mascara and eye-liner, puts on a bit of lip gloss, and then quickly changes into a spare t-shirt which she packed. (Admittedly one that shows more cleavage.)

* * *

She'd love to say she's doing it for herself. She'd love to say that she deserves this, and she needs this. Except she doesn't _need_ it, she just _wants_ it. She wants to do it to take her mind off of being kicked out of the Bellas. She wants to do it to remind herself that she is still capable of feeling things. She wants to do it to get back at Chloe, who hasn't spoken to her in weeks. She wants to do it to get back at Jesse, to tell him to basically back the fuck off. To tell Jesse that she doesn't need some movie-obsessed nerd who's willing to try and change her for the better. Yes, she's doing it for all that.

This is why she finds herself pinning Luke to the wall of his small apartment as she strokes his bulge with one hand and fists his soft, blonde hair with her other hand. She kisses him, hot and needy, and _God_, she's _so_ turned on right now.

"Beca, we shouldn't-"

"-Shhhh no talky." she slurs as she presses a finger against his lips, the effects of the alcohol having gone straight to her head. She pulls away from him, moving backwards until she can feel the back of her legs hit the bed. Then she takes the edge of her shirt and in a painfully slow manner, pulls it off to show her black bra-covered breasts. He gulps audibly at the sight of her, stripping for him. She takes her jeans off, stumbling a bit as she pulls them off the ends of her feet. Then once she's left with just her underwear on, she sits down and looks at him expectantly, as if to tell him to just hurry the fuck up.

"You sure?" he asks, just in case he's reading the signs wrong. Except he knows for a fact that all the signs are pointing in the exact same direction to where they were that day in the radio station. The direction that just simply says - fuck me.

So instead of answering, Beca pats the bed invitingly and smirks at him in a way she's 90% sure is super, super sexy. The way he licks his lips as he unbuttons his shirt tells her it's working anyway. Luke crawls onto the bed naked from the waist up and hovers over her, pushing her onto her back with warmth radiating off his skin. She gasps softly when his masculine hand glides up her stomach and his fingers tease the edge of her lacy black bra.

He feels her soft, yet strong abs underneath his fingers, and he feels himself growing harder as he watches her breasts heave with every breath she takes. Then to make it worse - or better - she grabs his face and pulls him up unto a bruising kiss. She flips them over, surprising them both with her strength, and she straddles his lap as she strokes a hand down his bare stomach. She feels his chiseled abs under her touch and removes her mouth from his so she can concentrate on undoing his jeans.

She finally get's them off, pulling them fully from his legs along with his underwear and he's just about to ask her if she's okay with this again, but then her bare hand eases his cock out, and he loses all interest in protesting. She pulls back, a wicked smile curling at her lips again. Before he can question her though, she lowers her head down his body, hot moist breath on his bare stomach before she begins to lick teasingly along his long, hard length.

He wants to encourage her, coax her, egg her on, but he doesn't dare make a sound, scared it will bring an end to his fantasy. Instead he tries to show her wordlessly, hands stroking her hair and her bare back, finding the soft skin between the edges of her bra, his hips rising in response to her actions, just enough to let her know what she's doing to him. As he watches her lick up and down his length, he moves his hands over to her bra strap and expertly snaps it off in one, and she momentarily pulls away for a second so she can throw the bra on the floor.

When she finally takes his cock into her mouth, he can't help groan loudly, hands stroking her hair as her mouth bobs up and down slowly. He can feel her smile against him and he knows she's enjoying having this much control over him. He let's her though, it's _so_ worth it. It's worth anything that would happen later on for this one perfect moment of pleasure that she's oh so kindly giving to him.

"Beca." he grunts, feeling himself nearing the proverbial cliff, and she knows he's close so she stops her ministrations abruptly, and he grunts again at the action. Then she crawls up his body so that she's straddling his hips again and she feels his dick rub against her underwear, making her even more wet than before - if that's possible.

She keeps her eyes on his as they lock lips again, only letting her eyelids drift shut when he brings both hands to her chest and his touch is_ so_ good she could actually die. Grinding down into his lap, she lets out a moan as their bodies meet through the one last layer of clothing. She grinds down harder on him and he gives one of her breasts a squeeze before leaning up to take the nipple of the other breast into his mouth.

"Mm, Luke." she moans, holding onto his head with both hands as he licks and sucks at her nipples, giving them both the same attention before he moves his head up to kiss her again. He strokes both hands down her sides, making her shudder at the touch, and stops when he reaches her hips. He takes hold of her black panties, breaking this kiss for a second as if to ask for approval. But before she can do anything, he rips the underwear off in an expert-like way, and she can't help but wonder how many times he's actually done that before.

He then leans over to open his bedside drawer and takes out a blue condom wrapper. She bites her lip as he shows her the packet, in clear white letters it reads 'ribbed', which makes her almost squeal in delight, not having used them before. He rolls the condom onto his member, and she looks down in between their bodies as she lowers herself onto him.

"Oh wow," she whispers, looking up to see him smiling, yet with a more-than-turned-on look on his face. "God, that feels good."

She slowly moves her hips back and forth, getting used to the feeling of him being inside her. The feeling she hasn't felt in over 2 weeks which, to Beca, is _too_ long. Her soft, petite hands come to rest on his bare chest and he grips her hips tightly as she rocks back and forth. Her arms feel weak and she can almost see stars as her grinding seems to get faster and more consistent.

"Oh my God, Luke." she whimpers as she leans down to kiss him again, hard and passionate, as she takes it from him, enjoying the feeling of this new 'ribbed' sensation. The way he's gripping her hips and thrusting up into her, making her almost come hard and fast. But she keeps her cool, even if her arms are going weak and her breathing is getting faster and more like pants and gasps of air.

She moans his name, probably the loudest she's ever moaned, and she feels herself getting closer and closer as she grinds down onto him. He quickly flips them over, and before she even has any time to protest, he thrusts into her, making her scream out a "OH MY FUCKFUCKFUCK!"

He pounds into her, using one hand to grip her hip and the other hand to keep himself upright. She clutches onto his neck, finger nails digging into his soft skin as she gets closer and closer. With a few more thrusts, she comes hard while she screams out, his name ricocheting off of his bedroom walls. But he doesn't come yet. No, so he carries on thrusting into her and she has to push his chest for him to get off of her, signalling that she needs a timeout. He pulls out of her, and although she whimpers at the loss of being filled by him, she gathers herself up. He's panting, cheeks flushed and he's still rock hard, waiting to reach his climax.

She takes a few minutes to compose herself, and he almost finishes the job himself. But then she leans over to kiss him again, wet and needy, and grips onto the back of his neck, running her fingers through his hair. He lays her down on the bed again, and just before he pushes into her for a third time that night, she stops him.

"No," she whispers, pushing him off of her and sitting up on the bed. He looks confused for a moment but then she whispers, in a barely audible tone, "I want you to fuck my from behind."

He gulps. Then licks his lips. Then his eyes scream "are you sure?" and she gives him a reassuring look. So he leans in to kiss her again and then before he knows it, her back is faced towards him. She has her hands rested on the headboard and both her legs are spread out so he can enter her at this new angle. And when he does, watching her stretch around his cock, they both groan loudly.

He uses one hand to hold her hips in place and uses the other hand to stroke over her soft, pale back, which has a few scratch marks from her previous encounters with Chloe and Stacie. (But he doesn't need to know that.) Without warning, he pulls out and thrusts back into her, making her bite her lip to stop the skin-curling scream from erupting from her throat. He pounds into her again and again from this new angle, and squeezes his eyes shut as he can feel his orgasm approaching. The sounds of his grunting and her moaning and their skin clapping together echoes around the room, and they'd cringe at the sound if it wasn't for the fact that they're in pure bliss right now.

With a few more thrusts, he finally comes, thankful that she does as well, and they both cry out into the dark bedroom. He slows his pace down, until he eventually removes himself from her, and she shudders at the feeling. She collapses down onto the bed, her whole body weak and fragile.

She had a theory at the beginning of the night; that she'd go home with Luke and then leave straight after. No questions asked. But then when she feels a soft, intimate kiss on the back of her neck, and then his strong, warm body spoon her from behind, she finds herself melting into his touch. She turns around so she's facing him, and she leans up, only able to kiss his chest, but that's enough to show him how she feels. That she just needs him to cuddle her because she's vulnerable right now. And he gets her, because he is too. Because he has _no idea_ where things will lead from here, and neither does she. But for now, they just enjoy each other's presence.

And as Beca falls asleep in Luke's comforting arms that night, she doesn't feel empty like she normally does after sex. She feels comforted in the arms of her friend. Hell, he could even be her best friend now.


	12. Hot

**Song used is Hot by Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

**Pairing: Beca/Gail**

* * *

_**Now you're in and you can't get out,**_

_**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop,**_

_**You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop.**_

_**I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream,**_

_**You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby, baby.**_

_**You're so good to me, baby, baby,**_

_**I can make you feel all better,**_

_**Just take it in.**_

_**And I can show you all the places,**_

_**You've never been,**_

_**And I can make you say everything,**_

_**That you never said,**_

_**And I will let you do anything,**_

_**Again and again.**_

* * *

**Chloe: The Bellas are back in the competition. We have practice at 3pm, if you're still in.**

Beca looks at the text, dismisses it with a "**okay, thanks**", and goes back to making her mix. She's been working on the song for only 2 hours, and it's already coming along great. It's a mix of Mumford & Sons' _**I will wait**_, One Republic's _**If I lose myself**_ and Imagine Dragons' _**It's time**_. She doesn't know where the inspiration came from exactly. Maybe it's because she spent the whole day yesterday hanging out with Luke. (And no, not sexually.)

Yes, you'd think that after having sex with the man twice now, it would lead her to develop at least _some_ feelings for him. Except it hasn't. Surprisingly, even though he's probably one of the most misogynistic guys she's ever met, she absolutely loves hanging out with him. He doesn't make her watch movies, like Jesse does. He doesn't jump her every time she sees him, like Stacie does. He doesn't yell at her for everything, like Aubrey does. And he doesn't dismiss her with a wave, like most of her one-night stands do. It seems the only person she isn't comparing him to, though, is Chloe.

Spring break ended 2 days ago, and she's only just heard from the redhead. She doesn't know why, but she feels sort of.. empty? But this isn't like Beca Mitchell at all. Beca Mitchell doesn't _miss_ people, she _dis_misses people. She can have any guy or girl she wants (and no, that's not a lie.) But for some reason, she finds herself pining over Chloe all the time. And only now does she notice that the three songs she's mixing right now, are three of Chloe's favourite songs.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket again, and she's surprised to see Benji's name across the screen. Without hesitance, she opens it and reads it with furrowed eyebrows.

**Benji: Hey, I just thought id text u to let u know that Jesse isnt doing very well without u. I know, that sounds like every other romcom, but hes like, a trainwreck. I dont know what happened with u guys but he really misses u. **

She shakes her head, wondering, if Jesse misses her much, then why is he ignoring every single one of the calls she's made over spring break? And not to mention all the messages she's left him, saying she's sorry for yelling at him. She sends a quick text to Benji and saves her mix before getting her coat and shoes on, and heading over to Jesse's

**Beca: I'm on my way over, thanks Ben.**

* * *

**_Knock knock!_**

She waits a couple of seconds for Jesse to answer, but there isn't one. "Jesse I know you're in there, I can smell popcorn." she pauses and smiles a little despite herself. _**Typical Jesse.** _"Jesse come on, open up."

Then the door suddenly opens, and all of Beca's thoughts and confidence fly out the window. Because _God_, if Jesse didn't look hurt when she yelled at him at Semi's, he sure does look hurt now.

"Hey." she eventually says in a small voice. "I tried to call you, I left a bunch of messages-"

"-Yeah, I got 'em." He nods, and she's wondering why he didn't answer then, if he got them. Because damn, it wasn't just her fault that they argued. He was to blame as well, but no, it seems like everyone is putting the blame on her. Like always.

"I'm sorry that we fought. I was mad and I overreacted and I'm just.. Aubrey makes me crazy."

"_**Seriously****?**_ You think I'm mad because you yelled at me?"

"No, I know-"

"-No, you don't. You think you know, but you don't." He pauses, and the sullen expression on his face makes Beca want to almost vomit. "You push away anyone who could possibly care about you. Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you better figure it out because I'm done with.. _**Whatever** _this is."

"Jesse-"

"-I'm done."

And then the door shuts in her face, and as she walks away, particularly angry at the brunette, she can't help but feel like she needs someone to talk to. Or at least someone to take her mind off of the fact that she feels so lonely without Chloe and Jesse, which is_ so_ unlike Beca.

* * *

She decides to go to the club near Barden, the one she went to when she ran into Howie. She's been there a few times since, and almost everybody who goes there knows who she is. (For obvious reasons.) And who knows, maybe she's hoping to bed someone again. It _has_ been a few days. So she gets a cab there, dressed in her usual black skinny jeans, a purple flannel shirt, combat boots and a leather jacket. And as she steps out of the taxi, the cool breeze blowing over her, she feels better almost. Like, of course people here know who she is (she's a fucking stud, for Christ's sake), but here, she can be herself. She doesn't have to put up a front like she does when she's with Jesse, or Stacie, or Luke, or Chloe, or anybody. She can just be Beca Mitchell, and she can just about bag anybody she wants, if the looks she's getting as she walks into the club are anything to go by.

"Hey short stuff!" someone calls out, followed by a "Beca Mitchell!" She turns around, to see who said it, but all she's met with is the faces of people she doesn't know. (Only people who know _her._) She just smiles out to the crowd, for whoever said it surely would have noticed her acknowledge them, so there's no need for any more introductions or conversations. As she approaches the bar, she sees a blonde woman with her head in her left hand, the other hand nursing a drink. Vodka cran by the looks of it.

She sits down on a bar stool next to the blonde and gesture's for a beer off of the bartender. Another perk of being well known, she doesn't need ID to get served. She doesn't know why exactly, but she's not complaining. Once he brings it to her in a bottle, she hands him a $20 and he brings her back the correct change. Taking a brave chance already, despite the night being so young, she decides to talk to the blonde beside her.

"Sup." _**Really Mitchell, is that all you could come out with? Sup?**_

The woman turns her head, and only then does Beca recognize her. She's the commentator for the ICCA's, along with that other guy.. John, something. Anyway. She gives the woman a small, shy smile, and the blonde smiles back at her.

"Hi there."

And Beca thinks of the first thing that comes into her head. "Can I buy you a drink?" _**Even though she's already got a drink in her hand.**_

"Uh, I'm feeling pretty drunk already but go on then." the woman smiles, and Beca smiles back and waves at the bartender again.

"What'll it be?" she asks, turning to the blonde.

"Um, I'll have a beer!" she says (with probably too much excitement, for some reason.)

The barman brings her a beer, and Beca pays for it once again, with raised eyebrows at the blonde, for ordering such a simple drink.

"So what's your name?" Beca asks, leaning her right elbow on the bar and facing the woman with a little smile.

"Gail. And you?"

"Beca-Beca Mitchell."

"Beca Mitchell." Gail says, testing Beca's name on her lips, thinking about how she's heard of her before. "I've seen you somewhere before." The blonde states while she rests one elbow on the bar and leans in to Beca, a little too close for the DJ's liking, but Beca doesn't move away. "Wait-wait a minute! You're the-you're in the, um.. what're they called, what're they called? The Belles-the Bellas! The Barden Bellas!"

"Yeah, not anymore." Beca laughs nervously, playing with the sticker on her beer bottle.

"What-why not?"

"We-"

"-OH, you didn't make it to finals, did you?"

"No, but you know what? I don't wanna talk about that right now. Let's talk about you." she smiles charmingly, and Gail almost drops down on the floor with how hard she makes her swoon.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" she shoots back, in a sultry, seductive voice, that almost has Beca's knees giving way, and the question, "are you single?" is the first thing that pops into Beca's head. _**Way to be subtle. Idiot.**_

"I'm uh.. I'm gonna be. Probably." Gail answers, breaking eye contact for a minute or so.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I'm married-" Beca's eyebrows raise and her eyes instantly go to the woman's ring finger which surprisingly, has no ring on it. "-we fought, and he walked out. Now he's on a business trip."

"So you've come here to.."

"Cheat on him?" she sighs, taking a swig of her drink, and Beca finds herself admiring the way she licks her lips afterwards, as if she's trying to tease her. _**Stop it, Mitchell, this is a serious conversation.** _(Well, as serious as Beca Mitchell can get.) "I don't know.. I mean, I just want to be single again, you know? Just for one night or so, and then things will go back to normal with him."

Beca shifts in her seat as Gail leans in closer to her, and she finds herself leaning in slightly as well. "So you've come here to.. cheat on him, yes." she laughs, and so does Gail, both of them knowing full well that she's come out tonight to get back at her husband for walking out on her.

"If you kids call it that." Gail slurs, removing her elbow off of the table and almost toppling off of her chair. But she grabs onto the nearest thing to stop her from falling, that being Beca's small, bony leg.

"Kids? Lady, I'm no kid. Trust me on that one." Beca smirks.

Now Beca never really thought about her.. special talents. Sure, she's fantastic at making music, she's a good singer and she can play a bit of piano and guitar, but she never considered herself anything special in the bedroom. She just likes sex, that's all. She never thought of herself to be some sort of.. sex goddess; maybe she's just being modest. But apparently people think otherwise.

No, she never really though about her talents, but if she did, seducing women would be near the top of the list. Yes, Beca Mitchell has had her fair share of women, and on the odd occasion, turned some women gay. And if persuading hot girls in short skirts to go home with her, or to take her home, were an employable quality, it would go straight on her résumé. Yet for some reason, she still doesn't see herself how other people see her; a fucking God. Well, that's how Gail Abernathy-McKadden sees her. And that's why Gail Abernathy McKadden is currently acting like a starstruck teenager as Beca flirts aimlessly with her, only one drink in to the night.

"I've heard all about your reputation, Beca." Gail says, feeling the alcohol clouding her head, and Beca blinks a few times before answering her.

"Rep-" she stops to clear her throat as she feels Gail's hand suddenly grip her thigh and pulls her in closer. "R-what reputation?"

"Mmm, you know. I've heard you can bed just about anybody you set your eyes on. People call you some sort of a.. A sort of sex Goddess. The sex goddess of Barden." Beca visibly shudders at the tone of the blonde's voice. It's deep, and almost as if she's moaning in the close proximity between them.

"P-people really call me that?"

"Yeah."

Beca smiles to herself, and finds herself leaning in closer to Gail, who's light blue eyes are staring down at her lips.

"God, I wanna take you home." the blonde all but moans as she leans in closer to Beca and strokes up her thigh softly.

"You're married, Gail. I don't-I mean.. It's not really-I don't think that's.." she trails off, feeling Gail's soft hand glide up her thigh, dangerously close to where she hasn't been touched in a few days. And that thought alone, makes the brunette want to take Gail right there, right now.

"Beca, I want you so bad." the blonde whines, her grip coming up to Beca's collar as she pulls her in for what's meant to be a kiss. Except Beca moves her head to the side, making the blonde plant a drunken, messy kiss on her cheek. The brunette shuts her eyes tightly, noting the way Gail seems to be pulling her closer, fisting the material of her shirt and putting creases in it.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Beca says, basically trying to save herself from the situation; that way she can walk out of the club with at least _some_ dignity left. But when Gail asks, "And why's that? Am I too much for you? Can't you handle m-" she has to cut her off with "-OH, I can handle you alright." Then the DJ smirks, _**that fucking smirk,**_ but if she's honest she doesn't know _why_ the hell she just said that. Because the boldness of Beca's statement just makes Gail want her even more.

"Then take me." Gail says simply, the tone of her voice causing Beca's stomach to tighten.

Then before she knows it, Gail is pulling her by the hand. Away from the bar, through the sea of dancing people, and out of the club. Once they're outside, the brunette finds herself being pushed inside a cab. She didn't even notice the vehicle stood there. Then Gail's husky voice tells the driver where to go, and then her lips are on Beca's in an instant. She's kissing her in what's meant to be a passionate kiss, but it's kind of too much for the DJ. It's wet, and more like Gail's trying to suck her face off, to put it bluntly. The blonde's lips are sort of.. rough. Not Luke or Howie kind of rough, but not soft either; not soft like Chloe's or Stacie's lips. It's strange, the different feelings she gets when she's with other people.

With Luke and Howie, it's almost the same. She feels like she's just having sex with her best friend. Technically she is, but there's no worry of whether anyone will develop feelings or not, because that's just how it is. Sex with _only_ best friend feelings. That's sort of how it is with Stacie as well, except Stacie's much more competitive, and Beca feels kind of.. intimidated by Stacie. And with Chloe? Well Chloe is, by far, the best Beca has ever had. Maybe that's why she misses the redhead so much, because of the sex. Definitely _not_ because she has feelings for her. Right? But yeah, with Chloe it's much more consistent, longer, hotter. It has more sparks and butterflies and weird feelings in her chest area. The difference with Gail, is that Beca just can't wait to bed her, then get the fuck out of there. That's why, when they arrive at Gail's house, she disregards the idea of going to the bedroom, and takes her straight into the living room.

Another thing that's different with Gail, which sort of puts Beca off, but also turns her on to no end, is that she's a dirty talker. She's loud, and maybe a bit over dramatic. But Beca pushes those thoughts to the back of her head, drowning them out with the sound of her own hitched breathing as Gail pulls her shirt off, almost ripping it in the process, and throwing it to the other side of the room. They're kissing feverishly, clothes being thrown haphazardly in different directions of the living room. They eventually land on the sofa when they're just in their underwear, and Beca lands on op of Gail with a soft _oomf._

Surprisingly, Beca feels more comfortable on top. Maybe it's because she's smaller, but also because she loves the feeling of being in control. Don't get her wrong, she loves being submissive, but _God,_ there's just something about being the dominant one when having sex, that turns her on even more.

She relishes the feel of Gail's bare skin pressed against her own. And while the blonde whispers dirty obscenities into her mouth, she removes their last items of their clothing. She breaks her mouth away from Gail's and attaches it to the woman's neck, ranging from biting and sucking, to kissing and licking over the soft, smooth skin.

"I want you to take me." Gail whispers, panting against Beca's forehead as she grips the brunette's shoulders. "I want you to f-fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk for days."

Beca moans carelessly, distracted by the feel of Gail's hot skin against hers. But then Gail flips them over, surprising Beca, and almost makes them fall on the floor. They both catch their balance though, having to spread their legs wider so they don't fall and in the process, their pussies rub together, making them both moan, Gail obviously louder than Beca.

"What are you doing?" Beca whispers from underneath the blonde, not liking that she's now the bottom. But the blonde doesn't answer, so Beca flips them over again, and Gail takes the hint. Beca goes back to attack the blonde's neck, but this time she lowers her fingers and strokes them down Gail's taut stomach. Slowly, she drags them down, earning desperate grunts from the blonde, and eventually she reaches where she's already soaking wet.

"I need you, Beca. Jesus Christ, don't tease. I need you to fuck me."

The brunette bites down harder on the blonde's neck as she simultaneously thrusts two fingers inside her without warning, not needing to work slowly. They both moan; Gail moaning at the foreign yet amazing feeling of Beca's fingers inside her, and Beca moaning in pain and pleasure at the feel of Gail's nails scratching up her back, leaving bright red marks in their wake. She thrusts inside her harder again, and she bucks her hips to add more pressure, until the blonde is panting and moaning loudly underneath her.

"Fuck me," she whisper-yells up at Beca. "Harder, Beca. Fuck me!"

And Beca does, she fucks her like there's no tomorrow. She fucks her like they're the only two people on earth. She fucks her like she hates her, but loves her at the same time. (Of course, she doesn't love her.) She thrusts her fingers into Gail as deep as they'll go, as hard as she can, over and over, and the hot stickiness of the blonde's arousal coats her hand, but she's too fucking turned on to care. Their bodies are pressed tight against each other as they both rock in time to Beca's thrusts.

Then Gail parts her legs even wider and the brunette smiles in delight. Then Beca, taking advantage of being on top, sets herself at the right position in between Gail's legs, resting her weight there. And she grinds a little and she doesn't waste any time: she grabs the blonde, one hand by her sides, the other hand at the back of her neck. Her thumbs are digging into the softness of her skin, and she thrusts, arches her body up, and they both moan at the new sensation.

"Fuck, Beca don't stop! Oh my God!" She slides down, thrusts up, and repeats, and their clit's spark out of pleasure every time they touch. Their pussies grinding, rubbing against each other, and Beca's breasts are bouncing above Gail. Now, she's fucking the blonde like a man would, like her husband would. Quick and hard and staring down at her with her brow furrowed as she nears the edge.

And then Gail comes all in a rush, her sultry voice whispering that she's coming. She pulls Beca down to her, _forces_ her down to her. Then Beca rolls her hips and grinds down a few more times. She moans and shudders and soon follows her, letting out a quiet whimper as she comes. She pants hard against the blonde's neck while Gail whispers out her name, hands gripping the DJ's sides like she's trying to crush her ribs.

The grinding slows down, and they're both gasping for air. Gail eventually loosens her death grip she had on Beca's back, leaving crescent-shaped indents there, and Beca hisses at the pain. They lay there for a while, regaining their breaths back, until Gail speaks up in an amused tone.

"That was intense."

Then after a soft laugh escapes Beca's mouth, the realization dawns on her. The realization of what has just happened. The realization that she just fucked a married woman. She quickly rolls off of Gail, nearly falling flat on her back on the floor, and stands up to retrieve her clothes.

"Beca?-"

"-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-Fuck! I'm so sorry. I just- God damn it."

"Beca, calm down." Gail's tone is supposed to be soothing, but Beca's not really paying attention, too busy looking for her clothes which are thrown all around the room and in the doorway.

"We shouldn't have.. I shouldn't have done this. I- I'm sorry."

"Beca, it's okay." The blonde is standing up now, the comforter which was draped over the back of the sofa now wrapped around her naked body.

"It's not okay!" Beca stops in her tracks, only having managed to find her bra and jeans. "Gail you just cheated on your husband! With me, of all people."

Now Beca Mitchell is not a home-wrecker. She's never slept with a married man or woman, _or_ someone who's in a relationship for that matter. So you could only imagine how hysterical she is, knowing that she's done just that. Not able to stop herself, she feels tears streaming down her face and her hands come up to angrily wipe them away.

"Beca, seriously it's okay." Gail says, hesitantly stepping forward to try and comfort the brunette. But Beca has none of it; she spots her shirt at the other side of the room and rushes over to it, picking it up and putting it on. After locating her coat and shoes, she quickly runs to the door, ignoring Gail's pleas behind her. And the last thing she hears is the door slam before she cracks into a sprint to go hail the nearest cab. She only hopes that this won't destroy the Bellas chance of being in the finals because, well.. that would fucking suck.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this was bad, I just needed to set it up for next chapter. Leave me a review and I'll try my best to update quicker!**

**Ps. If you haven't already, you can check out the sequel of 'I could be the one' that I started the yesterday. It's called 'When I look at you.' Thanks guys!**


	13. Neighbors Know My Name

**A/N: Again, thank you all for the feedback on that last chapter. I didn't think you'd all like the Beca/Gail smut seen as it's pretty weird, and it was hard for me to write. ****Anyway, I'd really appreciate a few reviews on this chapter, seen as it's nearing the end (sort of, there's a few chapters left yet) and I wanna know what you all think about the Beca/Chloe sex scene in this because I think it's my best one yet. Thanks everyone!**

**Song used is Neighbours Know My Name by Trey Songz.**

* * *

**Pairing: Beca/Chloe. (Finally!)**

* * *

_**Soon as we get started makin' love, goin' harder,**_

_**I hear a knock, knock, knocking on the wall.**_

_**And as soon as I go deep, getting it in, then again,**_

_**There's a knock, knock, knocking on the wall.**_

_**Girl, your legs keep shakin',**_

_**I swear we breakin' our new headboard, headboard.**_

_**And the love we make, it feels so good, girl you know I'm proud,**_

_**Lookin' in your lovley face, scream my name, you do it so loud.**_

_**I bet the neighbors know my name,**_

_**Way you screamin', scratchin', yellin',**_

_**Bet the neighbors know my name,**_

_**They be stressin' while we sexin',**_

_**Bet the neighbors know my name (my name, my name)**_

_**My, my, my, take this pillow right here, grab this,**_

_**And I know you're so excited, if you bite it, they won't hear.**_

_**And you know just what we capable of,**_

_**When we makin' love.**_

* * *

It takes a lot to make Beca Mitchell apologize. Like, an actual _real_ apology. With feelings and shit.

It took her two cookies and her best friend's glass of milk in kindergarten for her to apologize for stealing his crayons when he wasn't looking. (They_ were_ nice crayons.)

It took her one and a half months to apologize to her mother in eighth grade for causing trouble at school with her best friend (in all fairness, she only observed while Ted graffiti'd the school lockers. Not her fault at all.)

And it took her four years to apologize to her father for never making any effort with the step-monster, seen as they got married when Beca was fourteen and she's now eighteen, and she hasn't even attended a single dinner with the two of them in all that time.

Yes, it takes a lot for Beca to apologize to _anybody_. Yet for some reason, after doing the one thing that she thought she'd never do - listen to her father - she finds herself apologizing to the Bellas. All of them. Aubrey and Chloe in particular. And just seeing the redhead after all these weeks almost makes her knees go weak and her breathing hitch. Just the sight of Chloe, in her simple red shirt and tight jeans, her flaming red hair falling loosely over her shoulders, makes Beca smile the biggest smile she's done in a _long_ time.

She walks in, however, to see Chloe and Aubrey on the floor, trying to get what looks to be the pitch-pipe, with Fat Amy on top of them. There's Cynthia Rose trying to feel Stacie up; Denise, Ashley and Jessica are all on the bleachers watching. And Lily is doing a snow angel - _well_, a vomit-angel. And all Beca can think is if this is what they're like without her, then maybe apologizing _was_ a good idea. A fucking great idea in fact.

So after that whole situation calmed down, the Bellas all got in a circle and said something about themselves that nobody else knew - Beca's idea surprisingly. Then after that, they found themselves agreeing to meet up in three hours so they could practice a song in the empty pool that they used for the riff-off. And surprisingly, Aubrey put Beca in charge of the songs, making Beca think that maybe she should start apologizing more if it meant stuff like _that_ is gonna happen.

So all the Bellas pack their stuff up, ready to meet in three hours at the pool. Then as Beca starts walking back to her dorm, hoping to come up with some ideas for a mix, she feels a small weight on her shoulder. She turns around to see Chloe standing in front of her with a soft smile on her face, and Beca's heartbeat speeds up at the sight.

_**Seriously heart, stop doing that!**_

"Hi." is all Beca can say for now, as she watches Chloe remove her hand from her shoulder. (Weirdly, she feels empty when there's no warm hand there anymore.)

"I knew you'd come back." The redhead states with a hint of a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep." Chloe says, popping the 'P'.

"And how's that?"

"You just can't resist this," the redhead laughs, gesturing towards her body, and all Beca can do is laugh and shake her head. "But seriously.."

Beca gulps, turning her head to look at Chloe who seems to be biting her lip in apprehension.

"You make the Bellas better. I'm glad you're back."

"Glad to be back."

The two don't say anything after that. They just walk aimlessly round the quad, passing Beca's dorm building twice, but none of them seem to notice. Beca's startled for a fraction of a second when she feels Chloe's soft, cold hands entwine with hers. She looks down in between them, to see that yes, Chloe is holding her hand, and she smiles to herself as she just looks forward again, and she can feel Chloe's eyes burning a hole in the side of her head.

The brunette takes a deep breath, "I-" but she's immediately cut off when Chloe pulls her into a tight hug, whispering, "I missed you so much."

Beca sinks into the embrace, moving her hands to rest in the dip of Chloe's back, and she feels Chloe nuzzle her head into her shoulder. She closes her eyes and squeezes the redhead tighter, taking a deep breath. Her heart thuds in her chest when she feels Chloe place a soft kiss on her neck, and she's trying her best not to pull away and just run, for the reason at how intimate this whole situation is. But then she thinks that no, she doesn't need to pull away and run. Because she likes it. She likes been intimate with Chloe. She likes these soft, loving touches, and the slightly-elongated eye contact they share. She likes all this, and she never thought that she'd be able to enjoy someone's company as much as she enjoy's being with Chloe. And surprisingly, not just sexually.

Chloe pulls back hesitantly, but still keeping her hands on the brunette's shoulders. "You wanna hang out at mine before we meet with the girls?" she asks. And Beca nods, then Chloe takes her hand again and leads her to her dorm building.

* * *

So here's the thing. Beca thought that when Chloe asked "you wanna hang out at mine?" she meant _hang out_, hang out. You know, like watching a movie, or listening to music? Or just talking? Just for once, actually doing something other than each other? She's not particularly complaining (because God, she's missed being able to fuck Chloe whenever she wanted), but she thought they were making progress. Like, not just fucking every time they see each other, but _actually_ being able to have a conversation. But then when Chloe pins her against the door as soon as they get inside her dorm room, she knows _exactly_ why Chloe asked her if she wanted to hang out.

"God, I fucking missed you." Beca moans - yes, _moans_ - into Chloe's mouth, feeling the redhead's hands undoing her belt buckle as her own hands roam the redhead's body. She pulls Chloe's shirt off in one quick motion and leans in to attach their lips again, moving her hands to the dip of Chloe's back.

"I missed you too." Chloe whispers, finally getting the belt buckle undone and ripping it off, pulling Beca's jeans off of her smooth, pale legs. She runs her hands up Beca's legs as she stands up straight again, and she cups Beca's face in her hands and deepens the kiss, moaning when she feels Beca's tongue brush against hers.

For some reason, Beca feels that the way Chloe is kissing her right now is completely different to all the other times they've kissed before. It's not hot and needy, it's not all tongues and teeth while they pull at each other's clothes. It's soft, and it's warm. It's slow and passionate. It's heartfelt and it's _loving_.

And that scares the shit out of Beca.

But instead of pining over the thought of what that might mean, Beca moves her hands to Chloe's back and undoes the clasp of her bra, throwing it haphazardly to the side of her as she feels Chloe's breasts push against her. Then she realizes that she still has her shirt on, and Chloe still has her jeans on. So she reaches in between their bodies to undo the redhead's jeans, her cold hands rubbing over her abdomen which makes Chloe moan quietly into her mouth.

They finally make their way onto the bed, discarding every item of clothing in the process and throwing them in various places around the room. Chloe falls down on the bed and immediately, Beca crawls on top of her as she attacks her neck with soft bites and soothing kisses.

"Jesus." Chloe's voice is the only sound in the room, other than their heavy breathing, as she tips her head back, giving Beca more room to bite and suck at her pulse point as the brunette's hands roam her body. The DJ runs her hands over Chloe's breasts, just slightly touching her nipple, and it makes Chloe shift underneath her. She uses one hand to prop herself up so she doesn't squash Chloe (although she is as light as a feather) and she uses her other hand to massage the woman's breasts, occasionally giving her nipple a light squeeze.

Beca's hands then trail down the rest of Chloe's body as she sucks at her neck, drawing patterns on her torso and eventually coming to a stop at her hips with a devilish grin on her face as she pulls back. She smirks, and Chloe gives her a questioning look. But then Beca leans down again to place a soft kiss at her neck, and only then does the redhead realize that Beca's probably given her a hickey.

The DJ makes her way down the redhead's body slowly, planting soft kisses on almost every single inch of skin until she eventually reaches her hips. The redhead props herself up on her elbows as she lays on her back, ready to plead with Beca but she finds herself falling back against the pillows again with a whimper as two fingers unexpectedly work their way inside of her. Then Beca adds her tongue in to the equation, ranging on licking and sucking gently as she pushes two fingers inside of her. Chloe finds her hands gripping on to Beca's head as she fucks her, moans dying in her throat as she rushes towards release, a silent prayer that the brunette will follow through and let her come and not leave her hanging.

Except it's never that easy with Beca.

The brunette stops abruptly, Chloe groaning at the loss of contact along with the elongation of her orgasm. Beca crawls up her torso again, and she slots their bodies like she has done many times before; their pussies rubbing together as they fit together like jigsaw puzzle.

"I.. Beca.." Chloe breathes out, the new feeling overwhelming her. Beca then starts to rock back and forth in a painfully slow manner, and Chloe moans her name, making the brunette shudder. "Beca.. Babe, stop.. Fuck, Beca." she moans out. The brunette stops her actions and looks down at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" she breathes out. "D'you wanna stop?"

"No, I.." she pauses, biting her lip in a way that makes Beca almost come right there right then. "I want you to.. Um, could you.."

"What is it, Chloe?" she asks, tucking a strand of hair behind Chloe's ear and leaning down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. And Chloe would swoon at how cute Beca is being if it wasn't for the fact that she's nervous to ask Beca this question.

"Can you-can you use my s-strap-on on me?"

The brunette's eyes widen and she raises her eyebrows. "You have a _strap-on_? Why the hell haven't we used it before?"

"I bought it last week." she gently pushes Beca off of her and gets off of the bed to open her bottom drawer. She pulls the toy out, and Beca has to stop herself from moaning at the thought of being able to use that on her friend. "Do you know how to put it on?"

"I've used one before, Chlo" Beca laughs and Chloe hands it to her with a weird, painful feeling in her stomach at the thought of Beca using a strap-on with somebody else. Somebody that's not her.

After attaching the harness to herself and laying Chloe back down on the bed gently, hovering over her, Beca leans in to kiss the redhead again. Slow and passionate. And Chloe wraps her legs around Beca and whimpers when she feels the plastic toy rub against her. Beca rocks her hips forward every now and again, teasing Chloe as their tongues battle for dominance with each other.

"Beca," Chloe moans breathlessly, running her nails down Beca's back. The brunette hisses as Chloe scratches over a fresh cut and she feels the skin rip just a little bit. The pain mixed with the pleasure of the toy rubbing against her sex makes her kiss Chloe with twice as much fever and she moves her right hand in between their bodies to stroke up the redhead's folds.

"Oh God, fuck me." Chloe whispers and she feels herself flinch as Beca starts to enter her, her breath catching in the back of her throat at the new feeling. She whimpers slightly, nails digging into Beca's shoulders. Beca pushes in deeper as she looks in between them and sees the redhead stretch around the toy, and Chloe let's out a strangled cry, making the brunette look up in to her eyes so she can see what she's thinking.

"Do you want me to stop?" Chloe shakes her head and gives herself a few moments to adjust to being completely full, Beca leaning down and leaving lazy kisses wherever she can reach. Soft kisses on her nose, cheeks, forehead, neck, ears and eyelids. Then a longer-lasting kiss on her lips. Then she kisses her forehead again, then her cheeks a few times. She carries this on until the redhead rocks herself forward a little making the brunette gasp at the small movement. "Are you ready?" Beca asks quietly.

It's a new feeling, the cool silicone inching its way inside of her as Beca's thrusts get deeper each time, and she isn't entirely sure what to make of it. Beca keeps her consistent pace though, not wanting to pressure Chloe into going any faster or harder. She let's out a small gasp again and panic flashes across her face as Beca thrusts into her a little harder than before, and she smiles when Beca whispers a "shh, I've got you."

It's weird how intimate Beca is being with her, seeing as the brunette is normally like an animal in bed. Chloe likes that side of Beca, but she absolutely _adores_ this side of her. This side she's never seen before. The caring, intimate, protective side of her which could almost make her cry. The way she places loving kisses all over her face, instead of attacking her mouth with tongues and eager kisses. The way she's constantly reassuring her that it's okay, that she's here, and they're doing this thing _together._

Whatever this_ thing_ is that they're doing.

Chloe's brought out of her trance when she hears a knocking sound coming from beside them. They both stop what they're doing, including breathing, as they stare at the wall to see if there is anymore knocking. Beca looks back at Chloe and shrugs, before leaning down to capture her lips again.

She moves inside of her again, listening to the beautiful sounds of her moaning which are getting louder and louder. Chloe groans as Beca's pace quickens, still not fast, but not as slow as before either. Beca's right hand rests just next to Chloe's head as she thrusts into her, and her other hand seeks to find Chloe's hands which are both gripping her shoulders and neck. She grabs onto the redhead's right hand with her left hand, and she holds it tight above Chloe's head as she speeds up her thrusts, feeling Chloe's other hand grip her neck.

"Fuck, Beca!" Chloe cries out when Beca hits that particular spot that makes her legs go weak and shaky. And Beca keeps on speeding up, moaning and grunting when she feels the dildo rubbing against her cunt. Chloe screams out again, a consecutive thread of obscenities escape her lips as she grips Beca's hand and matches Beca's thrusts with her own hips rocking back and forth. The bed is also rocking now, the headboard banging against the wall as Beca pounds into Chloe, both of them screaming out incoherent words and moans.

Then there's that knocking again, and they'd be embarrassed if they gave a shit. But they don't. They don't care about anything at this moment in time except from the feeling of each other's soft skin pressed flush against each other and the sound of their voices harmonizing together, like so many times before.

Beca looks straight into Chloe's eyes, and her eyebrows furrow as she can feel herself getting closer and closer. And she watches and listens as Chloe screams out her name, and she thinks that yes, that's the best sound she's _ever_ heard.

And again, the knocking starts, and Beca tries her best to be quiet but when there's a screaming and writhing redhead underneath her, so close to the edge, she can't seem to bring it in herself to slow down. She quickly grabs a pillow from next to Chloe's head, the one she isn't laying on, and she gently places it over the redhead's mouth.

"Bite.. this." Beca manages to gasp out as she keeps her constant pace of grinding into Chloe's cunt. The redhead does as she's told, and all Beca can do is stare deeply into Chloe's eyes as she pounds inside of her, the girl's head banging against the headboard.

Then Chloe's muffled screams get louder and Beca squeezes her eyes shut as she can feel herself getting closer to the edge. It's getting harder to thrust inside Chloe with the way her walls are clenching around the toy, but Beca keeps her fast pace. Beads of sweat roll down Chloe's face, onto the dip of her collarbone, and she moans into the pillow as she watches Beca's face scrunch up, eyes shut tight, and small whimpers escape her mouth. Chloe's grip on Beca's hand seems to get tighter, and she discards the pillow so she can wrap her hand round the back of the brunette's neck, and pulls her in to crash their lips together.

"S-so.. fuck.. so c-close!" Chloe stutters out. That mixed with her moan afterwards makes the brunette cry out as her orgasm finally closes in, and the sight of Beca coming makes the redhead scream out as she also falls over the edge. They stare into each other's eyes as they both come, something they've never done before. They were always scared that if they ever look each other in the eye while they have sex, they would do something stupid. Something stupid like fall in love, or some shit. Yeah, ha-ha, very funny. Fall in love? That can't happen. They're just fuck buddies, right? Fuck buddies don't fall in love with each other. Except for in that movie.. What is it? **_Friends With Benefits_**? Oh, and in that other movie that Stacie made her watch.._** No Strings Attached**_. And, uh.. **_Love & Other Drugs_**.

Okay,_ they_ fell in love, but that's in the movies. Beca's life isn't directed and planned out like a movie, so she shouldn't be even having these thoughts right now as her grinding in to Chloe slows down, and she watches as Chloe's whimpers quieten. And then she notices that she's still looking into Chloe's eyes, and Chloe's staring right back at her with nothing but pure love and adoration. She pulls out of the redhead slowly, still looking into her eyes, and she leans down for a long, intense kiss, which makes her insides go wild and her stomach does back flips when she feels Chloe's warm hand cup her face. She finally detaches their hands, feeling an empty sensation there for a moment, but then uses that hand to stroke Chloe's cheek in a strangely affectionate manner. Another thing she's never done, not only with Chloe, but with _anybody_ after sex.

And then the realization dawns on Beca.

_**Fuck. I'm falling in love with Chloe Beale.**_


End file.
